<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starry Nights by unicorg221B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883771">Starry Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorg221B/pseuds/unicorg221B'>unicorg221B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Camping, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Skinny Dipping, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorg221B/pseuds/unicorg221B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling lost and unsure of her future, globetrotter Zoey Lafitte returns home after graduating college and decides to spend the summer in Granite Creek, Colorado, with her old friends and family. Dean’s more than happy to see the familiar face in town again and wonders if this time she might stay. But where will her journey to happiness lead her?</p><p>Set in a non-monster AU in 2006 Colorado. This is all pretty much a summer fling romance mixed with youthful stupidity and small-town charm.</p><p>Tags are updated per chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Colorado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those of you who don't know yet, I always like to name my reader. Consider me your mother at this point and accept the god-given name of Zoey Lafitte. You are also Benny's little sister and Sam's best friend from high school.</p><p>Now, sit back, get your favorite drink, and enjoy the ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People buzzed around him, overloaded with luggage and joy, as Dean stood in the arrival terminal at Denver airport, waiting for his little brother and girlfriend. He was excited to have Sammy back for the summer – maybe even for good since the youngest Winchester had just graduated Stanford and was on his way home. </p><p><em>19:35 – LQ2378 – San Francisco</em>, Dean read as he stared at the digital board listing the arrivals. Ten more minutes, and he’d see his little brother again.</p><p>As someone bumped into his shoulder and unapologetically rushed off, Dean was even more glad to leave the airport and city behind again and return to his quiet hometown. He hated the crowds <em>and</em> was afraid of flying. So in the past four years, he had only visited Sam a few times at college – and only taken his Impala for a road trip. </p><p>“Nice ass, Colorado,” it suddenly sounded from behind him. He didn’t even have to turn around fully before a small redheaded woman stood next to him with the smuggest grin he’d ever seen. She was wearing jeans shorts, a dark gray cut-out The Grateful Dead shirt, some black converse sneakers, and carried a heavy duffel bag between her legs. She also had a backpack swung over her shoulders that almost made her crumble. She dropped the heavy bag with a huff and let the backpack slide off her shoulders to the ground.</p><p>“Zoey?” her name slipped off his lips, and he furrowed his brow in bewilderment. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Coming home for the summer. Didn’t Sam tell you? Or my brother?” She questioningly arched an eyebrow. </p><p>Dean sure as hell knew Sam hadn’t told him but couldn’t remember if Benny informed him his little sister was home for the summer. “Uh, nope. Didn’t mention that,” he replied nervously. </p><p>She shrugged. “Well, Sam said you’re gonna give me a ride home,” she grinned. </p><p>“Did he now?” Dean played along. He wasn’t that surprised; after all, all he did in high school was give his little brother and his friends a ride. </p><p>Since freshman year, Zoey had been his little brother’s best friend while Dean became friends with her older brother Benny. While the younger siblings left town after high school, the older ones stuck around. But every once in a while, their siblings would make a return. </p><p>“But seriously, what are you doing here?” he asked her curiously. While it was customary for Sam to come home every once in a while, Zoey was an entirely different matter. As far as he knew, she was never in one place for too long. </p><p>“I told you. I’m home for the summer,” she rolled her shoulders nonchalantly. </p><p>“I know. But why? Shouldn’t you be in Thailand, Peru, or someplace else? I mean, when’s the last time you’ve been home?”</p><p>She put her finger to her lip and stared thoughtfully to the ceiling to complete the contemplative look. “July 4th last summer, remember? We all got super drunk, and Sam puked onto the golf course after like…<em>three</em> beers,” she laughed at the memory, and he joined her.</p><p>“Well, to be fair – that was his first time getting drunk after turning 21,” Dean defended the Winchester name. </p><p>He still remembered the night all too well. All of them were hanging out together – grilling some burgers in the afternoon, and drinking way too much throughout the day. After they watched the fireworks at midnight, Zoey suggested breaking into the local golf club, knowing the boys could be convinced to anything at a certain level of drunkenness. They managed to steal a cart and take a joyride. Dean had almost kissed her that night before a flashlight was shone in their faces by Sheriff Mills. The next day, he was sure Zoey didn’t remember their little moment anymore, and it was never mentioned again. </p><p>“So, what brought you home then?”</p><p>She sighed, “You know, just finished college, trying to avoid a life crisis. Probably gonna apply for a few jobs.”</p><p>“Yeah? That’s great. Congrats! I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he smiled proudly at her. She had always been driven, always wanted to get out of the small-town they were born in, and she was smart enough to do it. She had always been a good story-teller all her life, so it was no surprise when she moved to Seattle at eighteen to study journalism. “Does this mean you flew in from Seattle?”</p><p>She shook her head with a small smile. “Uh, no. I graduated two weeks ago. Took some time off and flew to Bali with some friends.”</p><p>“Bali, huh?” He studied her skin and could see a clear tan on her arms. Every so often, he caught himself feeling a little jealous at their experiences. Sam and Zoey got to see the world while he was stuck at home taking care of the family business. He never felt bitter about Sam going to college; Dean never wanted to anyway. But he also didn’t know what it was that he wanted instead. </p><p>“Yeah, even got some new ink,” she said and showed him a tiny word tattooed on the inside above her left elbow. A piece of transparent film was still wrapped around it. </p><p>“What does it mean?” he asked as he studied the faint black letters. </p><p>“I have absolutely no fucking idea. If you ever go there, definitely stay away from the tea they offer you,” she joked, and he laughed.</p><p>“Stay away from the tea. Got it.”</p><p>“So, have you met her yet? Jess?” She curiously cocked her brow. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sammy brought her home to meet the fam last Christmas. You?” He liked his brother’s girlfriend. Jess was nice, kind, incredibly pretty, and treated Sam like he was her everything. He was happy his little brother finally found someone. God knows Dean had never been this lucky. </p><p>“Yeah, I visited them over spring break,” she replied with a smile. </p><p>“Ha! The spring break where you ran off to L.A. with some guy you met at a college rave?” he chuckled with a raised brow. </p><p>“He looked like Kurt Cobain. You would’ve done it too,” she replied, smiling slyly, and he shook his head at her. “Hey, you <em>are</em> coming camping with us over Independence Day weekend, right?”</p><p>Dean glanced at her, surprised. “You’re coming too?” Apparently, Benny had forgotten to disclose that fact as well. Their planned camping trip for the Fourth of July was only two weeks away, and while his best friend had told him it was a reunion, he had never mentioned Zoey’s name. </p><p>“Hells, yeah. Why wouldn’t I? I’m like the only fun person around, Winchester,” she stated with a confident grin. And she wasn’t wrong – leave it to Zoey to come up with something fun to do on a bored Saturday night. “Besides, I finally have a female companion on these trips.”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, we’re pretty civil. And isn’t Violet coming too? And Heather?” he asked about her best friend since kindergarten and her brother’s girlfriend. </p><p>“Yeah, but Violett’s coming two days later. She’s currently smooching it up with some guy in Paris,” she replied and playfully made an overtly enchanting gesture to emphasize the romantic notion of the city. “But at least that gives me some time to get to know Jess. Pretty sure Sam’s gonna marry that girl.”</p><p>“Huh,” he huffed after a brief pause.</p><p>“What?” She narrowed her hazel eyes at him suspiciously. “You don’t like her?”</p><p>“No, she’s great. I just figured you wouldn’t like any of Sam’s girlfriends,” he noted and shoved his hands innocently into the pockets of his leather jacket.</p><p>“Oh, please, you know we’re just besties. I just took pity on that scrawny, nerdy kid in high school. He needed help. And a haircut,” she stated jokingly, and Dean chortled next to her. </p><p>“Besides…you know I only date older guys,” she quickly added with a cheeky smirk that made his heart almost stop before she stormed ahead and fell into an embrace with his little brother and Jessica, who had just arrived at the terminal.</p><p>His mind was still spinning as the three approached him, walking back with big smiles and excited chatter. Had she meant him with that comment? She had looked at him when she said it, so who else could she have meant? Surely, she wasn’t just talking about her exes, but that could’ve been just as likely. One thing was sure – his cheeks felt hot and flustered as an aftermath of her remark. </p><p>He hadn’t thought about his best friend’s little sister like that for a long time. After all, when he was a senior, she was a freshman and goofing around with his little brother, building rockets in the backyard, and playing <em>Dungeons &amp; Dragons</em> in the basement. He found her cute and funny and considered her a friend, maybe even his female best friend – until Sam’s graduation party four years ago happened. </p><p>The youngsters had convinced him and Benny to come to some neighbor kid’s pool party in the stinging June heat. Dean was looking around outside for a familiar face, but what he found wasn’t familiar at all. She saw him in the crowd and quickly jumped out of the pool with the widest smile, only wearing a red bikini as the water dripped down her glistening skin. She had looked like she was about to star in a goddamn <em>Baywatch</em> episode. His jaw had almost dropped to the floor. Back then, he had swallowed hard at her sight and never quite forgotten it. It was ingrained in his brain so deeply, he was sure it would be the last thing he saw before he died. </p><p>The second time he noticed her in that way was at Christmas two years ago. She had flown in from Tokyo and initially planned to spend the holidays with her douchebag of a boyfriend, Matt, in Seattle. But the idiot cheated on her, and she flew home instead. She had stopped by the Winchester house to wish them all happy holidays. And when she hugged him, he caught a whiff of her heavenly scent for the first time. She smelled of vanilla and caramel – a sweet surprise for someone as wild as her. Somehow, it made him feel blissfully happy, and he had wanted to hold onto her forever at that moment. She smelled like a goddamn Christmas cookie, and all he could think about was eating it, wondering what she would taste like on his tongue. </p><p>But dating his little brother’s best friend was a bad idea. Dating his best friend’s little sister was even a worse idea. And dating Zoey all together was probably the worst idea. She’d never go for a small-town loser like him. She was meant for bigger things. It was only a matter of time before she’d pack her bags again and be off to something greater. He still caught himself wishing she would be his, at least for a night. That’s all he really needed – one night with the best girl in town and probably the best one he’ll ever meet. Maybe he would even be worth one of her stories someday. He’d even take a fucking footnote.</p><p>“Hey, big brother. Missed me?” Sam smiled, ripping Dean from his daydream. He approached his big brother with long arms outstretched and pulled him into a big brotherly bear-hug. </p><p>“You? Never,” Dean teased with a chuckle before he greeted Jessica with a hug as well. The boys took the girls’ bags like gentlemen and stored them in the trunk of Dean’s Baby before the group headed on their 1.5-hour ride home to Granite Creek.</p>
<hr/><p>On their drive, Dean annoyed the youngsters with his musical choice of classic rock. Zoey had only mildly protested – after all, she shared a certain music taste with Dean, and her dream had always been to write for <em>Rolling Stone</em> magazine. But she also liked to venture out in all different kinds of genres and loved nothing more than to discover some new indie band that no one’s ever heard of before. </p><p>She sat up front with him while Sam and Jess were getting cozy in the backseat like teenagers. Dean and Zoey shared an amused look as they listened to the giggling in the back before she turned up the volume and started to loudly sing along to the lyrics of <em>Cherry Bomb</em>. </p><p>After another round of giggling erupted in the backseat, she spun around. “You guys are like teens. This is like high school all over again.”</p><p>“Correction – in high school, Sammy never had a girl in the backseat,” Dean smirked like a proud older brother.</p><p>“Riiiight…in high school, <em>you</em> were the only one taking girls to the backseat,” Zoey laughed. </p><p>“Wasn’t that many,” he mumbled, a little embarrassed. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon! You doing it with Caroline under the bleachers was legendary,” she chuckled. </p><p>“That’s just a rumor. Never happened,” Dean stated and cleared his throat as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Small-town gossip sometimes really could take on a life of its own. But for whatever reason, he didn’t want Zoey to think he was just some manwhore – even though it was already a little late for that. Despite that fact, he didn’t need her to believe the lies as well.</p><p>“What?” Sam curiously peaked up from the backseat with a cocked eyebrow. “That was just a rumor?”</p><p>“Really? Guess my sources were wrong,” Zoey mused and slightly shook her head. </p><p>“Yup, guess so,” Dean said as he glanced at her with a soft smile before he noticed Sam and Jess were staring at them with a big grin. The blonde then whispered something funny into his little brother’s ear before they fell back into the seat, giggling.</p><p>Zoey leaned back quietly into the Impala’s leather seat, taking in the familiar, comforting smell that always made her feel right at home. Her head rested against the cool window as her hazel eyes observed the sea of pines, spruces, and firs pass by the window; the stars twinkled brightly over the treetops. She hadn’t been home in almost a year, and while she had missed her brother, mother, and friends, she wasn’t entirely happy to be back here. Her whole life, she always had a plan and had never felt so lost before. She had imagined getting a job after college would be easier. Still, so far, she only received rejection letters or was ignored entirely. All she wanted to do was pack her bag and start her next adventure – a new and exciting chapter in her life. </p><p>After over an hour, the Impala parked on the side of the curb in front of <em>Rocky’s Bar</em>, where none other than Benny was bartending. The four jumped out of the car, and Zoey immediately stormed behind the counter to give her big brother a long overdue welcome-hug. </p><p>“Little grasshopper finally found her way back home,” Benny smiled from ear to ear before he let her go again. “Thanks for giving her a ride, brother,” he said to Dean, and the two greeted each other with a quick hand slap and a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, man, you could’ve told me the firecracker was coming home,” Dean stated with a laugh. Zoey playfully glared at him before she joined Jess and Sam in a booth at the end of the room near the jukebox.</p><p>“Thought it was best, you didn’t,” Benny smirked. He had noticed his best friend’s crush on his sister a while ago. He didn’t necessarily mind it, but he sure as hell enjoyed getting a rise out of Dean over it. </p><p>“Oh, you’re hilarious,” Dean feigned a laugh, but his look was stern. “Four beers, chuckles.”</p><p>“Three beers and a whiskey for you, my friend. You’re gonna need it with the kids tonight,” Benny laughed and started to prepare their drinks. </p><p>Dean joined the group soon after and settled in next to Zoey since the loving couple had occupied the seats across from her, holding Zoey’s camera as she showed them some pictures. He accidentally graced her thigh as he scooted over, but she didn’t even flinch nor move an inch as if she didn’t even notice that he briefly touched her. Maybe she was just too engaged in the conversation she was having with Jess.</p><p>“Man, I wish I had a plan,” Zoey sighed after Jess laid out her five-year strategy while Sam had told her about his acceptance into law school – news he still hadn’t broken yet to his older brother. </p><p>“Well, you already made about a thousand copies of your resume. I’m sure some paper will be glad to have you,” Sam encouraged his best friend.</p><p>“He’s right, grasshopper. You got this,” Dean smiled kindly at her. “No one’s more fearless and fierce than you.” He could tell her cheeks blushed a little to a rosy red at his compliment. </p><p>“Those photos are amazing, Zoey,” Jess stated in awe as she handed the camera back to her. </p><p>“Let me see,” Dean demanded as his curiosity peaked. She handed him the camera with a smile, and he navigated through the array of pictures. It was mostly photos of the island, the people who lived there; some were of her and her friends. “Who’s the guy?” Dean asked as he looked at a picture with a young man, who had his grabby arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they smiled into the camera for a group photo. </p><p>“Oh, that’s just Tomas,” she said but didn’t pronounce the s.</p><p>“Seems like <em>Toma</em> is missing some letters,” Dean grumbled sarcastically. </p><p>“He’s French. He was an exchange student at my college. He wrote that article with me about the animal testing lab. You liked it,” she stated. </p><p>“Well, I didn’t know you had help,” Dean shrugged teasingly as he put the glass of whiskey to his lips again.</p><p>“It’s not help. It’s called a co-author,” she retorted.</p><p>“Sounds like help to me,” he smirked. She feigned offense at his comment but still chuckled all the way through. </p><p>“Hmm, now that your brother is here, he can entertain Zo-Zo while we make out,” Jess hummed with a giggle and drew Sam in for a long kiss. </p><p>“Oh god,” Zoey wrinkled her nose in disgust. </p><p>“Zo-Zo?” Dean raised one of his eyebrows at her with a mischievous grin. </p><p>“You’re so not allowed to adopt that nickname, by the way,” she warned him lightheartedly before she turned to the couple. “And you two idiots! Haven’t you already joined the mile-high club on the plane today? Get it together.”</p><p>Jess and Sam just stopped their make-out session briefly to giggle before they continued undisturbed. </p><p>“Well, great,” Dean huffed as he felt like he was thrown back into high school. “At least, I don’t have to watch it the whole summer this time.”</p><p>“You finally got your own place?” Zoey asked him excitedly. </p><p>He smiled at her, “Uh, yeah. Made the downpayment two months ago on the old Wilson house on Bridge Road.”</p><p>“Wait…you bought Mr. Wilson’s house? Man, I always loved that place!” she exclaimed happily. </p><p>“Yeah, I remember. You told me in high school. You always made me drive by when I picked you guys up from school because you wanted to look at the sunflowers in his garden,” Dean said with a soft smile on his lips. </p><p>“I can’t believe you remember that,” she giggled and shook her head in disbelief. “But wait, if you bought his house…he isn’t dead, right?”</p><p>Dean chuckled, “No, no. Earl just moved to the retirement home in Breckenridge. Got himself a hot nurse. I still call and visit him sometimes.”</p><p>“Of course, you’d hang out with an eighty-year-old,” Zoey remarked with a knowing smile. “But you did keep the sunflowers?”</p><p>“Yup. Even though your brother makes fun of me for that every day,” Dean teased her. </p><p>“Oh, he’s just an idiot. <em>I</em> think it’s awesome…although the story is super sad.”</p><p>“What story?”</p><p>“Well, they were actually Mrs. Wilson’s sunflowers. Her husband just kept them up after she passed twenty years ago. He once told me he could see his wife’s smile in them every day when he looked out the kitchen window.”</p><p>Dean stared at her, jaw wide-open. “Are you trying to make me cry?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I thought you knew. I mean, you do call the guy Earl,” she shrugged and took a sip from her beer to hide her grin. </p><p>“How do you always know these things?” </p><p>“Oh, I interviewed Mr. Wilson for the school newspaper. Wanted to do a story on him about his time in Vietnam, but it ended up being about his wife,” she stated thoughtfully. </p><p>“Well, you once told me love stories were the best ones,” Dean reminded her. </p><p>“And I’ll firmly stand by that. Even the best songs are written about relationships,” she remarked. </p><p>“So, you really bought a house,” she noted thoughtfully after a pause. Her eyes were focused on the beer bottle in front of her; her fingers slowly glided along the cold glass, collecting little drops on her fingertips. “I guess it’s official then. You’re not going anywhere, huh, Colorado?” </p><p>She had always figured Dean would eventually settle into small-town life and wondered who the lucky girl would be that hooked the greatest guy in town. Hell, if all guys in Granite Creek were like that, even she might have stayed. </p><p>“Guess not,” he shrugged quietly and took a sip from his whiskey. There was a reason she had nicknamed him after their home state – he would never leave it and venture out like they had done. </p><p>“Still wanna buy <em>Rocky’s</em> with my brother from Dave someday?” she asked as a curious smile played across her peachy lips. She remembered the boys talking vividly about it for years. Of course, Benny had always put her and her mom first after her father died when she was sixteen. Her older brother had even put her through college, sometimes even working three jobs at once.</p><p>“I hope so.” It had always been Dean’s dream to own a bar – <em>this</em> bar. Since graduation, he and Benny had his mind set on it. But after his father’s heart attack two years ago, his health declined, and Dean’s dream had become a faint fantasy. His dad needed him at the family’s body shop, and while Dean loved working on cars, he had always wanted something for himself.</p><p>They noticed Jess giggled something into Sam’s ear again as the young couple watched them before Sam whispered something back.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, you two! No secrets. C’mon, share with the group,” Zoey challenged them with a grin.</p><p>“Yeah, what she said,” Dean assented. </p><p>“Nothing…I just told him I thought you guys looked cute together,” Jess giggled mischievously, and Sam grinned at them, but Dean and Zoey just glared in response. </p><p>“Sam, get your girlfriend home. She’s clearly drunk,” Zoey joked, and Dean chuckled next to her. </p><p>“Actually, I have a better idea. I wanted to teach Jess to shoot some pool,” the youngest Winchester stated and held out a hand to the blonde. She grabbed it as Sam led her to the pool table in the corner. </p><p>“Teach? You can’t even play yourself,” Dean called after him. </p><p>“Oh yeah? I beat your ass last time,” his little brother laughed.</p><p>“Did he now?” Zoey asked, baffled, and Dean nodded with a sheepish smile. “Look at big-shot Sammy.”</p><p>“Yep, all grown up now,” Dean breathed as a proud smile crossed his face, watching his little brother goof around with his girlfriend.</p><p>“You know, last time I talked to Heather on the phone, she was practically begging for Benny to propose to her soon,” Zoey said, and Dean chuckled.</p><p>“Well, I think he’s getting close to pop the question,” he mused. </p><p>“What about you? Got a lady friend in sight to settle down with? You already got the house,” she stated nonchalantly, but on the inside, she was definitely bursting from curiosity. The last two girlfriends she could remember had been Lisa and Cassie, and he hadn’t dated them for more than a year combined.</p><p>“Oh, you know me. Always been a lone wolf,” he replied and rolled his shoulders back. </p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true. You’re surrounded by friends, and everyone <em>adores</em> you in this town, Dean. I should know – I wrote a whole article about it in ninth grade,” she asserted firmly. </p><p>He frowned and let his head fall on the wood. “Oh God, I forgot about that,” he groaned. “Wasn’t even a big deal.”</p><p>“You saved a kid from a burning house. I’d say that’s a pretty big deal,” she maintained.</p><p>“I just drove by and saw it. Anyone would’ve reacted the same way,” he said modestly. </p><p>“No, I’ve traveled the world enough and seen plenty. Believe me, not everyone would’ve had the courage to. You, Dean Winchester, are just simply a great guy,” she stated with a shrug and a genuine smile.</p><p>His green eyes pierced right through her as the infamous Winchester grin appeared on his freckled face. Every time he stared at her like that, she could feel the heat rush through her whole body, and the more buzzed she was, the less she thought about the consequences. Her emotions wouldn’t be a problem; she could turn them off like a switch if she needed to. She could be just one of Dean Winchester’s one-night-stands – just one night of his hands all over her. But their flirtatious gaze was interrupted by Benny, who coughed slightly as he brought them another round.  </p><p>“You’re not trying to get my little sister drunk, are you, Dean?” Benny raised a brow at the pair, closely sitting together on the bench. </p><p>“What? No, of course not,” Dean defended with a nervous chuckle. Benny smirked cunningly as he placed the drinks down on the table before he walked back to the counter. </p><p>The group then drank a few more rounds, caught up, laughed, sang, and danced like old times until Benny had to close up the bar and kicked them out around 3am. Dean tossed his best friend the keys to his Baby, too drunk to get behind the wheel himself, and Benny drove the four of them home. He let out Sam and Jessica at the Winchester family home before letting Dean exit in front of Mr. Wilson’s house. The Lafitte home was only a few blocks up from there, and Benny parked the car in the driveway before he’d return it to its rightful owner in the morning. </p><p>As Zoey and Benny walked up to the small porch of their parents’ house, her older brother stopped her in her tracks before she entered. “You’re not gonna do anything stupid this summer, are you?”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Benny. Who do you think I am?” she giggled. </p><p>“My sister,” he stated dryly. </p><p>“Well, okay. Hard to argue with that one, bro,” she deadpanned, but he narrowed his blue eyes at her. “I promise I’ll be good. I’ve grown up too, graduated college… I told you I wanna figure out my shit this summer.”</p><p>“Good, good,” he nodded, satisfied with her answer. “You know he’s a good guy, right?” Benny knew he didn’t have to say his name for her to understand. </p><p>“The best,” she assented with a soft smile before she headed inside the house.</p>
<hr/><p>She dropped her bag and backpack in her old room upstairs and slipped into her pajamas. She really needed to take a shower in the morning – she hated the stank of airplane all over her body, but she was too exhausted now. </p><p>However, as she crawled under the covers, she couldn’t fall asleep. She just lied in her childhood bed and stared at the Dashboard Confessional and Green Day posters above her with a sigh. She had no idea what to do with her life now. Everything was open, and she could go anywhere she pleased. But where was that?</p><p>Her phone vibrated on her nightstand with a text message from her best friend, and she thanked the Gods for timezones. It was already morning mid-day in Paris. </p><p><strong>Violett:</strong> <em> Hey Z, landed in CO yet?</em><br/>
<strong>Zoey:</strong> <em> Yup.</em><br/>
<strong>Violett:</strong> <em> Did Sammy’s hot older brother pick you up? ;)</em><br/>
<strong>Zoey: </strong> <em>Yup. </em><br/>
<strong>Violett: </strong> <em>Is he even hotter now?</em><br/>
<strong>Zoey: </strong> <em>Yup. Aged like a fine wine…</em><br/>
<strong>Violett:</strong> <em> Did you drool on the backseat of his car, wishing he’d take you right there now?</em><br/>
<strong>Zoey: </strong> <em>Shut up. </em><br/>
<strong>Violett: </strong> <em>That’s a yes. </em></p><p>Zoey threw her phone on the mattress with a deep frown. Dean Winchester’s charming smile, his twinkling forest green eyes, and his protective attitude made her crush on him so hard when she was only fourteen years old. He had been her hero growing up. And while she certainly didn’t have a silly little girl crush on him anymore, she wouldn’t kick him out of bed either. But if there was one thing she knew: He was too damn good for her flaky ass.</p><p>As her fantasies started to run wild, her curiosity about the oldest Winchester made her finally fall into a blissful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this story, please leave some love with kudos or a comment. Feedback always makes my day!</p><p>I don't know how many chapters there'll be yet. Let's see :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her alarm clock woke her up at 8am. She gave it a good snooze before she hopped out of bed and into the shower. The warm water not only washed the airplane stank off but also soothed her hungover head a bit. The weather report announced a hot day, and even though in the mountain region it could get relatively fresh, she still opted for a lovely summer dress and grabbed her jeans jacket just to be safe.</p><p>She quietly snuck downstairs as her brother was always dead asleep until noon after his shifts. As she put her toes on the last step, she heard some noises coming from the kitchen and followed the commotion. </p><p>Her mother’s face instantly lit up as she recognized her daughter standing in the doorframe. She immediately dropped the plates she was washing back into the sink, pulled off her gloves, and hugged Zoey with tears in her eyes. Her mother had always been the sweetest and was overtly emotional. She had cried through several boxes of tissues at her graduation, and after her father’s death, she had almost been inconsolable. Her parents always had the perfect romance, and while it ended tragically, Zoey always wished she could be at least half as happy as them with someone someday.</p><p>“Oh, honey, I’m so glad you’re back home. I wanted to stay up last night, but I’ve been completely beat after my shift at the clinic,” her mother huffed apologetically as she entangled her daughter into a tight embrace. </p><p>“That’s alright, Mom. I’m here all summer. Maybe even forever. By the end, you’re gonna wish I’d leave again,” she teased. </p><p>“I would never!” her mom protested. “You want me to make you some breakfast, sunshine? I can make your favorite – pancakes with maple syrup, two stripes of bacon, eggs sunny-side up? I can make them into a smiley face,” she offered with a giddy smile.</p><p>“Mom, I’m not five,” Zoey frowned. However, she couldn’t help but grin at her mother’s happiness. “Maybe tomorrow. I wanted to grab a danish from Charlie’s bakery and some coffee as a thanks for Dean picking me up from the airport yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh, going over to Dean’s, are we?” Her mother wiggled her eyebrows at her. </p><p>“Mom, stop it. There’s nothing going on,” she tried to state in a serious tone but giggled nonetheless at her mother’s silliness. </p><p>“Too bad, he’s a good guy. Your father always liked him too,” her mom mumbled under her breath as she went back to her dishes nonchalantly. Zoey narrowed her eyes, shaking her head at her mom’s obvious behavior.</p><p>“Dad didn’t even know him that well,” she argued, crossing her arms as she curiously watched her mother.</p><p>“Well, you knew your father. He always solely trusted his gut feeling. Even knew you were gonna be a girl before me and the doctors knew,” her mom stated like it was the all winning fact. </p><p>“To be fair, his chances were pretty much fifty-fifty with that one,” Zoey remarked cleverly. </p><p>“Well, his chances are fifty-fifty with Dean as well,” her mother countered, leaving her daughter speechless. </p><p>“Damn, woman. You’re on fire today. It’s unfair to take advantage of people who hadn’t had their morning caffeine intake yet,” she playfully complained. </p><p>“Just saying – mother always knows best,” her mom stated matter-of-factly. </p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna leave now before more motherly wisdom rains down on me. Love you, bye!” She quickly grabbed the keys of the Impala from Benny’s jacket and headed out the door. </p>
<hr/><p>It was a sunny morning, so she rolled down the car’s windows and enjoyed the nice breeze as she drove around the picturesque town. She parked Baby in front of the little bakery on Main Street and headed inside. She watched as her friend Charlie carefully wiped off a piece of frosting from her girlfriend’s nose before she licked her finger with a smile and placed a loving kiss on her lips. </p><p>“Oh dear Lord, is everyone madly in love in this town?” she frowned jokingly as she closed the glass door of the shop behind her. </p><p>“Z! You’re back!” Charlie exclaimed excitedly and instantly ran over to her for a hug, barely letting her breathe. </p><p>“Nice car,” Grace noted with a smile and gestured with her chin to the shiny black Impala parked out front. </p><p>“Back in town for five minutes and already stole Dean Winchester’s car. Only you could be that ballsy,” Charlie laughed. “God, I missed you, my little troublemaker.” </p><p>“Hey, what makes you think I stole it? I’m an excellent driver,” Zoey protested. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Charlie smirked and gave her a wink. </p><p>She playfully narrowed her caramel eyes at her friend before she nodded admittedly, “Well, I better hurry before someone in this town snitches on me.”</p><p>“What can I get you, Bonnie?” Charlie asked with an arched eyebrow as she hopped behind the counter with her best customer service smile. </p><p>“Two danish and two coffees black, please,” she ordered with a grin. </p><p>Charlie shook her head with a chuckle and sighed, “You never change.”</p>
<hr/><p>Her next stop was Dean Winchester’s new home. She drove down the familiar road until she stopped by Mr. Wilson’s pale blue little house. The paint was chipped, but the garden looked tidier, and she could tell Dean was currently fixing the leaky roof. A row of sunflowers was also neatly planted alongside the kitchen window, just like they always had been. </p><p>She parked the Impala in the driveway, grabbed her brown paper bag of goodies and two disposable cups of coffee, balancing everything carefully until she reached the front door. She knocked twice on the white wood, almost dropping her belongings before the door sprung open. </p><p>His green eyes went wide at the sight of her, and his lips formed into a big smile as he recognized his surprise visitor. He was still feeling hungover and had barely slept. He felt like his eyes were playing a trick on him, finding himself in a weird daydream. He tried to blink her away, but she wouldn’t go anywhere.</p><p>She was wearing an emerald flower-patterned dress, which gently flowed to her knees, a jeans jacket, and a broad grin on her cherry lips. The dark sunglasses suggested she was as hungover as he was. He noticed only later she was also holding a paper bag and some coffees. </p><p>“Hey, what you’re doing here?” he smiled.</p><p>“Oh, just thought I bring back your baby and a little thank you for picking up poor little old me from the airport,” she giggled.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I don’t think you’re ever gonna have a problem hitching a ride from someone,” Dean smirked and leaned a little closer to her as he supported himself with his arm against the doorframe. But then it dawned on him, and his face fell; the soft, charming expression replaced by sole irritation. “Wait, did you maniac drive my car?” He rushed past her and immediately started to search the shiny black metal for any damage in a panic.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, I’m a good driver. <em>You</em> taught me how to drive,” she argued. </p><p>“You’re a horrible driver. There was nothing I could do for you then, and there’s nothing I can do for you now. Don’t drive my car,” he pointed his index finger sternly at her as he walked back towards her. Luckily, she had managed to drive Baby here safely, and it was pure luck indeed. “It’s like the only rule I have for you,” he huffed, a little frustrated before he stopped in his tracks right in front of her. </p><p>“Only one, huh?” she bit her lip, hiding her smirk, and wiggled her eyebrows at him. </p><p>“Nice try, grasshopper,” he smirked. “Flirting’s not gonna get you out of this one. So, how far did you take your joyride?” He sternly raised one of his brows at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but he couldn’t help the small crooked smile that stayed on his lips. </p><p>“Uh, just, you know, from my house to yours,” she stammered in response. It was hard to concentrate as Dean towered over her, broad-shouldered and flexing his muscles underneath his black T-shirt. Somehow, anger only made the guy hotter. </p><p>“And where did you get the coffee? Oh, <em>Charlie’s</em>. I see,” he wisecracked as he took one of the cups from her hands and read the label. </p><p>“It’s on the way,” she shrugged innocently. </p><p>“You live three blocks up the street,” Dean argued, shaking his head. </p><p>“I don’t like left turns,” she countered with a cheeky grin. </p><p>“Jesus,” Dean exhaled deeply and rolled his eyes back before he grabbed the brown paper bag from her and headed back inside the house with his goodies, Zoey following him closely. </p><p>She replaced her sunglasses with a wondrous look on her face once she stood in the foyer. There were still a lot of repairs left to be done, and the house was far from decorated, but she was immediately struck with a wave of homey coziness as she entered. </p><p>“You like it?” he asked, his gaze not leaving her, as they made their way to the little kitchen nook. He smiled when the morning sunbeams shone through the window, hitting her honey eyes just right, and they shimmered golden in the sunlight. </p><p>“Mr. Wilson was right. This is really nice,” she smiled softly as her eyes studied the sunflowers outside the window. </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean assented, smiling, but his green eyes weren’t focused on the same thing hers were. He was simply mesmerized by the redheaded woman in his kitchen and finally understood what Earl must have meant. The old man had probably seen his wife standing at the same spot as Zoey every day.</p><p>“What?” she questioned with a giggle as she turned back to him and noticed he was staring at her. </p><p>“Uh, nothing,” he cleared his throat and quickly took a sip from his cup. “I mean, the house is small, but I don’t need a lot more.”</p><p>“I think it’s perfect for you,” she said, and the most genuine smile appeared on her face. She was happy all her friends had found something joyful in their lives. As she glanced around the house, she could already see Dean’s story unfold – his wife decorating the Christmas tree in the living room next to the fireplace, him teaching his kids how to ride a bike on the street outside, having BBQs in the backyard for the whole neighborhood to enjoy, and Dean just being incredibly happy overall.</p><p>“Yeah, still have to fix the paint outside, though. Any suggestions?” </p><p>“I like the OG color. Just needs a fresh new coat, I think. I can help you with that if you want,” she offered kindly. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks. Do you know anything about painting?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“As much as I know about driving,” she teased him, and he chortled. “Besides, you should take advantage of us unemployed college graduates.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Well, you know, I can’t technically pay you.”</p><p>“I’m sure I can think of something,” she grinned and licked her lips, gently leaning forward on the counter on her elbows before she took an innocent sip of coffee. </p><p>He pursed his lips at her words and was glad the little kitchen isle was standing firmly between them. He mimicked her gesture and leaned forward on his palms as well with his signature charming smirk, “And what exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p>The corners of her mouth moved to a satisfied smile at his response. He had never so blatantly flirted back before. At least it seemed a little more than their usual flirtatious banter, and she decided to take advantage of the moment. She bit down on her lower lip, trying not to break her gaze with his jade orbs as she spoke, “Depends on how <em>hard</em> you’ll make me work.”</p><p>He swallowed, almost coughing out the mouthful of coffee. She giggled, amused at his bashful reaction to her comment, before her eyes wandered to the clock on the wall above the fridge. “C’mon, Colorado. You’re late for work,” she stated as she headed outside. </p><p>“Oh, shit,” Dean muttered as he realized the time and hurried after her. </p><p>“By the way, can you drop me off at Main Street on the way? I have some errands to run,” she said as they strolled to the car. </p><p>“Ah, so this is the real reason why you stopped by. You need another ride,” Dean stated with a knowing smirk. </p><p><em>No, actually, I wanted to see you, idiot</em>, she thought as she glanced at him. </p><p>“You know me well, Winchester,” she mumbled instead as she slid into the passenger’s seat. </p>
<hr/><p>Dean let her hop out on the sidewalk on Main Street before he headed off to his father’s body shop. She enjoyed the warm June sun rays on her skin as she strolled down the street, greeting familiar faces, and her eyes curiously observed her surroundings. The front of the local supermarket had gotten a new coat of canary yellow paint. The barbershop had stayed the same; the only exception was now, Mr. Turner’s son was cutting hair instead of him. A lot of small things had changed, but it still felt like the same old hometown she had grown up in. </p><p>She refilled her coffee cup before stopping by the post office and used the copy machine to print more resumes. She added a portfolio of some of the selected articles she had written over the years and sealed them carefully into envelopes. As she sat by the little window seat, she researched the addresses of all the magazines she wanted to apply to before she scribbled them on the envelopes and handed them to Missouri, the manager of the local post office and mail lady. </p><p>“Oh, honey, what is all that? You’re looking for a job?” Missouri asked her with a curious smile. </p><p>“Yeah, wish me luck,” Zoey sighed. </p><p>“You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you’ll find something that makes you happy,” Missouri assured her. </p><p>“That’s what they all keep saying,” she mumbled in response. She thought it was inaudibly, but Missouri must’ve heard her as she peaked her ears. </p><p>“Well, you usually find exactly what you need when you stop looking,” Missouri advised ominously, but she just threw the old woman a suspicious look. </p><p>“Oh, you’re a hoot, Missouri,” she remarked with a giggle. </p><p>“I’m not joking, sweet girl,” the older woman stated sternly. “But if you’re looking for a job over the summer, you might check in with Mr. Singer.”</p><p>“Thanks, I will. See ya!” she gratefully told the woman, hopping cheerfully outside with her new lead for a job.</p><p>She was surprised to find Mr. Singer was still alive and breathing. He had already been an old grouch while she interned at the local newspaper in high school. Now, he was probably a dinosaur. But Missouri was right; the <em>Granite Creek Chronicle</em> was probably the best place she could work at over the summer. After all, Mr. Singer had taught her everything she knew about journalism and even wrote a letter of recommendation to her college. </p><p>The newspaper’s office was only a few blocks down the street, but the space was small, old, and dusty. At the height of the paper, the highest number of reporters that worked here at the same time was five. And that was during the Vietnam War. Nowadays, the world was a little quieter – at least, the bubble of Granite Creek was. </p><p>“Mr. Singer?” She looked around the office for a sign of the old man before she heard some rustling noises coming from underneath a big wooden desk in the middle of the room. </p><p>A gray-haired man then peaked his head up and slammed a stack of papers on the table before he pulled the glasses on his forehead down to his nose to get a better look at the blur in his office.</p><p>“Mr. Singer, it’s me, Zoey Lafitte,” she smiled warmly at him, trying to jog the old man’s memory. </p><p>“Zoey? Oh, sweetheart, I haven’t seen you in ages.” His face lit up once he recognized her. “How are you? What brings you here?”</p><p>“I’m great. Just wanted to stop by and say hi. I finally graduated from UW… And I can see you’re still holding up the fort,” she said with a chuckle as she took a look around the room. It was mostly empty, and a lot of its contents were stored in moving boxes.</p><p>“Oh, I’m gettin’ old, sweetheart. Can’t hold the fort down by myself any longer. Hell, I can’t even see half the letters on the page anymore,” he huffed sorrowfully.</p><p>“Wait, you’re closing the <em>Chronicle</em>?” She wrinkled her brow at him. “But Missouri said you were looking for someone.”</p><p>“I was…for a long time. But nobody with talent wants to stay in this goddamn small-town. Couldn’t find a replacement to take over,” he explained. </p><p>“Well, I could do it,” she quickly cut in.</p><p>“You wanna take over the <em>Granite Creek Chronicle</em>?” He questioningly arched a brow at her. </p><p>“I mean, not forever…but I could do it over the summer and look for an appropriate replacement. We can’t let the <em>Chronicle</em> die. It’s a piece of town history,” she argued. “Hell, your grandfather built this building with his bare hands! And you made it famous with that badass mob story in the ‘60s.”</p><p>“Damn right, I did,” Mr. Singer chuckled happily at the memory. “Alright, girlie. You got the job. Stop by tomorrow at ten. I have some stories for you to work on.”</p><p>She shrieked excitedly and happily hugged the old man before she hopped to the door. “You’re not gonna regret it, Mr. S. I promise!”</p>
<hr/><p>It was late in the afternoon when she stopped by the Winchester garage after a successful day of errands. She found Dean stuck under a classic car in his jeans, a black T-shirt, and his button-up coolly tied around his waist. She smiled as she remembered all the girls in school watching and lurking from across the street as Dean obliviously worked away on a car while she was the only girl who got to hang out with him in the garage. </p><p>“Hey, Colorado,” she greeted him, and he startled up, hitting his head.</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked with a giggle as she tilted her head underneath the vehicle to check on him. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said as he rolled out from under the car and grinned at her. His face and bare arms were covered in grease, dirt, and sweat. </p><p><em>No wonder all these girls lurked back then</em>, she mused as she watched him, biting down on her bottom lip. She hopped on the wooden workbench and crossed her legs tightly, hoping the friction would soothe some of the ache she started to feel between her thighs. </p><p>“You look a lot happier now than in the morning,” he stated as he glanced at the joyful smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh, I <em>feel</em> happier. I’ve been rejuvenated by life, my friend. I could rip out trees, sing <em>What’s Up</em> from the rooftops…,” she declared. <em>And staring at you helps too.</em></p><p>“I’m sure that’s just the coffee. How many is that today?” Dean gestured with his chin to the disposable cup in her hand as he wiped his greased hands with a rag.</p><p>“Fourth one,” she shrugged a little jittery. </p><p>“Jesus,” he huffed with an eye-roll. “Okay, what brings you here, grasshopper?” Dean questioned, switching his tools before disappearing underneath the vehicle again.</p><p>“Oh, just wanted to tell you the good news. I found a job!” she exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>“Already?” He rolled out underneath the car again to look up at her with a furrowed brow. “You just got here yesterday.” </p><p>His voice almost sounded a little disappointed, even though she knew he probably couldn’t wait to get rid of her again. “It’s a summer job in town, doofus. I’m helping Mr. Singer out with the <em>Chronicle</em>.”</p><p>“Didn’t he want to close that down?” Dean asked, his voice sounding a little strained as he continued working on the car. </p><p>“Not anymore. I’m gonna save it and find a replacement,” she announced eagerly. </p><p>He shook his head with a smile, which she couldn’t see as it was hidden by the car. She was still the same old Zoey, always looking for a new project – a new adventure. “Are you now?”</p><p>“Yes! You know, it’s a shame they couldn’t find anyone else. I mean, the paper is great,” she argued. </p><p>“Well, no one with talent wants to stay here,” Dean stated dryly. </p><p>“That’s what Singer said, but I don’t understand why. Granite Creek is so pretty, especially in fall and winter; the people are awesome, the mountains, the trees…,” she trailed off and motioned to the scenic view outside. </p><p>“You of all people don’t get <em>why</em> no one wants to stay here? You left right after school, and you’re gonna leave again in a few months. Because you know your talent is also wasted here.”</p><p>“That’s not true. You know my dad always wanted me to travel and see the world like he did. There’s so much to see out there. Why would I stay at the one place I know by heart?” She lifted a brow at him. Her dad had set aside money for her to travel because he always wanted her to be an explorer like he had been. He had even met her mother on a trip to Italy, and they instantly started a whirlwind romance before they moved to her mother’s hometown. She had always hoped she would find something like that during one of her trips. “But the <em>Granite Creek Chronicle</em> is an important part of town. You know, small-town papers like these are the building blocks of our constitutional right to freedom of speech. Those big-city newspapers just wanna silence us.”</p><p>“Whoa, slow your roll, little grasshopper. Before you start a war with the big city folks, might wanna get settled in first,” Dean reminded her with a chuckle. </p><p>“Good point, Colorado. Get a feel for the enemy first,” she smiled and took another contemplative sip from her coffee cup. She watched him as he switched his tools again and opened up the hood of the old teal Mustang. “Who’s car is this anyway?”</p><p>“Uh, mine for now,” he replied, keeping his head under the hood, working on the engine. </p><p>Her jaw dropped and her hazel eyes widened in shock. “What! You’re cheating on Baby?! Poor girl,” she huffed in exaggeration, earning her a laugh from the mechanic.</p><p>“It’s just a fling,” he played along. “Gonna sell her once she’s fixed. Been doing this for a year now – buying some run-down classics, restoring them. Dad thought it was a good idea. Actually made a bit of money with it,” he shrugged modestly. </p><p>“Enough to make a downpayment on a house?” she arched an eyebrow with a grin. </p><p>He chuckled, “You know it.”</p><p>“Really smart idea,” she smiled before chewing down on her bottom lip. “Hm…local hero turned savvy business prodigy,” she mused thoughtfully. </p><p>He lifted his head from the engine to her. Her classic thinker expression was written across her face, and he narrowed his pine-green eyes at her. “You’re not gonna write a story about this, are you?”</p><p>She rolled her shoulders back with an innocent smile. “Depends on what story leads Mr. Singer has for me tomorrow. Otherwise, you’re pretty much fucked.”</p><p>Dean pensively rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. “Well, I guess I can manage…,” he sighed. “As long as you’re the one who’s fucking me,” he added with the boldest smile, taking a step closer to her. While he knew his comment might have been a little risky, he couldn’t resist any longer. She had been on his mind since she showed up at his doorstep this morning. And now it was just cruel the way she sat on his workbench, sun-kissed legs dangling down. It would be so easy for him to fuck her right there, but he knew that would definitely cross a line. He didn’t break their gaze though, watching the red color rush to her cheeks and her cherry lips parting slightly in bewilderment. He had completely rendered the talkative redhead speechless and enjoyed it immensely. “And that’s my revenge for this morning, sweetheart.”</p>
<hr/><p>After he finished a long day of work, Dean sat down on a barstool by the counter of <em>Rocky’s</em> like he did most days, and Benny slid him a bottle of beer across the wooden surface in their usual routine. </p><p>“Have you heard your sister got a job today? Convinced Singer to keep the <em>Chronicle</em> open,” Dean informed Benny as he took a gulp of his beer. He still couldn’t shake the image of Zoey in the garage today and was seriously questioning how his tiny crush could have gotten so much worse in only 24 hours. </p><p>“Yeah, she hopped by earlier and told me. But hey, if anyone could convince the old grump…,” Benny chuckled, and Dean joined him.</p><p>“It’s her,” he finished his friend’s sentence. </p><p>“Hey, I gotta show you something, brother,” Benny said with a wide grin before he fumbled in his jeans pockets and pulled out a little black ring box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful antique-looking diamond ring.</p><p>“Benny, I don’t know what to say…I haven’t ever thought about us in that way,” Dean joked, and Benny let out a deep laugh. </p><p>“You’re something, Winchester,” he chuckled, shaking his head. </p><p>“No, but seriously, I’m really happy for you. So, when are you gonna pop the question?” Dean asked. He had known Benny was gonna marry Heather after his friend couldn’t shut up about her for five hours after the first date three years ago. </p><p>“I thought about doing it on the camping trip. You know, by the waterfall, stars and moon above us, fireplace in the distance…,” Benny described a dreamy scene. </p><p>“Didn’t take you for such a romantic,” Dean noted with a snigger. </p><p>“Oh, what we wouldn’t do for the ladies in our lives,” Benny hummed blissfully before he shot Dean a look. “Am I right?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Dean muttered and quietly took another sip, staring into emptiness. </p><p>The only two relationships he’d had, had ended disastrously. Cassie had left out of the blue one morning, only leaving a note behind that said she couldn’t be with him anymore and was moving to the city for a new job. He still didn’t know what happened exactly. They had gotten in a fight the night before where she accused him of being ‘emotionally unavailable.’ Still better than Lisa, who had just simply called him ‘damaged’ when she ran for the hills. But granted, that one was mildly deserved. </p><p>Benny leaned closer to him over the counter with a sigh, “Listen, brother, I hope you don’t think I would ever stand between you and your…happiness.” </p><p>He glanced up at his best friend, a little baffled at the sudden heart-to-heart about presumably his own little sister. “What, no! C’mon, man. Of course, you’re not!” While the whole circumstances had held him back a little, it had never been due to Benny’s fault. </p><p>“Good, good… Then when are you finally gonna make your move, huh?” Benny smirked at him. “You know she had a crush on you in high school.” </p><p>“She did not,” Dean huffed, trying to play it cool, but it came off more than just a little insincere. <em>She had a crush on me? </em></p><p>“She sure did. Right up there with Timberlake, and what’s the other one’s name from that movie she liked?” Benny snapped his fingers, trying to remember.</p><p>“Ah, Ryan Phillipe from <em>Cruel Intentions</em>. That movie really ruined her for good,” Dean shook his head at the memory. </p><p>“Oh, it did,” Benny assented. “She does have a type. It’s usually asshole, but you seem to be the outlier, my brother.”</p><p>“I don’t think I am,” Dean snorted. If you asked a few girls around town, they would surely attest to that.</p><p>“Right,” Benny nodded with a knowing smile. “Always love ‘em and leave ‘em, huh, my friend?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean breathed out thoughtfully as he stared at the empty bottle in his hands. He knew he’d never be good enough for anyone in the long run. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoy this story, please let me know in the comments or leave a simple kudos to make my day :)</p><p>Who do you think won the flirty banter in this chapter? I'm inclined to give this one to Dean...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We Didn't Start the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been up since 5am, researching everything she could find about the past four years while she was gone. What stories could she have missed? She needed to be up-to-date for her first day of work. She had already texted several of her old connections to see if they had a scoop to a good story. She was so excited; she barely even slept, tossing and turning from one side of the bed to the other before she tumbled to the floor and gave up. </p><p>At around 8am, she could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and she knew her mother had been prepared this morning. As she came downstairs, a giant breakfast spread had already been set up at the little dining table, and her mother waited for her with a big, warm smile on her face. </p><p>“Mom, you didn’t have to do that,” she stated a little guiltily as she chewed on a piece of bacon. Her mother already worked an exhausting job as a nurse; she shouldn’t have to slave away for her daughter too. </p><p>“Oh, nonsense, sunshine,” her mother shook her head. “I’ll never get to do this anymore anyway. Benny’s always at Heather’s, and you’re everywhere <em>but</em> here…”</p><p>“You know, breakfast tastes a lot better with that pinch of motherly guilt,” Zoey said sarcastically and grinned.</p><p>“You like it? I have more where that came from. Don’t even get me started on the grandkids,” her mother playfully countered, laughing away at her own joke. Zoey’s eyes widened at her mom’s comment. She almost choked on her food, only coughing in response. Her mom walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead with a giggle, “I love you, my little sunshine.”</p><p>After breakfast, her mom left for another shift at the local family clinic. Zoey then cleaned the dishes and put in a load of laundry before she got ready for her big day at work. She had also made plans with Jess and Sam in the afternoon and was excited to stop by the old Winchester house again to see John and Mary as well. If she saw Dean in the evening too, it would be a bonus. </p><p>However, she hadn’t just barely slept out of pure excitement for her job alone. The green-eyed boy-next-door had roamed her mind freely in the night, and she couldn’t just blame the scorching June temperatures for the heat she felt rise inside of her. But Dean Winchester deserved more than the hot-mess-express she offered. </p><p>After their flirtatious banter yesterday, she had gotten cold feet a little – not that they were even warm before. But as more and more dirty thoughts had pushed to the surface of her mind, she knew she needed to stop before they ever went too far. More than anything, she was scared to lose him as a friend, or even Sam. What if Dean wouldn’t want to hang out anymore afterward? What if Sam got mad and couldn’t forgive her? What if everything just became painfully awkward? While it was fair to call her a train wreck most of the time, she wouldn’t derail this particular train. </p><p><em>But damn</em>…, she fantasized as his signature smile popped back into her head before she chastised herself again. </p><p>Admittedly, she wasn’t just worried about the damage Hurricane Zoey may cause, but what if Dean was a fucking tsunami, and she’d be the one left broken afterward? What if he blew up her whole world? She had been burned too many times and learned not to get too attached. But no matter how many times she had sworn herself that, it usually still ended with a broken heart for her. And she knew she wouldn’t survive getting her heart broken by Dean Winchester.</p><p>On her way to work, she stopped by <em>Charlie’s</em> for another shot of caffeine. While Grace convinced her to try one of her newest cupcake creations, deafening roaring sounded from the street outside as a row of bikers rolled through town. </p><p>“Tourists?” Zoey arched an eyebrow questioningly at the two girls. Some bikers liked to take a scenic mountain ride during the summer, and while the loud noise disturbed the quaint small-town, they were usually harmless. Mostly middle-aged lawyers and accountants who rented a Harley for the summer to get over their mid-life crisis. </p><p>But Charlie’s grimace told her something was different about them before the redhead confirmed her suspicions, “Uh, nope. They’ve been here a while. Few months, maybe?” Charlie glanced at her girlfriend for affirmation, and Grace nodded. “They mostly stay to themselves. Settled at the outskirts of town. Kinda creepy if you ask me.”</p><p>“Wait, we have a biker gang now?” Zoey furrowed her brow before her journalistic instincts kicked in. “What else do you know?”</p><p>Charlie instantly threw her a look. “Not much,” she shrugged. “But if you are planning on writing a story about a potentially dangerous gang, you are crazier than I thought.”</p><p>“Welp, sane isn’t gonna win me a Pulitzer,” Zoey joked. </p><p>Charlie sighed defeatedly, knowing her friend too well to try and stop her. Zoey then grabbed her coffee and another cupcake to go and headed to the <em>Chronicle’s</em> office. She found Mr. Singer crouched over his desk this time, and as she stepped closer, she could tell he had made his morning coffee rather Irish. </p><p>“Morning, boss!” she sounded chipper, and the old man startled up, almost spilling his coffee over his paperwork.</p><p>“Jesus!” he huffed before he gathered himself. “First rule: Don’t sneak up on people, especially if they’re old. Second rule: Tone down the cheerfulness a little, okay, girlie?”</p><p>She bit her lip to hide her smile. She didn’t take offense at the comment – in fact, it reminded her just a little too much of Dean. “Will do. I’m sorry, Mr. Singer,” she stated in feigned seriousness. </p><p>“Third rule: Please call me Bobby. I’m not your boss. I’m your colleague,” the old man grumbled. </p><p>“Sure, bos-…Bobby,” she quickly corrected herself. </p><p>Satisfied with her answer, he nodded. “Good. Now, here’s a few small stories I want you to write for the next issue.” He slid a staple of folders on his desk closer to her. “It’s mostly community stuff, typical hiking accidents, and the upcoming Sheriff’s election.”</p><p>“Well, Sheriff Mills is gonna win that one. She’s ran unopposed for years, and everyone loves her,” she shrugged, not seeing much of a story there other than pure advertisement. </p><p>“Not this year. A guy called Fergus MacLeod announced his candidacy a few days ago,” Bobby stated. </p><p>She frowned, “Never heard that name before. I’m assuming he’s not from around here.”</p><p>“Nope, Scottish ancestry as far as I could find out. Not much else is known. He was supposedly a Sheriff’s deputy in Illinois before he moved down here.”</p><p>Maybe she had been wrong yesterday, and a lot more was changing around her hometown – and not necessarily for the better. She decided to ask Bobby about the biker gang as well. She knew of all the people in Granite Creek Bobby would always have his eagle-eye on everything. </p><p>“So, you’ve seen them too, huh?” he huffed, shaking his head as he pulled out a red folder and slapped it on his desk. “That’s everything I could find out so far. Folks around here believe they’re harmless. I’m not so sure.”</p><p>She cocked one of her eyebrows. “Why?” </p><p>“They’ve been buying up a couple of abandoned buildings around town,” Bobby said. </p><p>“Why? And where did they get the money from?” She already suspected illegal activities; Bobby’s look only confirmed it. “Does Sheriff Mills know?”</p><p>“Yup, told her several times. But she can’t make arrests without any evidence,” Bobby replied nonchalantly, but Zoey’s mind jumped into over-drive. </p><p>“Can I have that folder?” She pointed at the red file, but Bobby threw her a stern look. </p><p>“No offense, sweetheart. But I’m not gonna let you get yourself in danger over a dying small-town paper. Just leave the research to the cops for this one. Look, I know what it’s like to be a young reporter, eager to get the biggest story for the front page, but you’re too inexperienced yet to work a story this big,” Bobby advised in a fatherly tone. </p><p>She bit down on her lip, thinking of an argument to convince the old man. She didn’t have to go through with writing the story, but she at least wanted to take a look. “Would you have listened to that advice when you were my age? I mean, you were barely nineteen when you worked that mob story.”</p><p>“Those were different times. The paper had more resources. I had a mentor that helped me,” Bobby countered. </p><p>“Well, I surely could profit from a mentor. If there were only a colleague that could provide me with endless wisdom, knowledge, and experience…,” she mused with a hint of sarcasm. </p><p>Bobby certainly picked up on her undertone and narrowed his eyes at her. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface, contemplating for a moment, before he sighed deeply in defeat, “Fine. You can take a look. And I suppose…I could-.” Another heavy huff. “-<em>mentor</em> you.” </p><p>She wanted to shriek in excitement but quickly remembered the second rule and stopped herself. Instead, she nodded quickly, grabbed her pack of files, headed over to a little desk near the window, and keenly started her work. </p>
<hr/><p>At around 2pm, she arrived at the Winchester house and settled with Jess and Sam in the backyard, drinking lemonade as they enjoyed the sun. The girls promised Mary to help her with dinner and bake a pie later while John thoroughly cleaned the grill for a Friday night barbecue. </p><p>“How was your first day?” Sam asked Zoey as he leaned back in the tiny lawn chair, clearly too big to fit comfortably. </p><p>“Okay, I guess. It’s not like I expected there to be a bombshell story, but I still hoped for a little more than just writing about Mayor Harvelle’s new community garden,” she scoffed with a bit of frustration. </p><p>Sam and Jess chuckled. “Yeah, I guess that could be kinda…,” Sam tried to think of a word that didn’t sound unmotivated. </p><p>“Boring? Yeah, Sam, it’s boring. There’s no nice way to frame this,” she huffed, and even John chuckled in agreement over the grill without glancing up. “At least, Bobby gave me his secret folder about this new biker gang.”</p><p>“Biker gang?” John’s head turned to them now. </p><p>“Yeah, you know about them?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“They come by the garage sometimes for parts. Dean handles them mostly,” John replied before he looked sternly at her. “I hope you know to stay away from them.”</p><p>She bit her bottom lip briefly before a sweet smile appeared on her face. “Yes, sir, of course. I’ll stay away. Big promise,” she said without John noticing she had her fingers crossed behind her back. The only one who seemed to witness it was Jess, who sucked her lips in to hide a smirk. </p><p>“Good,” John replied, satisfied before he turned to his son. “Sam, can you help me get the coals from the garage?” It was unusual for John to ask for help, but ever since his heart attack, he realized he needed to swallow some of his pride and rely more on his sons. </p><p>Sam got up from his chair and marched ahead in an instant. “Sure, Dad.” </p><p>As the guys disappeared around the house corner, Jess turned her head and grinned broadly at the redhead, “I imagine you’ve been doing that trick since kindergarten.”</p><p>Zoey chuckled, “Damn right, sister.”</p><p>“So, you really wanna write that gang story?” Jess raised a concerned eyebrow. </p><p>“No…maybe…I don’t know. It might not even be a story. I’ll do some research, and if it turns out there is something, I’ll give it to the Sheriff,” she shrugged honestly. So far, all Bobby had was his gut feeling. Granted, the old man’s suspicions had usually proven true. </p><p>“Maybe you could ask Dean? If he already has a business relationship with them…,” Jess mused. </p><p>“Yeah, but Dean would throw me into his car, drive me outta state, and tie me up somewhere in Nova Scotia to keep me away from this,” she chortled. </p><p>“Tie you up, huh?” Jess smirked mischievously. </p><p>Zoey threw her a glare, protesting, “Oh, c’mon, not you too!”</p><p>“What?” Jess rolled her shoulders innocently. “It’s just…you guys really seem to…kinda…like each other?” The blonde couldn’t have phrased the sentence more carefully. “You really never thought about it?”</p><p>She sighed heavily, “Duh, of course, I have. Unlike everyone’s belief in this town, I’m not entirely insane. All my five senses are working.”</p><p>“Sooooo?” Jess tried to pull the information out of her with a curious smile. </p><p>“Sooooo,” she mimicked Jess’s intonation but then actually didn’t know what to say. “I, uh… Look, if he wasn’t Sam’s brother or Benny’s best friend, then yeah, I probably would’ve boned him already. But he is, so it’s never gonna happen.”</p><p>“I’m sure Sam and Benny wouldn’t mind. They love you two,” Jess argued. </p><p>“Yes, they love us <em>separately</em>. I just don’t want it to be awkward once Dean gets married to some chick. I’m sure he’d rather not have the girl he once fucked at the same family BBQ as his wife. I’d still like to hang out with you guys for the next few years,” she retorted. </p><p>Jess thought quietly for a moment before she asked, “What if you’re the wife?”</p><p>Zoey burst into laughter at the idea alone, “Oh, sweetheart, if you keep this up, you’re gonna replace me as the new insane person in town.”</p><p>Jess frowned slightly but retreated with a sigh. It clearly hadn’t been the answer the blonde had hoped for, and Zoey was glad she didn’t push the topic any further. She didn’t mind the questions but wanted to avoid getting her hopes up. </p><p>She had done it once after her high school graduation – hoping Dean would finally ask her out. They had even spent a nice summer day together, talking all night long as their feet dangled in the cool pool water. She could’ve sworn he had checked her out several times that day and wanted to kiss her tons more. But he never did. And by the end of the night, she had been sure her mind had only conjured up an illusion where Dean Winchester would actually be interested in her. Three weeks later, he began dating Cassie, which stung a little. She was glad she didn’t have to witness their romance the whole summer and moved to Seattle for college soon after. </p><p>In hindsight, she knew it had all been for the better.</p>
<hr/><p>When Dean woke up this morning, he felt like he had barely slept. His dreams had been so vivid, he could’ve as well been awake. While all his visions followed a different theme, they revolved around only one person. His mind repeatedly failed to shake off Zoey Lafitte, but he never managed to hold another thought long enough to forget her completely. </p><p>He had to admit he was slightly disappointed this morning when he wasn’t greeted by the redhead at his front door again like the day before. Not that they had made any specific plans, or he had expected another surprise, but the thought that it would have been nice to see her had crossed his mind. </p><p>However, his feeling of disappointment sunk further as the day went on, and she hadn’t shown up once at the garage either. He figured she was probably busy, too excited about her first day at work to think much about anything else and certainly not him. The longer he thought about it, the sillier he felt for feeling so disheartened he didn’t get to see her that day. </p><p>After he closed up the garage, he cleaned himself off a little before Friday night barbecue with the family. His dad loved nothing more than to throw on the grill in the summer and had made it a weekly tradition when he and Sam were still children. </p><p>As Dean entered through the red door of his childhood home, his heart instantly pounded faster in his chest when he recognized her laugh echo through the kitchen. The corners of his mouth instantly formed to the widest smile at the thought of seeing her. Before a new daydream could surface, a clearing of someone’s throat brought him back to reality. </p><p>“Hey, Dean,” Sam smirked teasingly as he watched his older brother stand frozen in the foyer. “Zoey’s in the kitchen with Mom and Jess,” he added nonchalantly, but Dean knew exactly what his impish little brother was implying with that comment and glared in response. </p><p>He decided not to engage in Sam’s teasing and headed straight to the kitchen, where he found the three women working. His mom was cutting some vegetables while Jess and Zoey each prepared a pie. He assumed his mom was teaching the girls as they both looked like flour had exploded all over them. Zoey was even currently waging a war on the dough, kneading it with all the strength she could muster up. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, you little bitch,” she huffed in frustration, pounding hard into the spongy blob.</p><p>He figured his mom would at least raise an eyebrow at the choice of language, but instead, he caught his mother chortling at the redhead’s outburst. Zoey had probably been taking out her frustrations on the poor pie crust for a while, much to everyone else’s amusement. </p><p>“I hope you’re holding another pie in reserve, Mom,” Dean remarked and jokingly motioned to Zoey’s experiment on the counter. The redhead glowered her hazel eyes at him in response. </p><p>“I think Jess’s is gonna be perfect,” Sam said as he entered the kitchen and hugged Jess from behind, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. </p><p>“Aw, thank you, baby,” Jess said and turned her head just enough so he could kiss her. </p><p>“Ew, not again, guys. That’s for sure gonna ruin the pie,” Zoey playfully protested their make-out session, but of course, that didn’t stop the two lovebirds in the least. </p><p>Dean chuckled but couldn’t help himself and feel a little jealous as he watched his little brother happily intertwined with his girl. He never thought he’d want that, but as he glanced over to Zoey, he wanted nothing more than to gently brush the flour off her cheeks and nose with his thumb before he’d move his hands to her neck and waist, softly pushing her closer to him as he’d entangle her in a sweet but deep kiss. </p><p>He knew her thoughts weren’t the same as he observed her trying to get the filling right with the highest concentration. His gaze might have lingered a little too long because he suddenly felt his mother’s hand comfortingly brush his cheek. He felt himself blush underneath her touch, becoming painfully aware his embarrassing crush on Zoey had even caught his mom’s attention. </p><p>He frowned internally, hoping soon enough his little attraction would just disappear to where it came from – before it became obvious to the entire freaking town. </p>
<hr/><p>Sam and Jess didn’t even have to try that hard to get rid of Zoey and Dean. The oldest Winchester hadn’t hesitated to offer the redhead a ride home after they had declined to join the couple at Rocky’s, claiming they were too exhausted to drink tonight. </p><p>Benny welcomed the two expectantly with a beer as they sat down at the counter. “So? What’s the status, Luigi? Has Mario saved the Princess yet?” he grinned at the youngest Winchester.</p><p>“I don’t think Mario’s willingness is the problem. It seems more likely the Princess doesn’t want to be saved because she doesn’t know she’s the Princess,” Jess stated cleverly, and Benny nodded understandingly. </p><p>“What?” Sam wrinkled his brow, confused. “Guys, are the codenames really necessary?”</p><p>Benny leaned in closer over the counter, speaking in a lower volume, “We don’t want the whole town knowing, do we?” </p><p>“The whole town already knows,” Bobby Singer grumbled from his barstool around the corner, and three heads turned perplexed at the old man. </p><p>“Knows what?” Sheriff Mills peaked her head up from her booth. </p><p>“Zoey and that Winchester boy,” Bobby yelled across the bar.</p><p>“Oh, that,” the Sheriff stated, suddenly bored by the unexciting news. </p><p>“If you knew, why did you mess it up last year, Jody?” Benny asked Sheriff Mills, throwing his hands up a little frustrated. </p><p>“I didn’t know it was them in that golf cart! I was doing my job! I thought it was some stupid teenagers,” Jody defended herself. “Of course, I should’ve known it was your group,” she frowned.</p><p>“Well, thanks for helping,” Benny snorted. </p><p>“Hey, I kept the Chronicle open for years, so I could give it to her someday,” Bobby revealed in protest, and the three stared at him again with eyes wide.</p><p>“And I made sure he’d get the house. Wilson was kind of a tough sell until I told him who it’s for,” Mayor Harvelle confessed with a raised glass of whiskey in her hand, sitting next to Jody. </p><p>“What!” Sam’s jaw dropped to the floor. </p><p>“Wait…everyone here knows?” Jess asked for confirmation and received several nods as a reply. “Wow, okay. Your hometown is a little crazier than I thought,” she muttered to Sam. </p><p>Sam’s amber eyes widened, panicked his girlfriend might run away. “Uh, noooo. They’re not so bad. It’s probably some toxins in the water supply again. It happens,” he shrugged in a soothing attempt. “I promise we only have to visit every second holiday.”</p><p>Jess giggled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re cute.”</p><p>“Run, sweetheart,” Benny warned her in a joking manner but still earned a glare from Sam. “Makes me kinda glad no one had to fix me up with Heather.”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” it sounded from the booth of the Sheriff and the mayor, but neither woman spoke. Instead, a blonde woman across from them peered her head around her seat. </p><p>“Mom?” Benny realized with a furrowed brow. He really should start paying more attention to who’s walking into his bar. “You’re in on this?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t take it personally, sweetie,” his mother tried to soothe him. “You three are young. You don’t understand yet how things work around here. We’re a community. We look after each other.”</p><p>“Cheers to that, Donna,” Jody grinned, and all three women raised their glasses and toasted. </p><p>“And I’m officially disturbed,” Sam stated, shaking his head. </p><p>“I hear that,” Benny assented. </p><p>“Okay, but focus. I mean, it’s nice they have a…house,” Jess gestured to Mayor Harvelle before her arm wandered over to Bobby. “And a job. But has anyone thought about how to get them together first?” </p><p>The bar fell silent at the blonde’s question. After a short pause, Sam decided to speak, “Uh…I’m outta ideas. I already thought the pool party four years ago would work.”</p><p>“That was a close one too. I’ll give you that,” Benny agreed. “And we tried getting them drunk several times. Never worked.”</p><p>“I feel like you guys are going the wrong way about this. They wouldn’t just hook up – at least not Zoey. She thinks she has too much to lose if she screws it up, and frankly, I don’t think she even knows Dean likes her in that way,” Jess argued almost on a professional level. She probably had picked up a few courtroom tricks during the times she helped Sam practice for his mock trials. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon! How could she not know?” Benny countered. </p><p>“Dean’s not the most communicative person. Has he ever told any of you he likes her? You know, actually said the words?” Jess arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. </p><p>“Well, we think he broke up with Cassie and Lisa because of her,” Sam replied with a shrug. </p><p>“You think? And I thought they broke up with him?” the blonde questioned further. </p><p>“Same difference,” Benny rolled his shoulders. “He doesn’t really talk about it. Always figured it was just because Zoey’s my sister.” </p><p>Two pairs of eyes now wandered questioningly to Sam, who swallowed at the intense staring. “Uh, I don’t know. He doesn’t talk to me about stuff like that either, I guess,” the youngest Winchester shrugged, feeling a little guilty he had never asked Dean directly about it despite knowing for years. </p><p>“Okay…how about Sam finally talks to his brother,” Jess scolded her boyfriend a little. “And I’ll handle the Zoey part. She’s friends with that Charlie girl who owns the bakery, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Sam questioned.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, baby. Girls are taking over,” Jess smiled and gave him a quick peck on his confused lips. </p>
<hr/><p>“Uh, thanks for driving me home. Although you know, it’s only a five-minute walk,” Zoey noted as she sat in the passenger seat next to him, her face gently lit up by the moonlight. </p><p>“Well, you’re kinda on the way,” Dean smiled softly. </p><p>She giggled and tucked a few of her auburn waves behind her ear. “Right.”</p><p>If this were a date, he’d usually lean in, right about now, for a goodnight kiss. He knew she’d have to step out of the car soon, and he didn’t even know yet when he’d see her again. Something in his gut told him to make sure she’d be there at least tomorrow morning. </p><p>“Night, Dean,” she said as she closed the black metal door.</p><p>“Wait, Zoey?” he called after her, and she peeked her head through the opened window. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Any, uh, plans for the weekend?” He knew he probably sounded normal, but his stomach tied into knots as he uttered those words. </p><p>“Uh, not really. Just some research for Bobby. Why?” </p><p>“Well, if you want…I figured we could maybe paint the house? Drive to Breckenridge tomorrow morning, get some supplies,” he suggested while internally manifesting he wasn’t asking her on a date but asking his friend for help. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. I’ll bring the coffee,” she smiled and looked genuinely happy he had asked her. “If we’re in Breckenridge, we could visit Mr. Wilson.”</p><p>Dean was pleasantly surprised at her suggestion. “I think Earl would like that. He always loves when the hot ones visit him,” he grinned at her with a wink. </p><p>“Great, it’s a date,” she shrugged chipper and hopped up the walkway to the porch. The irony of her statement hadn’t been lost on Dean, however. “Goodnight, Dean!”</p><p>“Night, Z.”</p><p>His eyes stuck to her until she disappeared inside the house. She hadn’t made the walkaway easier either, wearing jeans shorts that hugged her ass cheeks perfectly of all things. He slummed back into Baby’s leather seat for a second, letting his head drop back with a deep sigh as he rubbed his face, “Man, I’m screwed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Celestial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean went to bed that night, knowing he had something to look forward to in the morning. This time he knew he would see her for sure, and the thought alone made his heartbeat slightly faster. He couldn’t stop replaying the night – how she perfectly fit in with his family. How his mom always treated her like a daughter, how his father let her rip him off during a playful poker game, how she always made his nerdy little brother laugh, and how she made <em>him</em> feel every time he entered her orbit. </p><p>When he heard a knock on his front door, he had to gather all his coolness, trying not to storm to the door. Her smile was the first thing he noticed, followed by the twinkle in her golden eyes.</p><p>“I see you came prepared,” he chuckled as he looked at the jeans-overalls she was wearing and the waves of cinnamon hair tangled up into a messy bun. </p><p>“I heard it’s the official painter’s uniform,” she joked and handed him his cup of coffee. </p><p>“You ready?” He grabbed his keys from the side table in the foyer and hurried off to the Impala in the driveway. Maybe he should dial it down a little. He definitely didn’t want to seem more eager than the most cheerful person in town.</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a sec,” she said as she placed her disposable cup on the ground. She fumbled with her camera strapped around her neck and took a couple of pictures of the house front. </p><p>“What’s that for?” he raised his brow, watching her curiously.</p><p>“Making sure we get the right paint,” she explained. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, it’s light-blue. You don’t need a picture for that,” Dean huffed. </p><p>She briefly glanced at him before chuckling, “Oh, trust me. You’ll see.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, sir, here you go,” the employee at the hardware store in Breckenridge said and placed a heavy book on the table. It was opened on the category <em>Blue</em> and displayed several shades of different light blues. “I’m happy to tell you we have a selection of 53 light blues to choose from.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Dean grumbled as he looked at the page in front of him while Zoey watched his facial expressions with great amusement. </p><p>“Now, sir, are you looking more for an <em>Ocean Breeze</em> kinda blue, or are you more of an <em>Ocean Mist</em> sorta guy?” the young employee asked him. He was younger than Zoey but brought about the same level of enthusiasm as her.</p><p>“Neither,” he frowned grumpily as Zoey chortled next to him. </p><p>“Ah, I see. You’re a <em>Saphire Ice</em> kinda guy,” the employee beamed proudly at him, naively believing he had finally figured out his customer. </p><p>“Oooh, they also have <em>Breath of Fresh Air, Soft Jazz</em>, and <em>Swan Sea</em>,” she chimed in.</p><p>Dean threw her a look. “You’re enjoying this a little too much,” he huffed, but she just bit her lip in response, trying to hide the big smirk. </p><p>“Of course, sir – can’t make any decision without the wife’s approval,” the employee joked. However, his punchline direly missed his target audience, and instead, the two just stared perplexed at the young man. </p><p>Dean supported his hands on the counter as he let his head fall forward, pursing his lips in defeat. “Please get me outta here.” He gazed at her desperately. </p><p>She bit her bottom lip with a small victorious smile, deciding to finally save the oldest Winchester from his misery, and turned back to the young employee. “Uh…” She leaned over the counter a little to read his name tag, “Alfie! Can you get me…<em>this</em> color?” She pulled out her camera and showed him a picture of the house front.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” he nodded happily. “I believe you’re looking for <em>Celestial</em>,” he suggested and pointed his index finger on a lovely light blue shade.</p><p>“Huh, I think he’s right. Definitely <em>Celestial</em>. Kinda fits you,” Zoey noted with a tiny smirk. </p><p>He furrowed his brow before a smug smile appeared on his freckled face, “Sweetheart, I’m not that angelic.” </p><p>“Oh, I know. You’re more like the devil in disguise,” she grinned mischievously and leaned in a little closer to him. He could feel a lump form in his throat, not being able to take his gaze off her. “Which means you need a good cover.”</p><p>“You know, the lady is right, sir. It’s an excellent color. Gives you a lot of coverage,” Alfie interrupted their little moment, earning him a death-stare from Dean. Zoey was sure Alfie wouldn’t make it to ‘Employee of the Month’ if he riled up the oldest Winchester even more. At this point, he looked like he wanted to rip the boy apart. </p><p>“Oh-kay…,” she tried to defuse the situation. “How about I grab the rest of our stuff, you wait for Alfie to finish the color, and then we get outta here?” </p><p>He was still too fed up to reply with words but managed a slight nod. She patted his shoulder soothingly before she hopped away and disappeared between some aisles. Watching her walk away instantly put him in a bit of a better mood again. However, Alfie managed to sour it pretty quickly when he returned with ten gallons of <em>Celestial</em> paint. </p><p>“So…if you two aren’t dating…is she-,” Alfie stuttered nervously. </p><p>“Out of your league,” Dean cut in with a dark growl and felt a little more satisfied when the kid quivered a bit in response. </p><p>“Did you scare him?” </p><p>He flinched a little when she suddenly reappeared right next to him. She had her hazel eyes suspiciously narrowed at him before they wandered briefly to Alfie, who looked a little pale. </p><p>“What…no! He’s fine. C’mon, let’s go.” Dean quickly grabbed the heavy can of paint from the counter, suddenly feeling a little more respect for Alfie, who had carried it before without breaking a sweat. While he tried to seem not too strained, he put his free hand on her back, hurrying her to the exit before the kid could snitch on him. </p>
<hr/><p>The two walked along a shaded pathway by the river before Dean stopped in front of a bench where an older man quietly sat and watched the stream of water gently flow by. </p><p>“Hey, Earl,” Dean smiled, and the old man’s eyes darted up with a delighted look. “You still remember Zoey Lafitte?”</p><p>“Of course! I never forget the pretty ones,” Earl scolded him as he got up from his seat and walked closer to her. “And you’ve surely only gotten prettier.”</p><p>“Aw, Mr. Wilson, you’re making me blush,” Zoey said, genuinely feeling a little flustered as the old man reeled her in with his sweetness. </p><p>“I truly mean it, sweetheart,” Earl smiled and took her hands to pull her a little closer. “Which begs the question – what are you doing with this one over there?” He winked at her and gestured to Dean, who wrinkled his brow at the old man while Zoey giggled.</p><p>“Okay, settle down, cowboy,” Dean warned him with an awkward chuckle, and Earl took a seat on his bench again. </p><p>“You know, I still have the article you wrote about my dear Betsy. Framed it. Hangs on the wall in my room,” Earl stated proudly. </p><p>“Really? Thanks, Mr. Wilson. That’s so sweet. I’m glad you liked it,” she blushed. </p><p>“Liked it? I loved it! And sweetheart, you can call me Earl… On second thought, you can call me anything you like,” he flirted like a professional, and Dean threw him a stumped look.</p><p>“Oh, Earl, leave that poor girl alone,” an older woman scolded him as she walked by. </p><p>“Just because no one wants to flirt with you anymore doesn’t mean I can’t, Patty,” Earl barked at her.</p><p>The old woman just sniggered at Earl before she turned to Zoey, “Honey, why don’t you come, entertain us old ladies for a while? We surely would love to hear what it’s like to be young again.”</p><p>“I bet,” Earl growled, and Dean nudged him a little with a chuckle. </p><p>Patty glared at Earl before she whispered into Zoey’s ear with a devilish grin, “And you can tell us all about that hunk of a man you brought with you.” </p><p>“Sure,” Zoey giggled and glanced at a confused Dean, who had no idea what the women were talking about. </p><p>“Don’t worry, sugar. I’ll return your girl safe and sound,” Patty said and patted Dean’s cheek gently before she pinched it once. </p><p>Dean then took a seat next to Earl with a sigh and watched the two women stroll away in excited chatter. </p><p>“You know, boy…girl like that, won’t stick around forever,” Earl pointed out.</p><p>Dean nodded with a slightly desperate chuckle, “Yeah… I know.” </p><p>Earl was the only person to whom he had ever truly confessed his feelings for Zoey. He figured the old man was removed enough from small-town gossip in Granite Creek to not reveal his confidential profession to anyone. In fact, he was sure Earl would take his secret to the grave. It also helped that the old guy was getting a little senile. </p><p>“When you get to be my age, you learn to take your shot whenever you can,” Earl chided him.</p><p>“I can see that,” Dean smirked. Earl had never looked <em>this</em> happy before when the oldest Winchester came to visit him alone. </p><p>“Well, someone’s got to,” Earl huffed with a shrug, and Dean shook his head at him with a chuckle. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m tryin’…I think,” he furrowed his brow thoughtfully. <em>Am I trying?</em> He had never made an official decision to pursue Zoey; he just knew he liked having her around. </p><p>“If you only think you’re tryin’, you’re not really trying, boy,” Earl chastised him. </p><p>Dean leaned forward on his thighs, contemplating the old man’s words. It had become undeniable that he liked her as more than just a friend. He didn’t know what exactly was holding him back. Probably the fact that he knew she’d leave by the end of this summer and something told him she wouldn’t come back so soon this time. And this time, she wouldn’t just leave the town behind but him too. How would he ever be able to move forward after knowing what it would truly feel like to be with her? To finally have her, only for her to slip through his fingers again. He knew he would never be able to fill the hole she’d leave him with. </p><p>“It’s scary, I know,” Earl chuckled and ripped him from his thoughts. “You know, what being in love feels like?” </p><p>Dean glanced up at him and shook his head slowly. He knew he had never been in love. Not even with Cassie or Lisa. When they left him, they hurt his pride but not his heart. In order for them to do so, he would’ve had to let them in his heart in the first place. </p><p>“It’s like riding a rollercoaster. You strap in and hold on for dear life,” Earl stated. </p><p>“I always hated rollercoasters,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Oh, me too, son. Me too,” Earl laughed. “But nowadays…I’d like nothing more than to ride them all day long again,” he sighed reminiscently. </p><p>Zoey came back from her chat soon later. They chatted a little while longer with Earl, who told them stories about his adventures with Betsy before the two drove back to Granite Creek in the early afternoon. The funny thing was, after his conversation with the old man, Dean’s heart suddenly wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest the whole drive home.</p>
<hr/><p>They ordered pizza for lunch and enjoyed it in Dean’s little kitchen before starting their afternoon of labor. It had probably not been the best idea to paint his house on a bright, sunny June afternoon. Therefore, they decided to begin on the east side of the house as the sun had already moved far enough away, and they were provided with some shade. Dean had already painted three-quarters of the wall while Zoey sat on a ladder and carefully framed the windows with a brush. </p><p>“You’re gonna need all summer if you keep up this pace,” Dean teased her. Every once in a while, his emerald eyes glanced over to her. He admired her precision as she focused on nothing but the movements of the brush in her hand. She seemed entirely lost in her task. </p><p>She giggled, “Yeah, well, certainly can’t let you do it. Your mom showed me your coloring books once – you do not know how to stay inside the lines, my friend.” He laughed at her teasing, and she joined him. </p><p>“Oh, aren’t you two the sweetest,” it suddenly sounded from behind them, and their eyes wandered to Missouri standing on the lawn with a wide smile. She was in her postal uniform and held a bunch of letters in her hand. </p><p>“Ooh! Is there anything for me?” She jumped down the ladder and excitedly stormed over to Missouri. </p><p>“I’m sorry, honey. It’s only been two days. From experience, it usually takes a little longer than that to deliver a letter,” Missouri explained with a calm and soothing smile. </p><p>She nodded with pursed lips, “Right.” </p><p>Dean’s heart dropped a little at the reminder she’d leave soon. He didn’t doubt for a second that one of these days, Missouri would have a letter for her. He’d seen it before with her college applications. It had probably been the worst year of his life, watching quietly from the corner while both Sam and Zoey got ready to leave him. </p><p>“Don’t worry, honey. I know you’ll find something great,” Missouri encouraged her. “Well, you two have a good day,” the older woman smiled as she went on about her route. </p><p>Zoey climbed back onto the ladder and continued her meticulous brushwork, seeming a little more pensive than before. </p><p>It took all his strength to say the following words, but he didn’t like seeing her hopeless when all he ever thought of her was that she was the most extraordinary person alive. “You know she’s right. You’re meant for something great, Z... Besides, Missouri is kinda psychic when it comes to these things.”</p><p>She laughed heartedly at his comment, “She’s not psychic, Dean. You know she reads everyone’s mail and eavesdrops to conversations on her routes, right?”</p><p>Dean wrinkled his brow, perplexed at the news. Now that he thought about it, all her ominous messages over the years suddenly made a lot more sense. “I sure as hell didn’t know that... Man, sometimes when I think this town can’t get any crazier-.”</p><p>“-they up you one,” she finished his sentence with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you always knew. I mean, that’s why you left,” Dean stated and tried to keep his eyes on the square of wall he was currently painting. </p><p>She threw him a look with a knitted brow. “That’s not why I left. Granted, the people here can be a little crazy,” she admitted as her eyes wandered back to her brush. “But…they only stick their nose in everyone’s business because they care.”</p><p>He knew she was probably right. While the gossiping could get overwhelmingly annoying at times, if someone needed help in this town, the whole community always stuck together like family. Family didn’t end in blood in Granite Creek; it ended with a zip code. </p><p>“Then why did you leave?” The question fell from his lips before he could even think about it. It almost sounded reproachful. Next time he might as well just directly ask her, <em>Why did you leave me?</em></p><p>She didn’t look up once and just quietly chewed on her lips before she simply gave him a careless shrug as a reply. By the way she stubbornly avoided his gaze, he realized she had left because of her dad. And not because her father inspired her to explore the world – but because everything in this goddamn town reminded her of him. </p><p>He regretted opening that whole can of worms, knowing how hard she had taken her dad’s death back then. He still remembered trying to cheer her up every single day. It took him months to finally get her to smile again. Ironically, it had happened the first time he drove by Earl’s house with her, so she could see the sunflowers. </p><p>For a few hours, they painted silently next to one another, enjoying each other’s company without talking much. As they finished half of the house’s front side, another neighbor – this time Jody Mills – surprised them with a pitcher of lemonade. </p><p>“Hey, you. I saw you two working in the heat all day. Thought I’d be neighborly and bring by some refreshments,” Jody offered kindly. </p><p>“Thanks, Jody,” Dean smiled gratefully, even though he knew she had only stopped by to spy on them. The arch look he shared with Zoey only confirmed she thought the exact same. </p><p>“Oh, you’re welcome,” the short-haired brunette laughed. </p><p>“Guess you have to stick in line, now that Sheriff Mills is your direct neighbor,” Zoey chuckled with a sideway-glance at Dean. </p><p>Jody let out a loud laugh, “Ha! Like that ever stopped a Winchester from stirring up trouble.” </p><p>“Damn right,” Dean assented with a grin, and Zoey shook her head at him with a smile. </p><p>“Actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor, Zoey,” the Sheriff stated carefully. “You know Claire’s kinda going through the height of puberty right now. Can barely get her out of the house, but she always had an interest in journalism. I thought maybe she could intern with you at the paper over the summer. You can make her your slave…I don’t care. Just please, get that teenager outta my house,” Jody huffed.</p><p>Zoey chuckled at the mother’s visible exhaustion and nodded, “Sure. I’ll find something for her. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jody mouthed gratefully, clearly feeling great relief. As the woman turned around to walk back to her house, she almost ran into Mary, who stood there holding a pie. By the smell of it, it had been freshly baked too. “Oh, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“No worries. You luckily stopped just in time,” Mary smiled kindly at Jody. </p><p>“See you tonight at the bar?” Jody playfully cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. </p><p>“You betcha,” Mary replied with a grin before Jody disappeared back into her home. </p><p>“Mom, what you’re doing here?” Dean asked her. He was a little suspicious his mother would just show up randomly on a Saturday – not when she had never done that once during the two months he had lived here. He always figured his mom kept the pie at her home on purpose, so he had a reason to stop by and still visit her. </p><p>“Oh, honey, I just baked this pie today, and Missouri told me you and Zoey had been working hard all day… I figured you could use some food,” Mary said as innocently as possible. “Anyways, I’m just quickly gonna put this in your kitchen, and then I’m gonna leave you two to it again.”</p><p>When they finally got rid of their third spy, the sun was making its way down, and the sky illuminated in a nice orange-pink. Fortunately, no more neighbors or relatives dared to show up for the rest of the day, and the two were left to enjoy their peace and quiet. </p><p>As the twilight neared, Dean didn’t want his day with Zoey to end. He could invite her to stay for a movie and a beer, but he didn’t want to seem ridiculous. He knew she couldn’t stay forever, and he had to let her return home at some point. Besides, he realized they had never done anything like this alone. Usually, they were joined by Sam, Benny, or some other friends for things like movies, dinner, or drinks. Because if he ever did one of these activities solely with her, how would it not look and <em>feel</em> like a date? And he knew whatever date he’d take her on would always end in his bedroom. </p><p>“We’re almost finished with this wall, Colorado. Two out of four. Not bad. Guess we’ll be done by tomorrow,” she beamed proudly, obviously satisfied with their day’s work. </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel a little saddened by the fact that tomorrow their little project would already be over. “Any plans for next week?”</p><p>“Not really. Probably not trying to kill Claire, research some stories, hang out with the girls…,” she trailed off with a shrug. “Besides, you heard Missouri. I’m gonna be stuck here for a while,” she added sarcastically, putting more pressure on her paint roller. </p><p>“Better than being stuck here forever,” he remarked. “I mean, that’s why you call me Colorado, right?”</p><p>She raised a brow at him in surprise. “Oh, c’mon! You don’t really think that.”</p><p>“Why? It’s the truth,” he shrugged.</p><p>She shook her head with a smile, not looking away from the wall, “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“What, why?” he asked with a furrowed brow. “What else does it mean?”</p><p>“Guess you have to find out,” she challenged with a small smirk, still not glancing at him even once. </p><p>She hadn’t called Dean after their home state because he’d never leave. Out of everyone in this town, he had always reminded her the most of home – tall and strong like the Rockys, eyes pine green like the forests, and his heart as pure as the rivers. </p><p>“Fine,” Dean accepted simply before he slowly moved closer to her without Zoey noticing anything suspicious. “But I think you were right…I’ve always been bad with coloring inside the lines.”</p><p>With that, he brushed his freshly coated paint roller over her entire arm. She shrieked away from him as he broke out in laughter. </p><p>“You are so dead!” she threatened him but could barely stop giggling between her words. </p><p>“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do, Smurfette?” he teased her and watched as her jaw dropped before he applied the rest of the color from his roller to the wall again. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know…maybe <em>this</em>,” she said, and he couldn’t even turn away fast enough to stop her as she rubbed her <em>Celestial</em>-soaked hands all over his face. She gave him a light pat on the cheek before she retreated with the broadest smirk. </p><p>He took a deep breath, flinching his eyes close as the paint dripped from his face. He wiped some of it off with his shirt before he dared to open his eyes again. She was laughing so hard; she was close to rolling in the grass, clutching her stomach.</p><p>“Looks like someone joined me in smurf village,” she giggled. </p><p>“Guess so,” he admitted in defeat as he laughed wholeheartedly. “And how are you gonna clean your hands now, huh?”</p><p>She looked at her paint-dripping baby blue paws for a second before she pressed them against her chest, leaving a handprint behind on each boob, and wiggled her eyebrows cheekily at him. </p><p>Dean laughed, “Now you look like you’ve been groped by the Cookie Monster.”</p><p>“Fine by me. As long as that dude eats my damn cookie, too,” she bit her bottom lip to hide the smirk. </p><p>Speechless, he stared at her and tried not to blush as he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks and somewhere further down, only thinking about her damn cookie. </p><p>“You know, on second thought…you still look a little too white to be fully accepted into smurf village,” he smirked, quickly dipping his hands into the bucket of paint, and jumped her from behind. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, preventing her from taking flight while he smeared paint all over her face down to her neck. </p><p>“Ah, Dean! Stop!” she squealed between giggles. </p><p>It was a mistake to let her go as her revenge followed almost immediately. She dunked her hands into the paint once more and managed to get all of it into his hair. So much that he could feel drops of blue making their way down his spine. Of course, he couldn’t just let her repeated attack go and went in for Round 2. By the time they were done painting each other, they were covered in <em>Celestial</em> blue from head to toe and had tumbled to the ground, barely containing their laughter as they laid in the grass. </p><p>“Guys! What are you doing? You’re supposed to paint the house, not each other!” they heard Jody’s voice yell, and they sat up to see the Sheriff standing on her porch, arms raised questioningly into the air. She shook her head at them before she disappeared back into the house.</p><p>The two burst into even louder laughter before Dean got up from the blue-stained grass again and helped her back to her feet. And for a moment, he couldn’t help but notice how nice it felt to hold her hands in his. </p><p>“I guess we’re finished for today. Sun’s almost down too,” Dean noted with a sigh, trying hard not to let the sadness shine through his words. The sky had now become a blue-purple-ish color – Alfie would surely have a fancier name for it, something like <em>Indigo</em>. </p><p>“We’ll probably need more paint to finish the whole house now,” she remarked with pursed lips. </p><p>He mimicked her facial expression, nodding, “Well, store’s closed tomorrow. Guess we have to make another trip during the week.”</p><p>“Guess so,” she smiled. “We have to get a couple camping supplies anyways before we leave on Friday.”</p><p>His heart suddenly warmed at the prospect of spending four days with her in the woods. To be fair, they probably would never be alone as all their friends were coming with. Nonetheless, he got the chance to at least stare at her for four whole days straight. What could be more magical than that?</p><p>“Right. Good idea,” he nodded. He could tell the time to say goodbye was close, but he didn’t want her to leave yet. Moreover – and he felt a little crazy for even thinking it could be a possibility – it seemed like she wasn’t too eager to go home yet either. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he even dared to find the words, “Hey, uh…I feel kinda bad sending you home like that. If you want, you can take a shower upstairs…can give you some fresh clothes.”</p><p>A small and grateful smile appeared on her face. “Uh, yeah, thanks. That would be nice. Mom’s probably gonna kill me if I drag blue paint all over her house,” she chuckled softly and bit her bottom lip. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I-, I figured,” he lied. Donna’s house had been the last of his concerns. His mind was too occupied imagining the girl he liked naked in his shower. What was the point of painting her from head to toe if he couldn’t be the one to wash it off her again? His subconscious had really done him dirty there. What started as fun, now suddenly felt like a giant punishment – like putting pie on a menu, only to inform him they were out. </p><p>“Can I just-?” She gestured a little unsurely inside the house, clearly feeling a little awkward herself.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Upstairs, uh, second door to the right through the bedroom. Just grab…whatever,” he told her. “I’ll be up in a sec and, uh, put some clothes out on the bed for you.”</p><p>She nodded and hopped inside the house. When she was gone, he finally let go of the breath he had been holding onto forever. </p><p>
  <em>How the hell am I supposed to make it through this summer?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALFIE! ❤️ </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's one of my favorites so far. Do you think we chose the right color for Dean's house? 😜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hands Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small Warning: smut ahead in this chapter (just a little, more to follow 😉)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she made her way upstairs, her skin started to tingle as she stepped closer and closer to Dean Winchester’s bedroom. Unsurprisingly, his room looked similar to his teenage one, sans the Sarah Michelle Gellar poster. But he still seemed to love plaid comforters and minimalistic decor. A few books were stacked up on his nightstand – two Vonneguts, Heller’s <em>Catch-22</em>, and Atwood’s <em>Oryx and Crake</em>. The last one she had recommended to him a year ago, and she was happy he had taken her up on it. </p><p>Before she got lost in looking around his bedroom, she hurried inside the bathroom. It was small but big enough to fit a shower and the necessities. She could also see Dean wanted to switch out the old tiles as a pack of cement was lying in the corner. </p><p>When Dean entered, he could see the bathroom door was only leaned shut but not closed entirely, leaving a small crack. It took all of his strength not to peak in that direction or even use the full-length body mirror to his advantage. While tempting, it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly. Instead, he focused on the task he came here to do, pulling out a fresh T-shirt and his gray sweatpants from the drawers before he placed them on the bed. If he turned around now, he would most definitely see through the gap into the bathroom. </p><p>“Hey, Dean?” </p><p>He startled up at the sound of her voice like he had done something wrong, although he knew he had behaved. She couldn’t possibly know about or even fault him for his thoughts. “Yeah?” he croaked out, clearing his throat. </p><p>“Could you get me a trash bag or something? Need to get rid of contaminated clothes,” she said, and he could hear the slight grin in her voice. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll have one downstairs. Just come down when you’re ready,” he told her as he hastily moved along the bed, keeping his eyes centered on the wall straight ahead. He needed to get out of here fast. The thought of her naked body only feet away from him was starting to drive him crazy. </p><p>When he was close to leaving the bedroom, he stopped briefly. He could hear a noise that could only be described as her jeans-overalls hitting the floor. He felt his cock twitch like it had been trained to do so upon only hearing the sound of dropping panties. </p><p><em>Flee</em>, his inner senses told him, and he gladly jumped out of the frying pan. While he waited downstairs, he washed some of the paint off him in the kitchen sink and gave his hair a good cleanse. The way the color stayed on his skin even after several cleaning attempts, he knew Zoey would be up there for a while.</p><p>As he grabbed himself a beer from his fridge, his front door suddenly sprung open. He recognized the tall figure that ducked through the doorframe immediately as his little brother and panicked a bit. After all, Sam’s best friend was currently naked upstairs, and with his track record concerning women, it undoubtedly wasn’t the best look.</p><p>“Hey,” Sam greeted him and let his eyes curiously wander around the room before he noticed Dean looked different than usual and chortled at the sight of his blue brother. </p><p>“Ever heard of knocking?” Dean grumbled.</p><p>Sam let his laughter die down and shrugged, “I’m your brother. And you could’ve invited me once, you know.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes as Sam pouted in his living room. “I’m sorry. Please come in,” he said but couldn’t help the sarcastic undertones that slipped from his lips. </p><p>Sam sighed. That certainly wasn’t a good start to the conversation he intended to have with his older brother. And he wasn’t just here because Jess had practically forced him to spy on Dean’s relationship status with Zoey, but he also planned to tell him about his law school acceptance. He knew Dean would take it hard, just like he had the first time around. </p><p>On top of that, he felt guilty leaving Dean alone to tend to the family business. It had weighed on him heavily even before his father’s heart attack. However, now the oldest Winchester had to do it all on his own, even though their father would never admit to it.</p><p>“I just came by, thought we could chat a bit,” Sam said casually but could keep a straight face only for so long. His brother looked ridiculous – a smurf sipping on a beer. </p><p>“Okay, get it out now,” Dean frowned, making an inviting hand gesture, and Sam burst into full-on laughter. </p><p>The house abruptly fell silent when Zoey made her way down the steps. She stopped halfway when she recognized Sam at the end of her pathway. He glanced up at her and realized she was dressed in Dean’s sweatpants and shirt. She had pulled the pants up to her waist and rolled up some of the legs, making up for the extra length. Her hair was wet, and her skin still had a blueish tone to it. </p><p>Sam knitted his brow as his eyes darted to his brother, who stared at the floor with pursed lips. As he glanced back to his best friend, she kept her eyes on the ceiling and bit her lip, white-knuckling the railing. <em>Yeah, they don’t look guilty at all</em>, Sam huffed on the inside.</p><p>“Hey…Sam,” she awkwardly said as she made her way slowly down to him. “Good to see you, bestie.” She patted his shoulder as she passed him before she glanced to Dean. “Thanks for the uh, shower…dude.”</p><p>Dean inelegantly snapped his fingers at her, “You’re welcome…dude.” </p><p>Sam didn’t take them for idiots, but they couldn’t possibly think this was a normal conversation. He had observed them talking to each other for years, and it had never been like that. Although he knew from his mom, who had received a phone call from Jody, that the two had gotten into a painting match, now he wasn’t so sure that was the only thing they had gotten into. He certainly knew enough weird shit about each of them that having sex while covered in blue paint didn’t seem out of reach for either. The longer he thought about it, he oddly realized it would most likely even be a motivator. </p><p>“Uh, well, you guys look like you wanna catch up,” she quickly said. “Anyways, see ya tomorrow, Colorado. Bye, bitch.” She punched Sam playfully in the arm before she bolted out the door. Did she feel guilty for leaving Dean to his own devices? Nope, not even a little. </p><p>Sam stared at his older brother, lips slightly parted in confusion. Dean didn’t say anything and just kept sipping on his beer like nothing was strange. It took a moment before Sam had gathered his thoughts. And still, he had no idea what to ask. “Did you-.”</p><p>He was immediately cut off by Dean, shaking his head vehemently, “No, no, no…no. Mm-mm.”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>He threw his hands up with a sigh, “Nothing happened, alright? We went a little overboard with the paint – I let her use the shower, so she wouldn’t ruin Donna’s hardwood floors.”</p><p>“Oh, because you care so much about Donna’s floors,” Sam scoffed. </p><p>Dean shrugged, lying, “Yeah, I do.” Sam really knew him too well, but he couldn’t let his little brother think that there was something going on. </p><p>“So, nothing happened?” Sam questioned with a small knowing smirk. Judging by the way his brother squirmed, he knew Dean was hiding something – probably his feelings for Zoey. And Sam realized he didn’t even need to talk to his brother about it; he could just simply read his body language. It had always been a dead giveaway before, and he was sure it wouldn’t fail him now.</p><p>“Now, you’re gettin’ it,” Dean retorted. </p><p>“But you like her, right?” Sam pressed. </p><p>Annoyed, Dean rolled his eyes and placed his beer bottle on the counter. “As a friend, sure,” he rolled his shoulders back nonchalantly. </p><p>“So, you never thought about…I don’t know, asking her out or something?” Sam phrased his question carefully. </p><p>Dean chortled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Date?” he snorted, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “I mean, sure I’d fuck her. She’s a hot piece of ass. But dating?” he scoffed again. “C’mon, Sammy, who do you think you’re talking to? You know me.”</p><p>Sam shook his head at his stupidity. “Yeah, Dean, exactly. I <em>know</em> you. Which is why I know you’re lying, and you like her…maybe even love her.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened in shock at Sam’s words. “Whoa, slow down, Sammy. I don’t love anyone. Never have, never will,” he stated firmly before a smirk appeared on his face, “Well, except for Mom, but she makes me like three pies a week.”</p><p>Sam frowned, “Can you be serious for a minute, please?” But all that followed was Dean mimicking his voice in a whiney tone. “Really, Dean? We’re not kids anymore!” he exclaimed in frustration, throwing his hands up to the ceiling.  </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t realize. What, with working a full-time job and paying a mortgage,” Dean snapped sarcastically. </p><p>Sam let out a deep breath, “Look, I’m sorry…I’m just worried.”</p><p>“Gimme a break. Like you care. You’re in California most of the year,” Dean scoffed and instantly regretted saying it. He didn’t need Sam’s pity. </p><p>“I do care. Of course, I do, Dean,” Sam shook his head, baffled. He probably shouldn’t tell him about law school this second and mentally postponed it again. “I know you felt like this for a while. I mean, it ended with Lisa and Cassie because of Zoey, right?”</p><p>Alarmed, Dean’s green eyes darted up. He sure as hell wouldn’t be talking about that right now. He cleared his throat and walked closer to Sam, stating a little calmer, “Look, just leave it alone, alright? I don’t need your help.” He gave his brother a quick pat on the arm as he rushed past him to get upstairs. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Sam asked, annoyed. </p><p>Dean spun around on the step and glared at him, “Sam, look at me.” He motioned down his entire blue-painted body. “I’m taking a shower and going to bed. I’m exhausted.” With that, he turned back on his way again.</p><p>“Okay, but just know if you’re serious about her, I won’t care if you two date,” Sam called after him, but Dean didn’t glance back again and headed straight upstairs. </p><p>“You’ve let yourself in; you can let yourself out again,” Dean yelled and slammed the bedroom door shut. </p><hr/><p>When she got home, she could hear her mom and brother chatting in the kitchen. She quietly closed the front door behind her and ran upstairs as fast as she could, avoiding the next awkward situation. </p><p>By now, she was sure the whole town already knew what she had been up to with Dean this afternoon. She also knew they hadn’t done anything wrong, but that still wouldn’t stop anyone from gossiping and spreading rumors. Hell, even Sam had doubted them when he saw her on the stairs in Dean’s home. </p><p>She let herself fall back on her bed with a deep exhale, and the scent of Dean’s clothes reached her nose. She could never pinpoint his exact smell, and the fresh clothes she was wearing smelled more like laundry than anything else. Still, there was a hint of…<em>something</em>. Something that could only be described as Dean. The one thing she did know: She wanted to wear his clothes forever. If she died right now, surely she would be buried in them, wouldn’t she?</p><p>With a sigh, she pulled out her phone and texted her best friend. She needed help. She started to feel like fourteen again; her stomach filled with butterflies as she thought about seeing him tomorrow. <em>What the fuck are you doing? This is not called ‘getting your shit together,’</em> she chastised herself.</p><p><strong>Zoey:</strong> <em>Help. 911. I’m in trouble. </em></p><p>Only a few minutes passed before her phone buzzed with a new message. </p><p><strong>Violett:</strong> <em>Boy or legal?</em><br/><strong>Zoey:</strong> <em>Both. I wanna do illegal things to a boy…</em><br/><strong>Violett:</strong> <em>Lucky Dean ;) So what’s the problem?</em></p><p>Zoey sighed. It should’ve been an answer she expected from her best friend. Violett was the epitome of living life to the fullest. Sure, it was one of the reasons why she loved her, and they got along so well. In this case, Violett’s ‘seize the day’ mantra didn’t help. If anything, it only made it worse. Or did it?</p><p>Rationally thinking, how long would Dean Winchester still be single? How long before he settled down for good? He already had a house; she knew her brother was getting married soon, so surely, Dean wouldn’t want to be too far behind. And did she really want to hang out with Dean after he got married? A few years ago, the answer would’ve been a yes. But now, her feelings were so strong without actually having slept with him that it almost didn’t matter anymore if she did. She had a prevailing feeling she’d be miserable either way. And on second thought, she probably would even regret it more if she didn’t take advantage of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. </p><p>Who knew where she would end up after this summer? She had sent applications to magazines and newspapers all over the world. She could be in Melbourne, London, or Vancouver. Who knew when she would even return to Granite Creek? She didn’t have to if she didn’t want to. She could sleep with him, disappear, and cure her heartache on some island before he moved on from her. </p><p>And eventually, she’d just walk by Dean’s house when she’d visit her family over the holidays. She would watch his life through a window, maybe wave at him from the sidewalk while he mowed his lawn. They’d still remember they were friends once; perhaps he’d even gift her a smile every once in a while but nothing more. And while he would never think of her again, she’d always have at least one great summer to remember him by. </p><p><strong>Zoey:</strong> <em>I guess there isn’t one…</em><br/><strong>Violett:</strong> <em>Oh là là</em></p><p><em>Seize the day</em>, she told herself as she grabbed her phone again and went to Dean’s contact before typing a message and hitting send. </p><hr/><p>Dean was glad when he heard the front door close as he stripped off his paint-soaked clothes in the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Now with Sam gone, he could finally relax. While the water did its job cleaning his skin, it did nothing to cleanse his mind, and he could feel himself letting go of the restrictions in his head and giving in. </p><p>Just once, he could bathe in a little self-indulgence, and before he could even change his mind, his hand had wrapped around his already hard cock. It had been semi-hard ever since she stepped a foot in his shower; seeing her wear his clothes had only made him want her more. </p><p>As he moved one hand up and down his length, he used his other hand to support himself on the cold tiled wall as the water trickled down his back. He let his mind run wild, imagining how he would have joined her in the shower if things were less complicated.</p><p>He’d wrap his arms slowly around her from behind, his solid dick pressing against her perky ass as he’d kiss her from her ear down to her neck until he’d gently bite down on her shoulder. She’d squirm underneath his touch, his fingertips tracing every inch of her body while his tongue would trail down her spine, feeling the goosebumps he caused on her skin and her hard nipples between his fingers. </p><p>When his fingers would finally find their way to her sex, she’d be hot and wet, aching for him like his cock ached for her – wanting him like he wanted her. The only sounds echoing through the small bathroom would be the running water and her moaning his name when he’d slip a finger between her folds, finding her bundle of nerves. </p><p><em>Fuck me, Dean</em>, she’d whimper.</p><p>As he got closer to his climax, his strokes became faster and sloppier. And though his cock was rock hard at this point, he could still feel himself swell even more. His breath quickened in rhythm with his throbbing length as he envisioned her on her knees in front of him, her small hand wrapped tightly around his base, only making him look even larger. </p><p>She’d tease his tip with her tongue before she’d take him in fully, her soft lips closing around him. Every once in a while, she’d glance up at him with the smug expression he knew so well. The one that drove him wild. </p><p><em>God, you feel so good, baby</em>, he’d tell her. </p><p><em>Show me. Cum for me, D. I wanna taste you</em>, she’d smile devilishly, moving her hand up and down before she’d take him back in, gagging as his tip hit the back of her throat. </p><p>“Fuck,” he moaned as he could feel the warm cum in his hand before the water washed it down the drain. </p><p>His high ended too quickly, the realization striking him hard that she wasn’t here, and he was all alone. He knew whatever fantasy he’d conjure up would never come close to the real deal. Some imaginary vision of her would never do her justice. </p><p>By the time he was done showering, at least most of the paint had washed off him, and he was looking less like a smurf when he looked in the mirror. He wrapped a fluffy gray towel around his waist before he fell back on his bed and grabbed Atwood’s book from the nightstand. He opened it on the page he had bookmarked with a photo and glanced at it. </p><p>It showed him with Zoey at the pool party four years ago, laughing like no one else was there as they sat on the edge, legs resting in the cool water. Charlie had taken that picture and given it to him two years ago – with the sole intention he’d surely like to have it as a memory with his friend. </p><p>No one could’ve predicted it would be the breaking point of his relationship with Lisa. It would’ve been one thing if she had just found the photo – but she found him holding it and performing a similar activity as his shower stunt just minutes before. He tried to play it down at first, not wanting to believe it was more than just a different version of porn. Only later, he recognized that Yasmine Bleeth and Pam Anderson in a red bikini nearly wouldn’t have had the same effect on him as Zoey. </p><p>In hindsight, he really didn’t blame Lisa for freaking out on him or not believing him when he told her he hadn’t had an affair or even slept with Zoey once. He wouldn’t have believed him either. By the amount of how often he had thought about her, he might as well have slept with her.  </p><p>His phone vibrated on the nightstand, and as he glanced at the screen, he recognized Zoey’s name. He felt relieved that she texted him, considering how fast she had disappeared out of the house earlier. <em>Stupid Sam</em>. If his little brother hadn’t crashed the party, he would’ve offered her a beer and then…</p><p><em>And then what, Dean, huh?</em> Nothing. He wouldn’t have made a move anyways. Or would he have? He didn’t know anymore; his head was buzzing.</p><p><strong>Zoey:</strong> <em>Sorry, Captain. Didn’t mean to desert the ship and leave you to fend off the sharks alone.</em></p><p>He chuckled when he read her message. He always loved her colorful story-telling, and it made him curious what she’d come up with in the bedroom.</p><p><strong>Dean:</strong> <em>Sharks? You unleashed the Kraken, Pirate.</em><br/><strong>Zoey:</strong><em> Sounds like I broke the pirate code… What shall be my punishment, Captain?</em></p><p><em>Oh fuck</em>. He could feel his dick stirring to life again underneath his towel. Was she flirting with him or just being funny? Or both? It didn’t matter now – he had already added the pirate act to his list of fantasies. But he still couldn’t think of an answer that was PG-13. All the things he wanted to reply, he most definitely couldn’t type, so he kept it vague. </p><p><strong>Dean: </strong> <em>There’s a few things I can think of ;)</em></p><p>Maybe his message had been a little too risky, but Earl had reminded him to take his shot whenever he could. </p><p><strong>Zoey:</strong> <em>Are we still on for our raid tomorrow, Captain? You can make me walk the plank, climb the pole, plunder some booty…</em></p><p>He swallowed as his thumb hovered over the keys. Was he awake, or was this just a very real dream? <em>Take your shot, ride that rollercoaster</em>, ran through his mind again. </p><p><strong>Dean:</strong> <em>Aye, of course we are, Pirate. Just have to pick a place where I can anchor my ship…</em></p><p>He couldn’t quite believe he had actually sent that message. It was pretty obvious what he meant, and if she replied, he’d know she was interested in him too. At least, he hoped that’s what it would mean. His heart stopped when his phone buzzed again. </p><p><strong>Zoey:</strong> <em>I’m sure you’ll find plenty of places to explore &amp; loot ;)</em></p><p>His head fell back onto the pillow with a groan. <em>Holy fucking crap</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't ask me where that pirate speech came from, it sorta just happened...😂</p><p>You might have noticed I stopped with summaries &amp; instead added chapter titles. I've written quite a lot already for this series, so this should make it easier to remember a certain chapter later on. (And I like that it doesn't spoil as much)</p><p>Welp, we've been quite high on this rollercoaster, haven't we? 😜 Guess there's only one way we can go now...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Best Deceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Holy fucking crap. </em>
</p><p>Had she been sexting with Dean Winchester last night? She read through the messages several times and couldn’t decide who had started it. She didn’t even know if pirate speech qualified as sexting, but something must’ve turned her on because, by the end of their conversation, she had soaked through her sweatpants. <em>His</em> sweatpants. </p><p>Would Dean still like them back now? Would he want them more, knowing he had been the one to make her so fucking wet? That he was the causality of the ocean between her legs? Responsible for the waves that crashed against her shoreline? </p><p>
  <em>Ahoy, matey! Anchor that ship in my fucking hav-</em>
</p><p>She flinched when there was a knock on her bedroom door. What if it was Sam coming to yell at her? He hadn’t seemed angry yesterday, just a little surprised to find her in his brother’s clothes. But maybe after a goodnight’s sleep, he realized he was indeed mad. Hopefully, he’d let her explain. </p><p>She opened her door with a deep breath, and at first, she was glad it was only Benny before she remembered the whole town probably already knew what she had done. Or not done. How many people had called the house or bitten his ear off about it at the bar yesterday?</p><p>“Oh, hey. What’s up?” she tried to sound as normal as possible while she started to clean up her room a little, picking up different clothing items from the floor. She had never been the tidiest person. </p><p>“Nothin’,” he shrugged with a small smirk. “Just checkin’ in. Rushed rather quickly upstairs last night. Didn’t even join Mom and me for dinner.”</p><p>She didn’t look at him while she casually folded her sweatshirts on the bed. Her big brother had always been clever when he wanted to get something out of her, but she learned to fend off his nosiness with time. “Oh, I was just beat. I’ll join you guys tonight,” she promised. </p><p>Benny nodded before he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “You sure you’re okay? You seem a little jumpier than usual.”</p><p>She turned around to face him, pursing her lips. “No, I’m really not,” she stated calmly. “You’re just fishin’ because you heard what I’ve been up to yesterday.” She had been a little sister all her life. There was nothing that went past her anymore when it came to her brother. </p><p>“Good catch,” he confessed. </p><p>“Don’t worry, B. Nothing happened. I told you I have my shit together now,” she said with a shrug as she passed him by the door. “I have to run now, but I see you tonight.”</p><p>She had a whole walk to <em>Charlie’s</em> and back to Dean’s to think about her next moves. Benny had scared her off a little. The whole town already knew, and her relationship with Dean was suddenly looked at through a magnifying glass by everyone around them. She hated it. Why couldn’t she just grab Dean, bolt to the car, and drive until they reached a place where no one knew them? Someplace where they could just be. </p><p>She needed more time to think. She couldn’t make a decision right now. Not if her decision-making skills were majorly impacted by her hormones. What did their banter even mean? Was she still coming over to work, or had the job description changed? And if so, to what? </p><p>She sighed when she reached his porch and knocked on the door.</p><hr/><p>Dean hadn’t slept at all. Every bone in his body had been tingling after their flirty text chain. He wanted her so badly, it had turned into pure, unadulterated torture. And he knew it wasn’t just about sex; he needed her in his life, hating Sam for being right.</p><p>Yesterday only proved how much he truly needed her. Otherwise, he would’ve been miserable, painting in the heat alone. If she hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have laughed as hard, and it would’ve never been as much fun with anyone else. Only she could make it magical. </p><p>When he heard a knock on his door, his heart fluttered. No girl had ever made him feel this way. It was crazy to think he had swallowed his feelings for her for so many years because there were undeniable now. </p><p>His face lit up with the happiest smile as he opened the front door. But it faded abruptly when his little brother stood in front of him.</p><p>“What? I knocked this time,” Sam shrugged at Dean’s sinister expression. </p><p>Dean turned his back on him with an eye-roll. “What’d you want?” He didn’t want Sam here again if she showed up. It surely would ruin their day. </p><p>Sam held his hands up in surrender, “I come in peace. No Zoey talk, I promise.”</p><p>Dean leaned against the kitchen isle, looking at his little brother as he sighed, “Shoot.”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Sam stammered, suddenly feeling nervous.</p><p>“Sammy, c’mon. Spit it out. I don’t have all day,” Dean grumbled. </p><p>“Why? It’s a Sunday. You don’t have wor-,” Sam furrowed his brow before he noticed Dean’s death-stare. “Oh…right,” he remembered his brother’s plans with his best friend. </p><p>“Sam,” Dean snarled, hurrying him along. </p><p>“Right, yeah. Look, I don’t know if Mom might’ve told you, but I applied to a couple of law schools back in November,” Sam stated carefully. </p><p>Dean nodded, “So, I’m guessin’ you got in, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Sam replied but refrained from smiling. He couldn’t tell if Dean wanted to bite his head off or not. </p><p>“Well, congrats, Sammy,” Dean stated with a feigned smile. </p><p>“Look, I know you expected me to move back here, but-.”</p><p>“Your life’s in wussy state now. I get it,” the oldest Winchester shrugged coldly. </p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, “That’s not true, Dean. I’m gonna come back. But to be a lawyer, I have to finish school first, take my bar exam…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes back, annoyed. “You know what’s really frustrating, Sam? That none of you can admit you’re just gonna leave anyway. Instead, y’all pretending like you’re gonna stay forever when in reality you’d bolt next chance you get,” he yelled angrily. He didn’t know what had come over him. Judging by Sam’s confused look, his little brother hadn’t quite expected the outburst either. But Dean couldn’t stop himself; his feelings just kept bubbling up inside of him. “I mean, what? Is it just better to lie to us, huh? Why can’t you and Zoey just admit you can’t stand being here? You guys are selfish.”</p><p>As soon as her name rolled off his lips, it suddenly dawned on him this conversation wasn’t about Sam at all. Deep inside, he had already known Sam would return to Stanford and finish law school. He had made his peace with that fact a long time ago. However, he clearly hadn’t made peace with Zoey’s impending departure. </p><p>“Zoey? What’s Z have to do with it?” Sam knitted his brow before figuring out what had Dean so wound up, and he finally realized why his brother had never made a move on her all these years. He was scared she’d leave him. It’d also explain Dean’s anger since that had always been his initial reaction when he was confronted by fear. </p><p>Sam still remembered the time their parents had taken a vacation when he was twelve, leaving Dean in charge. But of course, his appendix burst, and he had to go to the hospital for emergency surgery. Dean had yelled at him the whole car ride there and didn’t stop yelling until Sam’s anesthesia ultimately drowned him out. </p><p>“Nothing,” the oldest Winchester shook his head and stared at his feet. “You should go.”</p><p>“Dean, c’mon. Don’t do this, man,” Sam frowned.</p><p>“Look, I’ll call you later, alright?” Dean promised in the calmest way possible as he held open the door for Sam, practically pushing his brother outside. </p><p>“Alright,” the younger one retreated and left his home again. </p><hr/><p>When Dean opened the door, his mood wasn’t the same as yesterday morning. He barely smiled at her; instead, he seemed cold, hard, and distant. Obviously, something had changed, and he clearly wasn’t excited to see her. </p><p>They didn’t talk much, except for the few groans and barked orders she could get out of him. She handed him back his clothes, and he took them wordlessly before they quietly started to paint the wall facing the backyard. At least this time, they were a bit more secluded from the prying eyes of neighbors, not that it mattered. Dean practically ignored her today, and she could feel herself getting sad when she thought about it for too long. </p><p>His coldness reminded her too much of the summer after high school before she left. Everything had been fine – more than fine even. And then he just pulled back, didn’t call, didn’t text her, didn’t even send a stupid pigeon. They went from hanging out almost every day to radio silence in a matter of seconds. She cursed herself for getting her hopes up again. It was exactly what she didn’t want to happen. </p><p>“Hey, uh, we’re almost outta paint. Guess we can stop after this foot. I’ll have some other stuff to do anyways,” he muttered without even glancing at her once. </p><p>“Oh.” She couldn’t hide the disappointment. He had barely been able to spend two hours with her, and she figured he was probably regretting yesterday’s texts. <em>How could I be this stupid?</em> “Yeah, sure. I get it,” she shrugged, pretending it didn’t bother her as much as it did. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I can’t entertain you all day,” he grumbled. </p><p>She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, letting the anger rise inside of her before she snorted, “Didn’t ask you to.” And then she really was fuming. Why would he do this to her? “You know what, Dean? If you don’t wanna hang out, that’s fine. Just do me a favor and stop wasting my time. Just fucking say so next time.”</p><p>His green eyes stared perplexed and wide at her. He hadn’t quite expected her outburst but collected his composure instantly. “You’re right. Maybe you should leave.”</p><p>He said it so carelessly that she wanted to break into tears right then and there. Thankfully, due to a row of shitty ex-boyfriends, she knew how to push through that feeling and replace it with anger. Still, it felt a lot shittier coming from Dean of all people. </p><p>“What’s going on with you? You’ve been stoic all day,” she noted and crossed her arms, but he didn’t reply and kept on painting, proving her assessment correct. “Is this about yesterday?”</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped moving the paint roller, holding it still in place on the wall. “What happened yesterday?” he rolled his shoulders, pretending yesterday hadn’t even happened anymore. </p><p>Surely, the neighbors wouldn’t care if she strangled him now, right? They would understand? And why did the goddamn Sheriff of all people have to live next door?</p><p>She pursed her lips, scoffing, “Yeah, nevermind. My mistake. Won’t happen again. So you can stop worrying and drop the act.” His emerald eyes darted to her, and she could tell she had hit a nerve. <em>Good</em>. “I have to get home for dinner anyways. See you…whenever, Dean.” She didn’t even give him time to reply; she just spun around on her heels and marched out of the backyard. </p><p>When she was gone, he cursed himself to the moon and back. He didn’t know what had gotten into him. For now, he felt most comfortable just blaming it on Sam. If his stupid little brother hadn’t shown up this morning, they would’ve spent the perfect day together again. A beautiful repetition of yesterday. But this time, he would’ve invented her to stay for a beer, or two, or three – until she would’ve stayed the whole night. </p><p>Before this morning, his mind was filled with dreams of being with her. Now, all he could see were nightmares of being without her. When she uttered words like ‘mistake’ or ‘won’t happen again,’ he felt his heart shatter. The ‘whenever’ was the final arrow through his chest. </p><p>He didn’t want her to leave. He should’ve made her stay. He should’ve just grabbed her and taken off with her in Baby – in a getaway car like Bonnie and Clyde, not glancing back once in the rearview mirror at what they left behind. No regrets, just them.</p><p>The rest of the day, he didn’t hear from her anymore. She didn’t call or text him. Why would she? She had made him a promise, after all. So when it got dark outside, and there was nothing on TV that could distract him enough, he grabbed his phone and texted her. </p><p><strong>Dean:</strong> <em>I’m sorry. I was a dick. Hang tomorrow?</em></p><p>But there came no reply…</p><hr/><p>If Dean’s bad mood was caused by a disease, she certainly caught it too. She was still fuming when she stormed through the front door. Luckily, no one was home yet to witness her outburst. The last thing she needed was even more questions from family. </p><p><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid</em>, she chastised herself. She shouldn’t have let herself get so distracted by a stupid boy. Because truly, that’s all Dean Winchester was – a stupid fucking boy. </p><p>Running upstairs, she sat down at her desk, opened her laptop, and sent out a few applications per e-mail. She sure as hell didn’t want to stay here the whole summer. Moreover, she was sick and tired of the whole town judging her and meddling in her business. </p><p>She felt better after hearing the first soft <em>whoosh</em> sound of her e-mail going out. And after the tenth time, she was satisfied enough and had sufficiently calmed down. </p><p>Dinner was quiet, as she mostly let her mom and Benny talk about their day. Heather had come by as well and joined them for her mother’s famous roast chicken. At least her family got her into a bit of a better mood again. She hadn’t even seen Heather since she came back home, having been too preoccupied with the green-eyed boy down the street. Heather told her about her work as a doctor at the family clinic, and catching up with her soon-to-be sister-in-law had been really nice. </p><p>She still excused herself early and went back to her room. Her phone had been upstairs during dinner, so her heart stopped a little when she noticed Dean’s message lighting up on her screen. </p><p><strong>Dean:</strong> <em>I’m sorry. I was a dick. Hang tomorrow?</em></p><p>It took all her strength and energy to put the phone down and not write him back. She couldn’t let herself get lulled back in with that charming grin and those pine green puppy-dog eyes. Remembering her old Walkmen in the first desk drawer, she pulled it out and put in her high school break-up mix collection. It had always helped her through some tough times. </p><p>
  <em>Don't go for second best, baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Put your love to the test</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know, you know you've got to</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Make him express how he feels and maybe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then you'll know your love is real</em>
</p><p>Madonna’s words echoed through her headphones as she eagerly opened her laptop and worked on some stories for the <em>Chronicle</em>. Now more than ever, she was determined to find out more about that infamous biker gang. Additionally, she dived into some research on how to save the paper as fast as possible. The sooner she could help out Bobby, the sooner she could leave. How the hell had it only been five days? </p><p>What happened to the calm, cool, and confident college grad? What happened to the relaxed and loose island girl? Dean Winchester had turned her into a crumbling, quivering, whining, pining mess in a matter of days. Who the fuck was she? She wouldn’t recognize herself if she looked in the mirror right now. </p><p>
  <em>You deserve the best in life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So if the time isn't right, then move on</em>
</p><p>And moving on, she would. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos for Sam's impeccable timing 😂 </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this one! Seems like Dean might have unleashed Hurricane Zoey. Hopefully, she just turns into a tropical storm ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ex's & Oh's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, she had slept like a baby and woke up fresh on Monday morning. Like every day since she was here, she stopped by <em>Charlie’s</em>, but this time not just for coffee. In her research yesterday, she realized a lot more younger people lived in Granite Creek than she had expected. Most of her old high school class had moved back after college, found jobs, and started a new generation here, which gave her an idea. </p><p>“Two coffees black?” Charlie smiled as she walked in. But the redhead wasn’t alone. She had been chatting with none other than Jess by the counter. </p><p>“Ah, I see you two have met,” Zoey grinned before she shifted awkwardly. “And uh, just one coffee…actually.”</p><p>Charlie’s face fell a little, and she shared a quick look with Jess. “Oh. Uh, sure.” </p><p><em>Great</em>, Zoey huffed internally. How long would it take before a new town rumor started that she and Dean had a fight? An hour? </p><p>“Hey, there’s actually something I wanted to ask you. I kinda need a favor,” she said, using her question as a welcome distraction while Charlie prepared her coffee. </p><p>“Sure, whatever you need,” Charlie shrugged. </p><p>“Well, you’re good with this whole computer thing. I had this idea that we could put out an online version of the Chronicle. People could get important news daily instead of every two weeks. I thought maybe you could help me set up a website or a blog or something?” Zoey asked. </p><p>“That’s actually a great idea,” Jess assented with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you,” she beamed proudly at the blonde before she turned back to Charlie. “So what do you say?” But her friend had drifted off someplace else. “Charlie? Charlie? Char-,” she waved her hand frantically in front of the redhead, but Charlie stood there frozen like her software had just crashed. </p><p>A second later, a customer-service smile returned to her face as she apparently rebooted, “Hey, Lisa,” Charlie wheezed. </p><p>Jess and Zoey both turned their heads slowly and awkwardly back to see a dark-haired woman walk in. The two quickly darted their eyes back to Charlie, only sharing a brief wide-eyed glance with one another. </p><p>Lisa stopped short when she saw the three of them but nonetheless continued her path to the counter after gathering back her composure. “Morning, can I get a soy latte, please?” she bravely ordered. </p><p>“Mm-hm, coming right up,” Charlie nodded and was obviously glad she could hide behind the espresso machine. </p><p>“Hey, Lisa,” Zoey acknowledged her presence with an awkward smile. Another reason to avoid her small hometown – running into exes wasn’t just likely but also always uncomfortable. </p><p>She had only met Lisa once around Christmas at the local market – very briefly because Dean had been more than eager to get rid of her when they ran into each other. That had been her first sign the oldest Winchester would kick their friendship to the curb once he got settled for good. </p><p>“Zoey – heard you’re still hanging out with Dean,” Lisa remarked with a hint of bitterness in her voice. </p><p><em>What the hell is her problem?</em> Zoey furrowed her brow and glanced up at Charlie, but the redhead’s shoulders only twitched ever so slightly. She remembered their encounter quite well – they said hi, shook hands, and then Dean gestured his girlfriend away with a silly excuse, to which she smiled politely like she hadn’t seen through it.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Guess so,” she mumbled unsurely, not knowing what she had done to her, but that only earned her a scoff from Lisa, followed by an eye-roll. </p><p>“What’s your problem?” she glared at the brunette now. <em>Fuck being polite</em>. She usually had a pretty good idea why people were mad at her, but she couldn’t think of anything concerning Dean’s ex-girlfriend. Truthfully, she didn’t know anything about their relationship except for what Sam told her. Which wasn’t much, considering Sam had his head usually up his own ass. However, she knew Lisa left him, which just made her plain stupid, to begin with, but she also knew the woman in front of her had somehow managed to hurt the best person in town. <em>So, fuck being polite</em>.</p><p>“Here’s your coffee, Lisa. On the house,” Charlie cut in, placing a disposable coffee cup between the two heated women before they could tear each other apart. </p><p>“Thanks,” the brunette huffed politely, grabbed her cup, and headed for the door again. </p><p>But relief washed over the three too soon as Lisa turned around once more, “Oh, and Zoey, maybe people wouldn’t have a problem with you if you didn’t fuck their boyfriends.” </p><p>With that, the door slammed shut. </p><p>Zoey’s jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at Charlie and Jess, who seemed speechless as well. “What’s up with her? Who else did she date?” <em>Stupid small-towns.</em> </p><p>“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe just a misunderstanding,” Charlie rolled her shoulders with a soft nod. “Oh, and about the website, Z – I can come by the paper in the afternoon and set it up for you,” she offered, knowing it would distract her friend sufficiently. One thing she knew was: Dean owed her big time for saving his ass. </p><p>“Thanks,” she smiled and made a little excited jump. </p><p>“Hey, I, uh, wanted to ask you something too,” Jess spoke up and glanced at Zoey. “Did Dean say anything about Sam to you?”</p><p>She wrinkled her brow at the blonde. “No. Why?” <em>Oh God, what have these idiots done now?</em></p><p>Jess sighed, “Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing. Sam just told him about law school yesterday morning, and he didn’t seem to take it too well.”</p><p>“Oh, he did, huh?” It would at least explain Dean’s bad mood. The oldest Winchester hadn’t taken her best friend’s departure to California particularly well the first time, not talking to Sam for his first four months at Stanford before she tricked them into a conference call. </p><p>Maybe she had been wrong, and his attitude didn’t even have anything to do with her, even though it wouldn’t change a thing. She couldn’t let herself get hopeful and distracted again. But remembering his text message from this morning, she felt guilty for still not replying. After all, she’d always want to be his friend. </p><p><strong>Dean:</strong> <em>Z, please…</em></p><p>She cleared her throat and looked at Charlie, trying to seem casual, “You know what…on second thought, give me that other coffee.”</p><p>Charlie’s mouth widened to the broadest grin, “Sure thing.”</p><p>When Zoey left the little bakery, Jess and Charlie let out an intense breath they had been holding in. They had just been talking about Dean and Zoey when their friend walked in. And when Lisa suddenly showed up as well, they feared they were headed for a potential disaster. While Dean had never told either Sam or Benny what happened with his break-up, he had told Charlie about his little secret – at least parts of it. The fact she knew for sure, though: Dean had been in love with Zoey longer than he would ever admit. </p><p>“You should call him and warn him,” Jess urged. </p><p>Charlie nodded, exhaling deeply, “Definitely. By the way, good save with the Sam story.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jess smiled proudly, scheming like she had always lived here.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean hadn’t heard anything from Zoey by morning either. With a heavy heart, he sent her another message, hoping she would talk to him again. How had he screwed up so fast? He felt awful for how things ended. He blew his chance and now he was doomed to keep living a miserable life without her – not that she would’ve ever stayed for him anyway. But at least he would’ve had the memory of being with her. Now, there was nothing, a dark feeling of emptiness, forever unable to fill the void. </p><p>So he went back to work at the garage alone like always, not having anyone by his side. However, when his phone buzzed, a small shimmer of hope returned to his heart, thinking it would be Zoey. Instead, he realized he had two missed calls from Charlie and a text message. </p><p><strong>Charlie:</strong> <em>Dude, pick up! Lisa’s in town &amp; showed up @ bakery while Z was there…</em></p><p><em>Son of a bitch</em>, Dean huffed. If Charlie had tried to warn him, he knew the encounter couldn’t have gone well. Was the cat outta the bag? Had she told Zoey what happened? </p><p><strong>Dean:</strong> <em>What the hell happened?</em><br/>
<strong>Charlie:</strong> <em>Don’t worry about it. We’ve defused the sitch. Just know, Z is on her way to you.</em></p><p><em>Don’t worry about it?</em> How was he not supposed to worry about it? Was she kidding him? Who the hell was <em>we</em>? And what did she mean by Zoey was coming by to see him? She hadn’t replied to his texts, so was she coming to confront him about Lisa? </p><p>Before he could come up with an exit strategy, she stood in his garage. To his surprise, she didn’t seem angry, but a soft smile hung on her cherry red lips, making his heart rate spike.</p><p>“Hey. Brought you a peace offering.” She held out a cup of coffee for him.</p><p>He accepted it gratefully with a careful smile, “Thanks.” But he didn’t quite trust the innocent friendliness that lingered in the air, so he decided to get ahead of the problem. “Look…I’m really sorry about what happened.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she shrugged. “Jess told me Sam finally confessed his law school acceptance. You okay?” she tilted her head with a caring smile. </p><p>He realized then that she hadn’t come by to talk about Lisa at all and felt relief wash over him. Whatever reasons she had for not mentioning it, he sure as hell wouldn’t push that subject. Maybe that’s what Charlie had meant by defusing the situation. Clearly, Jess had been at the bakery too and while that may have led to Zoey talking to him again, it also meant his little brother would soon know about the Lisa thing. </p><p><em>Can’t wait for that conversation</em>, he thought sarcastically. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s whatever, you know,” he rolled his shoulders casually. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you already knew.” </p><p>“Hey, I love you both, but I’m not getting between a Winchester fight,” she chuckled and hopped on his workbench.</p><p>Dean’s heart stopped for a second at her words. Had she just said she loved him? Technically, she also said she loved Sam, but he’d take anything at this point. Even if it was just believing in a lie. </p><p>“Fair enough,” he assented. He knew his bickering matches with Sam could get exhausting. Most of the time, he didn’t even want to be involved himself. He had already called Sam and apologized in his own words to him. <em>I’m happy for you, bitch</em>. Sam accepted, so Dean knew Jess had given him an excuse on purpose. He would frown upon the town’s newest shenanigans, but for once, he actually felt thankful they got involved. </p><p>“Mind if I hang out here and write for a while? I don’t have to meet Claire until noon,” Zoey smiled, shining like the sun.</p><p>His face lit up like a neon sign, “Yeah, sure. I’d love that.” He bit his tongue immediately after. <em>Way too excited, buddy</em>, he cautioned himself. </p><p>Luckily, she just giggled and ignored his enthusiasm, pulled out her laptop, and quietly typed away on his workbench. All he could think about was how he could get used to this view, to her being near him every day. A new fantasy conjured up in his mind where he’d work on his cars, and she’d sit exactly there on his bench, writing her stories. And every once in a while, they’d take a work break that would leave them always a little breathless – the perfect life. </p><p>His daydreams made the time at work fly too until he was awoken by the roaring of a motorcycle and instantly knew who was coming. When the bike halted in front of the garage, he glanced at Zoey, who had curiously looked up from her laptop at the commotion. </p><p>“Hey, grasshopper, why don’t you hop into the back for a while? Until I’m done with this customer,” he tried to say it as nicely as possible, seeing a story form in that pretty head of hers, praying she would just listen to him.</p><p>He really didn’t want her here while he dealt with members of a biker gang. Although the guy who always came by for parts was nice, paid well, and was local, he still didn’t quite trust all of them were harmless. Bobby and his dad had agreed on that matter. However, the stubborn look the redhead gave him told him she wouldn’t move. </p><p><em>Dammit</em>.</p><p>The young guy jumped off his bike and removed his helmet, approaching him with a smile, “Hey man, just got your message the parts are here. Thought I pick them up quickly.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure. Just hold on, and I grab them for you,” he stated, deciding to hurry the encounter along. But he was already too late when he witnessed the guy’s eyes dart over to Zoey. Dean couldn’t even blame him – she looked heavenly, sitting there in her sun-dress. </p><p>“She yours?” the guy smirked and motioned with his chin to her. </p><p><em>Yes</em>. “Uh, no,” he stated dryly. </p><p>The guy grinned in response and wiggled his eyebrows, “What, little sister?”</p><p><em>No, but if she were, you’d already be dead on the floor</em>. “Nope, just a friend,” he shrugged. </p><p>“Do you mind?” the guy nodded over to Zoey again with a devilish twinkle in his eye – a look he recognized from himself and he didn’t like it one bit seeing it on this sleaze bag. </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I do mind, pal. </em>
</p><p>All he could muster up was a simple shake of his head while the rest of his energy flowed into controlling the fury that boiled inside of him. He wanted to rip the guy apart with his bare hands. He wanted to tell him he couldn’t date her because she was his. </p><p>
  <em>All of her. Mine. Mine. Mine.</em>
</p><p>The guy made his way over to Zoey, and her hazel eyes wandered up from her screen with a flirtatious smile. He was handsome; bad boy look complete with a black leather jacket featuring an emblem that read <em>Devil’s Army</em> and a surfer smile. And any other day, she would’ve convinced him to buy her drinks and fuck her in a bathroom stall of a dingy bar. But this day, she just saw an in with a notorious biker gang and the first good lead for her story. </p><p>Dean hurried into the back room, trying to quickly grab the order, so the devil in his workshop could leave as soon as possible. He didn’t know what her intentions were exactly, but usually they got her into trouble, and that guy didn’t look like he’d pick up the pieces.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Jesse MacLeod. I don’t believe I’ve seen you around town before,” the stranger smirked at her and leaned against the workbench, dangerously close to her. </p><p>She playfully bit down on her bottom lip, “Funny, I wanted to say the same thing.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, overhearing their flirty banter. Why was she even flirting back? Did she seriously want a guy like this? Thinking back on some of her ex-boyfriends, she had a nick for picking shitty men. Worst of all, he remembered Jesse from high school a few towns over – football player who even went to college. Still, none of them deserved her, him included.</p><p>“MacLeod, huh? Any relation to the guy who’s running for Sheriff?” she questioned with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. He’s my uncle, actually. You follow boring local politics often?” Jesse chuckled. </p><p>“Well, you are dealing with the local press here. Zoey Lafitte, by the way.” She held out her hand, and he shook it but didn’t let go and instead held onto it. </p><p>“Am I?” he smiled smugly. “Pretty name,” he added and gently let her pull her hand back.</p><p><em>Good. Get your dirty hands off her, douchebag</em>, Dean fumed on the inside. </p><p>“In the interest of fair journalism, how about you give me your number, and we could maybe talk about a story about my uncle. What’d you say?” Jesse suggested with a mischievous smile. </p><p>“Sure. Anything in the interest of journalism,” she smiled and grabbed a sharpie from the bench next to her before she rolled up the sleeve of his leather jacket and wrote down her number on his forearm. </p><p><em>Oh, c’mon!</em>  </p><p>Now, he wanted to kill both of them, feeling the jealousy rise. When he finally had gathered all the parts together, he grabbed the box and hurried over to them. He cleared his throat when he approached and might have handed Jesse the parts a bit too harshly. The guy looked a little stunned at him but paid him gratefully nonetheless and walked back to his bike. </p><p>However, Jesse spun around one last time and glanced back at Zoey, “Hey, are you free tonight?” </p><p>Her face lit up at the invitation. “As a bird,” she hummed but didn’t miss Dean’s glare next to her. </p><p>“Good. I text you the details.”</p><p>When Jesse had left the garage fully, Dean’s death-stare still hadn’t faded. She knew he’d be angry – that fact had been unavoidable from the start. All she wanted was the idiot next to her. The one who treated her like his best friend’s little sister or his little brother’s best friend. Thinking they could ever be more was a ridiculous, unrealistic, nonviable notion, a pipe dream. She was a fuck-up, a train wreck, and she was better off bothering the rest of the world than him. Dean Winchester only deserved the fucking best. That obviously wasn’t her.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon. You can’t seriously be mad at me for going out with one of your customers. Otherwise, I’d have no one left to date in this town,” she feigned a frown. At least she could rip off the band-aid now before they had gotten in too deep – end it with a quick sharp pain that would be all forgotten seconds later. </p><p>Dean wanted to yell, scream, shout from the rooftops, but he knew he’d only make it worse again.  He had done this to himself after all. He should’ve known she wouldn’t forgive him that easy. “So, you really wanna go out with this guy tonight?”</p><p>
  <em>No, Dean. That’s the furthest thing I want. I want you to take me out. Or take me home. I’m fine with both. But you won’t. </em>
</p><p>Honestly, she had no real interest in Jesse – but she was very interested in his family history, his uncle, and his biker gang. She knew Dean would freak out even more if he knew the real reason why she was after Jesse. She had made herself a promise that he wouldn’t and couldn’t be a priority in her life any longer. She needed to put her career first since that one was pretty nonexistent at the moment. That’s why she came back in the first place. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. He seems like a nice guy, so why not? You know my type,” she shrugged casually. Ripping off a band-aid meant she needed to be a bitch. Doing this to Dean of all people hurt her more than it probably hurt him. Sure, his ego would be a tad bruised, but he’d just go out to a bar tonight and find someone to kiss it better. He always did. </p><p>Dean’s brow furrowed, trying to shove the anguish back down his throat. “So, it’s not just about a story? You really wanna get involved with an active member of a gang?” </p><p>“Can’t it be both?” she grinned, earning her a glower. </p><p>“Well, I’m no expert…but mixing business with pleasure is kinda unprofessional, don’t you think?” he scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m the first reporter to ever go undercover, Dean,” she replied with sarcasm, and he grimaced. “Anyways, I have to go meet Claire. I’ll come by tomorrow…probably,” she smirked wickedly and hopped off the bench. </p><p><em>What the hell just happened?</em> he kept asking himself that question throughout the rest of his day over and over again. That last word had made his stomach churn, his boat rocking so much it was making him seasick. </p><p>He was more confused than ever about where he stood with Zoey. The thought of her going home with someone else tonight drew all the air from his lungs, and he became painfully aware of what yesterday’s mistake had cost him. </p>
<hr/><p>Claire turned up punctually at the paper, and the blonde fifteen-year-old with rebellious thick eyeliner seemed as eager as her mother to be out of the house. She reminded Zoey too much of herself at that age. She had been just as excited when she got her first internship at the <em>Chronicle</em>.</p><p>She did what Bobby had once done when she was still the trainee and gave the blonde a couple of small stories to work on – which meant all the boring stories Zoey didn’t want to do. But that’s how they all started, so why should it be any different for Claire?</p><p>The young blonde was still happy to gain some experience and quietly withdrew to a desk in the back. In the afternoon, Charlie stopped by and helped Zoey set up the website. She had already prepared a couple of stories to post, and after about three hours, the girls finished with a satisfied smile. </p><p>Jesse had also texted her and asked her out to a bar tonight two towns over, where a local rock band was set to play. She had to confess the date sounded right up her alley. She’d lie if she didn’t admit she thought about more than just a story at this point. Jesse was handsome with his dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, and that leather jacket had fit him just right. At least, he’d provide her with a decent distraction from her aching heart. </p><p>In the early evening, she met up with him and told him to pick her up at the town border. She didn’t need a public show this time. The whole town would be on high alert if they saw her jump on some random guy’s motorcycle; she’d never hear the end of it. Still, she informed Charlie and Bobby of her plans in case she’d end up in a body bag.</p><p>Luckily, Jesse didn’t find it that odd to meet her in the middle of nowhere. He seemed to be used to the stares by now and didn’t question someone who wanted to avoid them. He gave her a helmet, and she couldn’t deny it felt nice to be so close to a guy again as she wrapped her arms around his torso before they sped off. Moreover, he was a guy who was actually interested in her and who wasn’t afraid to flirt with her. </p><p>After a half-hour ride, they entered the crowded little dive bar. She had been here a couple of times before as they usually had some decent local bands playing. He led her to the bar counter with his hand on her lower back and ordered two beers for them. Most people were standing close to the stage and listening to the band, but Jesse seemed more interested in looking at her. </p><p>“I actually have to confess something,” he chuckled nervously. </p><p>“Oh?” She playfully cocked one of her brows. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I actually remember your name from high school,” he stated.</p><p>“Really? Wait, you went to school here?” She had to be careful to disguise her inquisitive nature as flirtatious banter. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I went to high school here in Grand Oak. Moved back a couple months ago after college,” he said casually. </p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise, “Wait, you went to college too?”</p><p>He laughed at her baffled response, not taking offense at her comment. “What? Never met an architect in a biker gang before?”</p><p>“Uh, sorry,” she breathed with an embarrassed smile. “And no, I obviously haven’t. So, you’re an architect? Is that why your group bought all these buildings around town?”</p><p>He chuckled, “So you know about that, huh?” </p><p>She might have been too eager in her questioning but wouldn’t lose her confidence now. “Well, I wouldn’t be a good reporter if I didn’t.”</p><p>“Oh, agreed,” he smiled charmingly.</p><p>“So, how do you know my name again? And please tell me it’s not an embarrassing story,” she giggled. </p><p>“Uh, no. You actually come off quite good in the story,” he chuckled mysteriously, and she suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him. “I mean, you did help us win the State Championship game. You were a legend in my old high school.”</p><p>She groaned with an eye-roll, “Oh God! Of course, that’s the story you know.” </p><p>“Hey, don’t feel bad. I mean, sure, you broke the heart of the best player on your team…what, five minutes before the most important game of his life? But I’m sure you had your reasons,” he grinned. </p><p>“I did have my reasons!”</p><p>“I completely agree with you,” he smirked and jiggled his brows. </p><p>“You’re just saying that ‘cause you won because of me,” she pointed out with a laugh. </p><p>“True. But I did feel bad taking advantage of the situation like that. I mean, the dude did cry through the whole game. It was real easy to win after that,” Jesse joked. “Man, your whole hometown must’ve hated you for weeks.”</p><p>“Try <em>years</em>. And my brother was probably the worst because he actually bet money on that game,” she chuckled, and Jesse let out a loud laugh. </p><p>Around beer number three, her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she picked up at Jess’s caller ID. If anything, she would’ve expected a call from Sam, but apparently, now he let his girlfriend do his dirty work.</p><p>“Hey, Jess. Everything alright? Uh-huh, yeah, I’m out on a date in Grand Oak. Yes, I’m fine,” she pressed her lips together while the blonde spoke. “Jess, I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you all about that. Bye,” she hung up with a huff. </p><p>“Friends checking in on you to see if you’re still alive?” Jesse raised his brow with a playful smirk. </p><p>She really appreciated his humor about it, and he actually seemed like a decent guy, realizing she might have misjudged him. “Uh, yeah. I’m sorry,” she mumbled with flushed cheeks. </p><p>“So, can I ask what’s up with you and the guy at the garage? Is there any history? You can say ‘none of your business’, by the way,” he offered with a wink. </p><p>She chuckled softly, “Uh, no. No history. He’s just my brother’s best friend.”</p><p>“Really? ‘Cause he seemed majorly pissed off when I asked you out,” Jesse noted with a snigger.</p><p>“Yeah, well, that’s just Dean being over-protective,” she sighed. How did her date get derailed to discussing her relationship with Dean now? Couldn’t she do anything without him anymore?</p><p>“Yeah…I doubt that’s it,” Jesse remarked cleverly before he leaned in a little closer to her, speaking a little quieter, “Look, I just wanted to tell you, I didn’t come here with any expectations. I mean, I’d like to shoot my shot if you’d let me because you are stupid hot. But if you’re not into it, it’s fine,” he shrugged. </p><p>She tilted her head questioningly at him, “Then why are we here?”</p><p>“Uh, I know I’m just a stranger, but you seem like a smart woman. So, you think you can trust me?” </p><p>She noticed how his eyes briefly wandered around the bar and recognized several other people with leather jackets that had the same emblem as his. Apparently, this bar had become the biker gang’s main hangout spot and now, she had found herself smack dab in the middle of it. </p><p>She weighed her options. Jesse seemed like a nice guy, and after his speech, his intentions made the appearance of going beyond getting into her pants, which made her feel a little relieved. The more she got to know Jesse, the more she realized she couldn’t just snap her fingers and make her feelings for the green-eyed mechanic go away. No matter how hard she tried or how direly wished they would. </p><p>In a split second, she made a decision and nodded. He softly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer with a smile. “Just play along, so they won’t notice,” he whispered into her ear, and she knew what that meant. His other hand cupped her neck as his lips crashed against hers.</p><p>It might have been because she was slightly buzzed, but she didn’t deny him and let him kiss her, realizing what his game plan was all along. As expected, he kissed his way to her ear, whispering pieces of information about the gang in her ear. His kisses were gentle and not invasive, not daring to put his tongue anywhere near her, but believable enough for everyone else in the bar. Even she couldn’t contradict the fact that she got a little turned on, blaming it solely on the alcohol and the fact she still couldn’t rid her thoughts of Dean. </p><p>Jesse continued to tell her about his uncle’s shady and mostly illegal business dealings. He even suspected his uncle had killed his own father over it. He figured bringing her here as his date would be the least suspicious. After all, he needed her help to stop it, exposing his uncle, and couldn’t just walk into the local news office and hand her cold hard evidence, knowing someone would get suspicious. </p><p>After a faked ten-minute make-out session, they had hashed out enough details and he promised to give her more information tomorrow, showing her some receipts of his uncle’s doings, so she could get a story together before the election in September. </p><p>Not long after they stopped their feigned canoodling, she watched as Jesse’s smile suddenly dropped and became several shades paler. </p><p>“Oh, that’s bad…,” he mumbled and sucked in his lips with a slightly panicked expression. </p><p>“What?” She wrinkled her brow, and when he gestured behind her with his index finger, she spun around. </p><p>Her smile fell instantly, the baseline of her heart dropping to a zero, as she recognized the green-eyed man standing behind her. He was fuming so much she was surprised there wasn’t smoke coming out of his ears yet.</p><p>“Dean?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, this chapter might be the devil's work...😈</p><p>Hope you enjoyed jealous!Dean. Chuck knows I do haha. I promise my evilness will subside soon. Until then...</p><p>How and why Dean ended up there shall be revealed tomorrow (see, I'm not entirely an asshole) 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the late afternoon, Jess and Sam met with Benny and Charlie at <em>Rocky’s</em>. The group knew they had about an hour to discuss their camping plans before the oldest Winchester would join them after his shift. And luckily or unluckily so, Zoey had gone on a date as Charlie informed them.</p><p>“Wait…she did <em>what</em>?!” Benny rubbed his face in irritation over his little sister’s choices, shaking his head. “With who?”</p><p>Before anyone could answer the blue-eyed bartender’s question, the bar fell silent all of a sudden when Dean entered and sat down next to Sam at the counter. </p><p>“Hey, guys,” he mumbled in a beat tone, oblivious to the attention around him, and Benny quickly placed a beer in front of him. </p><p>Dean finally understood why Garfield hated Mondays so much. His Monday surely sucked so far. He felt hopeless in the morning, then had his spirits lifted only to get torn down immediately. He noticed the atmosphere in the bar was a little tense; most people had stopped chatting and threw stares at him. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” he asked suspiciously, forest green eyes darting around the room. </p><p>No one wanted to answer him until Bobby spoke up, “They’re talking about Zoey’s date with that guy.”</p><p>“Oh, that,” Dean grumbled and took a sip from his beer. At least it explained why the bar was so silent when he walked in. God, he hated small-towns sometimes. Couldn’t they just meddle in somebody else’s business for once? </p><p>“You know about that?” Benny lifted one eyebrow, surprised, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a stern look. </p><p>“Well, yeah. I was kinda there when he asked her out,” Dean muttered and watched as Benny and Sam shared an alarmed look. <em>Goddammit, I came here to relax!</em> </p><p>“Who’s the guy?” Benny questioned. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t know? That guy…Jesse MacLeod from Grand Oak, asked her,” Dean replied dryly and took another sip, noticing the beer was doing nothing to calm his nerves. He’d definitely needed a whiskey next.  </p><p>“The guy we lost the State Championship to?” his best friend asked, and Dean nodded. “Man! C’mon! I hate that guy,” Benny frowned. “And isn’t he in that biker gang, too? How could you let this happen, man?” </p><p>“Me? She’s your sister,” Dean huffed at Benny’s reproachful tone. Of course, they’d always look out for each other’s family, but what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t Zoey’s brother or her boyfriend. He couldn’t just throw her over his shoulder and carry her away, although he would’ve loved to do that. </p><p>“MacLeod, you said?” Bobby drew the group’s attention to him. </p><p>“Yeah, why?” Dean’s gut feeling from this morning became a little stronger all of a sudden, remembering the look on her face. He wanted to believe she was just after a story, but it would also mean her little dating plan could backfire anytime and get her in danger.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t worry she’s seriously interested. She told me today she had a scoop for a story,” Bobby stated.</p><p>“You send her alone out there to do a story on a gang? Are you insane?” Dean snapped at him and raised his voice, attracting even more staring eyes. His hand tightened its grip on the beer bottle, his heart hammering vigorously against his chest. </p><p>“He’s got a point, old man. What were you thinking?” Benny assented with a shake of his head. While he knew his sister had her own damn head, the town was always supposed to look out for her. </p><p>“Would you two idjits calm down? She’s a big girl and handled herself very well outside this little town. Hell, she traveled all over the world and lived four years alone in a big city. She doesn’t need you two over-protective morons to follow her around every minute of every goddamn day,” Bobby lectured them with a grunt. </p><p>“He’s got a point,” Sam sided with Bobby, and Jess nodded, giving Dean an apologetic shrug. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t fucking care what she does outside of this town! As long as I’m here, she’s not getting herself killed! So where the hell is she, or I swear to God I tear this whole fucking place apart!” Dean threatened angrily, getting up from his chair with a rumble and an intense glare at all of his so-called friends and family. </p><p>“She’s at the dive-bar in Grand Oak,” Charlie confessed timidly, and the mechanic threw her a thankful look. At least one person was on his side. </p><p>“Oh, great!” Dean huffed. “So, she’s at a gang’s hangout spot. But don’t worry, I’m sure she’s safe,” he growled sarcastically, rolled his eyes back, and stormed out of the bar. </p><hr/><p>His boot floored the gas pedal of the Impala all the way to Grand Oak. If Sheriff Mills caught him speeding, he’d just smooth-talk his way out of it. He hadn’t calmed down one bit since he left the bar. If anything, he only felt more anger building up inside of him the longer he thought about it. How could she be so stupid? He couldn’t believe she’d be this reckless for a story.  </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Baby pulled into the full parking lot of the dive bar, and by the amount of bikes outside, he knew Jesse wasn’t alone in there but surrounded by a bunch of friends. As he stepped a foot inside the smoke-filled room, he was glad at least enough people crowded the bar so that he could sneak in and hide unnoticed in a far-end corner. </p><p>Dean didn’t plan on ruining her date; he just wanted to make sure she was safe. And if it turned out she wasn’t, he could get her out of there. Any sane reporter would probably bring back-up to their undercover outings, and that’s all he was tonight – back-up. </p><p>Swearing to himself he wouldn’t get involved, his eyes wandered around until he found the two of them standing by the counter, having what seemed to be a great time. At first, it was fine. They chatted, shared some laughs, and by the way she was looking at the guy, Dean could tell she actually seemed to like him. </p><p>
  <em>This is torture. Why did I come here? </em>
</p><p>And then suddenly, it all got a lot worse. Dean’s throat closed, making it impossible to breathe, as he watched Jesse pull her in for a kiss – something he was supposed to do but never had the balls to. It wasn’t long before they were fully making out too, giggling and whispering into each other’s ears like they had already fallen in love. </p><p>
  <em>Son of a bitch.</em>
</p><p>Clenching his jaw, Dean’s fury overshadowed the pain he felt in his chest. He realized it was more than just following a story for her; she was really on a date, just not with him. And now he got front row tickets to watch a guy do what he couldn’t. </p><p>Instead of being angry at himself for not shooting his shot sooner, he geared it towards the douche whose hands were currently all over <em>his</em> girl. He knew how crazy his thoughts sounded – she wasn’t his to begin with, but he couldn’t help and let the jealousy get the best of him, turning him green inside and out. He had seen her with other guys before, but this time it felt different.</p><p>When they finally stopped kissing for a minute, his legs started to move over to the counter involuntarily, and before he knew it, he stood right behind her. His limbs froze, having no idea what he was even doing here. He just felt the fury boil inside of him every time he looked at them. His hands had already balled tightly into fists; every muscle in his body tensed. </p><p>
  <em>What’s your goddamn plan? </em>
</p><p>And then she spun around on her heels. Her smile disappeared in an instant, honey eyes turning dark when she stared at him, making the pain in his chest even more intense. Why couldn’t she be happy to see him? </p><p><em>You’re insane. That’s why</em>, he chided himself. </p><p>“Dean?” Her hazel eyes were wide with shock. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He couldn’t get a word out, feeling too angry to say something and too busy glaring at the guy behind her. She glanced down at his balled fists and took a step closer to him, growing worried about what he was planning to do. </p><p>“Hey, what’s going on? Are you alright?” She stepped even closer to him, trying to reach him. She could see the anger in him seething underneath the stern exterior. </p><p>The confusion in her face was replaced by a genuine concern for him. While a small part of him told him it meant that she still cared about him, he still couldn’t let go of his rage entirely. And when she placed her hands gently on his chest in an attempt to soothe him, it did the opposite and gave him the kick he needed. Fueled by his feelings for her, it only took one touch, one glance down at her, standing so close to him, eyes shimmering golden, that he knew exactly what he wanted to do. </p><p>He pushed past her, shoving her softly to the side a little, and took a swing at the asshole who had dared to touch her in the first place. At that moment, it didn’t matter to him anymore how crazy he looked to everyone else; he knew in his heart it was the right thing to do. </p><p>“Dean!” Zoey yelled as Jesse tumbled backwards when Dean’s fist connected with the guy’s jaw. </p><p>In a matter of seconds, the bar quieted down, and baffled eyes darted to them. Dean sighed a little, knowing it was the second time this evening he had managed to silence a whole room of people. </p><p>Unfortunately, it didn’t take long before a few bikers got up from their seats with disgruntled grimaces and started to close in on them. To Dean’s surprise, Zoey didn’t run to Jesse’s help but positioned herself in front of him, turning her back to him in a protective manner, trying to shield him from a bunch of oncoming biker gang members. </p><p>As his eyes scanned the approaching giants, he realized he might have even gotten her into more danger than before as around ten men surrounded them from all sides like vultures. How was he supposed to get her out of here safely?</p><p>“Whoa, guys, stop!” Jesse shouted with a chuckle, gathering his composure, and rubbed his chin a little where Dean had punched him. “Settle down,” he ordered his friends. “I deserved it. It’s on me! Played a little with fire here. Made a mistake, alright?” He held his hands up in surrender and tried to smile as sincerely as possible. The men glared a little but retreated with a grumble nevertheless. </p><p>Dean’s brow furrowed, puzzled. Why would Jesse actually help him out after he just hit the guy? He had expected to get beat up by at least ten guys now – all worth it for the girl who was currently still resting her hands on his chest. </p><p>“You guys should probably leave,” Jesse advised the two quietly with a wink. </p><p>“Thanks,” Zoey replied with a small smile and shoved Dean out of the bar with as much force as she could muster up. </p><p>As soon as they were outside, he knew she would yell at him. Or maybe she found it romantic and would kiss him? </p><p>“Are you fucking insane? What the hell is wrong with you?” The cool fresh summer night air hit her, quickly making her notice the three beers she had. It still didn’t stop her from screaming her lungs out at him. <em>What the fuck, Winchester?!</em></p><p>And while she couldn’t simmer down the anger boiling inside her, she couldn’t help but want to kiss him. His facial expression showed a mixture of puppy-dog look, anger, and some hurt too. She hadn’t planned on hurting him, never wanted to at all. Yet here she found herself shouting at him in the middle of a parking lot of some stupid dingy bar. </p><p>To his disappointment, it was only the former, and no kiss followed. But he’d lie if he said he wasn’t angry at her too – just for everything she had put him through in the past 48 hours. Earl wasn’t joking when he called it a rollercoaster ride. </p><p>“Get in the car,” he ordered her stone-faced. </p><p>“Why are you here, Dean?” Her sharp tone drowned out the music spilling out from inside. </p><p>Avoiding her furious eyes like daggers, he fell silent, unable to tell her why. He shoved his hands in his pockets before he stormed off towards the Impala, Zoey trailing after him with huffs of annoyance over his behavior. </p><p>“Dean!” </p><p>The loudness of her voice might as well have shaken the entire earth. He stopped short in front of the classic black car and swiftly turned to face her. His sudden change of movement surprised her, and she almost bumped straight into his chest. </p><p>“I said get in the fucking car!” he growled, his face almost so red with anger it made his freckles disappear. But she coolly crossed her arms, glaring at him all the way through just to spite him. “<em>Now</em>!”</p><p>The power behind his voice made her flinch a little, but she still ended up rolling her eyes as she passed him on her way to the passenger seat of Baby. </p><p>“Just so you know…you’re lucky I watch a lot of <em>Dateline</em>, or I would’ve walked home,” she spat before she slid into her seat and slammed the metal door shut.</p><hr/><p>His right hand still ached a little as he white-knuckled the steering wheel, aware Baby was the last girl who deserved his anger. The first five minutes they spent in silence as the car raced down the dark road home, both of them still coming down from their heated emotions. </p><p>“Explain yourself,” she demanded all of a sudden and stared at him. Her chest was heaving heavily; she wanted some answers. Her plan had never foreseen Dean coming to that bar tonight. </p><p>Thinking about what to say, he kept his green eyes straight ahead on the road. What was he supposed to tell her? The realization set in that he might have screwed up a little. If he broke down the facts, he had spied on her date, punched someone she seemed to like, and probably ruined her chance for a story. How could he possibly justify his actions? </p><p>“I thought you were in danger. I was worried.” He figured he’d start with the reason why he had come to crash her date in the first place. It was the truth, being convinced his intentions had been pure until he saw them kissing. The thought of it made him grab the wheel a little tighter again.</p><p>“Oh, really? Did it look like I was in danger to you?” she narrowed her eyes at him as if she could read his mind. She knew what her words implied, and even though she knew her kiss with Jesse was all faked, Dean didn’t have to know that. Not until he’d really tell her why he came. She wouldn’t put herself out there again only to get rejected. </p><p>Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about her in another guy’s arms again and stomped his boot on the gas pedal. He felt the anger inside of him rise anew.</p><p>“Yeah, what the fuck were you thinking going into a known gang hangout spot, huh?” he yelled at her. “What, you think these people are just gonna look the other way when they catch you snooping around?”</p><p>She winced a little, not expecting the sudden loudness of his deep voice as it echoed through the otherwise quiet car. “I was fine! I had Jesse!” she argued, provoking him further. It sure took a lot for the older Winchester to crack, appearing as if he actually enjoyed being tortured. </p><p>Dean scoffed at her argument, the thought alone making his skin crawl, “Yeah, like that guy wouldn’t leave you on the side of the road when something better came along.”</p><p>“You mean like you do?” she snapped.</p><p>Her words stung like a knife. Did she really think that of him? His track record with relationships hadn’t been the best, but he wouldn’t just discard someone like that. He wasn’t that big of an asshole. Did she not know that? Or worse – did she think he would do that to her?  </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that to you,” he confessed quietly. </p><p>But she rolled her eyes with a cynical huff, “Yeah, right.” </p><p><em>How can you think you’d be nothing to me when you’re so clearly everything?</em> She was the best goddamn thing; there was no one better. He just wouldn’t expect some douchebag to have the mental capacity to see that. </p><p>But the words stuck in the back of his throat. His fear took another hostage, and no matter how hard he struggled against the restraints, his feelings couldn’t break free. </p><p>“Believe what you want. I don’t care,” he growled and wanted to rip his own tongue out immediately after. </p><p><em>Why would you say that?</em> It seemed like every time he opened his mouth, the opposite of what he was feeling came out like a freaking curse. Truly, he felt cursed. </p><p>“Mhm, sure looked like you don’t care tonight,” Zoey retorted before cunningly arching an eyebrow at him, “Why exactly did you do that again?”</p><p>Dean evaded her death-stare like it was an active volcano and didn’t answer. There was nothing he could say that would make her see his side because his side was entirely based on insanity; he knew that much. </p><p>“Really, Dean? Nothing to say now? You’re just not gonna answer?” she shouted at him, trying to get heard. When there was still no reply, she fell back into the leather seat with a scoff. “God, just leave me alone next time.”</p><p>His ears perked up at that piece of information. “Next time?” he glared at her. <em>Is she fucking with me?</em></p><p>“Yeah, next time, Dean,” she reiterated bitterly. “And good luck finding me then.”</p><p>His nostrils flared, and he stepped on the gas pedal even harder. He wanted to kill her. For someone who watched <em>Dateline</em>, she had no clue how to calm a man down. Her stubbornness, her recklessness, and her naivety made him so incredibly mad. And then another thought crept to his mind that seemed to calm him sufficiently. </p><p>He’d love nothing more than to pull the car over right now and fuck her senseless in the backseat. She didn’t have any common sense anyways, as this night had so clearly proven. And then he’d really show her why he was the only one for her; why no other guy would even come close to him, making sure there would never be a ‘next time’ ever again. He’d fuck her so hard, she’d still feel him between her legs even days after. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you smiling now?”</p><p>He hadn’t even realized the corners of his mouth had moved, but now he couldn’t help the smirk on his face. “Oh, sweetheart. You don’t deserve to know.”</p><p>“Unbelievable,” she scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stared stubbornly out the window. She wanted to punch the smug smile out of his pretty face. </p><p>Now that Dean had learned to channel his anger properly, he found it amusing to get her a little riled up, her face red with fury and full of frustration. At least, she couldn’t take his fantasies away from him, and while she pouted next to him, giving him the silent treatment, he dreamed about their passionate make-up session.</p><p>They spend the rest of the drive in silence before the Impala halted in front of the Lafitte home. When she stepped out of the car, she slammed the black metal door shut and didn’t glance back once. </p><p>“Zoey, wait.” He didn’t want to leave her like this. He could see she was angry, and most of all, hurt, feeling responsible for making her feel this way. </p><p>“Mm-mm. Sure as hell not gonna talk to you for a while, Winchester.” </p><p>With that, she banged the front door shut.</p><hr/><p>As the door fell close behind her, she let herself fall back and lean against it, completely drained of all her energy. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath. She knew the tears would come soon; she was just glad she had kept it in the whole ride here. She wouldn’t give Dean that satisfaction.</p><p>“Sunshine, are you okay?” </p><p>Her mom’s voice made her flinch at first, but as she looked at the worry in her mother’s eyes, she shook her head and let the tears stream down her cheeks. She needed a hug, and her mom knew it too as the blonde stormed over from the kitchen table where she was sitting and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” her mother said, patting her back soothingly as she let her sob into her shoulder. “Wanna tell me what happened? I’m sure it’s only half as bad as you think,” she smiled softly. </p><p>“I don’t really wanna talk about it,” Zoey sniffed. “I’d just like to be alone and watch <em>Erin Brockovich</em>.” </p><p>Her mom nodded with a pout, knowing it was her comfort movie, and let her retreat to her room without asking any further questions. </p><p>On her laptop screen, Julia Roberts was being a badass who didn’t take shit from anyone while she snot-cried her way through text messages with Violett, tissues piling on her bed. She sure as hell didn’t trust anyone in town with her secrets anymore. She should’ve known someone would rat her out. </p><p>She loved everyone in town like family. But like every family, they could sometimes get overwhelmingly annoying. She knew when her father passed, it hadn’t just traumatized her but the whole town. And while she lost one dad, she instantly gained a hundred more. At the same time, having so many people looking out for her constantly could feel a little patronizing. It was fine when she was sixteen, but she had grown, learned from her mistakes, and it exasperated her to no end when people still treated her like the rebellious teen she used to be. </p><p>She hadn’t even worked through her shock yet. It all went by so fast – from the second Jesse kissed her to Dean suddenly standing behind her to the moment his fist connected with the guy’s jaw. How did she get here? And why had Dean been there in the first place? </p><p>Deep inside, she knew why. There was only one reasonable explanation. Her own bias clouded her mind, but if she looked at it objectively, she knew. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time Benny, Sam, or Dean had beat up one of her dates. However, the guy had always disrespected her in some way, shape, or form. None had ever gotten punched for being decent. And if Dean’s intention had only been to protect her, he wouldn’t have shown up alone to a freaking biker bar. No, Benny and Sam would’ve been there too. </p><p>Was it truly jealousy? Her best friend surely thought so, and she couldn’t help but agree. Still, it did nothing to help her understand why. She had tried to ask him on their ride home, get him to express himself. But Madonna had never met Dean Winchester. Even the queen would cry tears of frustration. </p><p>
  <em>I did it because I want you. You’re mine. You belong with me.</em>
</p><p>Those would have all been viable options. She wanted him to say it. She needed him to say it – out loud – because everything else was getting too confusing. On Saturday, it felt like he wanted her. On Sunday, he broke her heart. And today, she still didn’t know. The oldest Winchester might as well be a damn The Cure song.</p><p>He had been fuming the whole ride home in the Impala, but every once in a while, his demeanor would shift in the slightest. And in these tiny moments, she couldn’t tell if he just wanted to stop fighting and kiss her instead. </p><p>Then briefly, he even seemed happy like he had just won something, making her wonder if the prize was her. Because if his true mission had been to keep her away from Jesse tonight, he surely had succeeded, which would give him plenty of cause to celebrate and grin.</p><p>She was too tired to keep thinking about it any longer and let her eyes drift off to Julia handling business like a boss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uff, how is Deanie Bean gonna turn this one around? 😂 </p><p>It's probably time for that rollercoaster to go up again ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning felt like a giant hangover despite not even drinking anything as Dean stretched awake. <em>A hangover of regrets</em>. He was at the end of his rope. Where could he go from here? What could he possibly say to explain his behavior last night? </p><p><em>Well, there’s the truth</em>. But he had made her so mad, he didn’t even know if that would still work. He wanted to stay in bed, watch cartoons, and eat pizza, but who would then go to work for him? Most of all, he wanted to talk to Zoey. He had refrained from calling or texting her so far. He knew he needed to see her, or better, <em>she</em> needed to see <em>him</em>. Only that way, he would get his point across and make it right.</p><p>He hadn’t gone back to the bar afterward. He wasn’t in the mood to explain what happened, but a text message from Benny at 3am let him know the town was already informed about the evening’s events. </p><p><strong>Benny:</strong> <em>Heard what happened. Good for you, brother. Free drinks for you this month!</em></p><p>He knew Benny was more than happy about the result, remembering how much his best friend had hated to lose that game. He probably would’ve killed Zoey if she had ever brought Jesse home. Maybe Dean should have just waited until his best friend punched Jesse. Then he wouldn’t be in this mess right now. </p><p>Work was dull like usual. He had a roadside assistance around lunch, towed an old Volvo back to the garage, and drove the soccer mom and her eight-year-old triplets home. His day had been nightmarish, to say the least, but it turned hellish when none other than Jesse showed back up at the garage. He had to admit the guy had balls. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I come in peace,” Jesse said instantly as he jumped off his bike. </p><p>“Oh, I’m not worried,” Dean replied cockily. </p><p>To his surprise, Jesse even chuckled, “Oh, I know. Kinda proved that one yesterday.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Dean growled impatiently. </p><p>“Just wanted to let you know, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again. And as a show of good faith, I figured you could give her this yourself.” Jesse pulled out a big fat envelope from his jacket and handed it to him. </p><p>“What’s this?” Dean raised his brow as he held the heavy envelope in his hands.</p><p>“For Zoey’s story. I thought you’d be more comfortable being the middle man,” Jesse stated, and Dean thought about it for a moment. </p><p>“Huh. I am. Thanks,” he shrugged.<em> Dammit, now I kinda like the guy</em>. “So, this <em>was</em> all about a story?”</p><p>“She made that very clear,” Jesse stated sincerely. “So, we’re cool?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean nodded reluctantly, feeling a little relieved. However, there was still one thing that bothered him. “But, uh, I can’t give this to her and get her in danger.”</p><p>“Look, I get it. But she’s really smart-.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that,” Dean snapped. He didn’t need some stranger to tell him how great she was; he had known her for a long time.</p><p>Jesse just chuckled briefly at his testy attack before he continued, “And she’s got you, right?”</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes at him, grumbling, “Right.”</p><p>“So, one would argue that she is very safe,” Jesse mused cunningly, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>“Are you just complimenting me to get what you want?” Dean threw him an annoyed glance. </p><p>“Yes, absolutely. <em>But</em>…it’s also the truth,” he argued. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh, “Fine. I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“That’s all I’m asking. Besides, you kinda do owe me, considering I saved your life yesterday,” Jesse smirked.</p><p>His green eyes glared at him, “You did not-!”</p><p>“Uh-uh, I sure as hell did. But tell you what, your insanity level matches hers quite well. You’d make a great couple,” Jesse noted with a grin. “And speaking of which, next time a guy asks to take out your girl, just say no, man. You can’t punch your way through all the guys and then still not make a move. Next guy might not ask you for permission – just think about that.”</p><p>Dean frowned. Now the guy he was supposed to hate was actually decent, giving him advice on top of that. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about that himself, but maybe yesterday’s events had finally been the wake-up call he needed. </p><p>However, he still needed to get back into her good graces first. And luckily, he was holding the golden ticket to make it up to her in his hands. </p>
<hr/><p>She checked her e-mails in the morning, hoping her ticket out of here had finally arrived. She knew Dean was ready to move on again soon, and she wanted to be gone before that happened. A whole Tuesday had gone by without hearing or seeing him, and by evening, she was sure she wouldn’t anymore. </p><p>Most of the day, she had locked herself in the office and worked on stories for the website. Bobby left her alone for the most part and even enjoyed her silence a little too much. She had even stayed away from <em>Charlie’s</em> the entire day and fueled herself with crappy energy drinks from the gas station instead of delicious coffee. She didn’t blame anyone for what happened but herself, but she still didn’t want to talk to anyone about it. </p><p>Disappointingly so, she hadn’t heard from Jesse either. Not that she expected him to call her for a second date, but she still hoped he would honor their deal and bring by some evidence of his uncle’s wrongdoing. If what Jesse told her so far was true, the guy should not win the Sheriff’s election, and her hometown might even be in potential danger. </p><p>In the afternoon, she also stopped by the family clinic as her mom forced her to a health check-up. At least, she got to spend some time with Heather, who was the general practitioner of the town. When the old one retired four years ago, her mom had picked out Heather’s application and immediately referred to her as her future daughter-in-law. Crazy? Maybe. But luckily for her mom, it had worked out in her favor. </p><p>After family dinner, Benny went to work, and the three girls made themselves cozy in the living room and watched some re-runs of <em>Friends</em>. Zoey couldn’t help but wonder if she and Dean would be lucky like Monica and Chandler or disastrous like Ross and Rachel. So far, the latter seemed to be true. And then she reminded herself again that Dean and her weren’t an item and never would be. </p><p>No one had dared to ask her what happened the whole day, and she felt a lot calmer when she went to bed that night. Dean Winchester had been a nice distraction, but she still didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life. The only person who had always been able to help her when she felt lost had been her dad. She had learned to work through her problems alone the past seven years, and surprisingly, she did better than expected. But tonight, she missed him more than ever. </p>
<hr/><p>Dean had decided to take a day to think about Jesse’s proposal. He needed a goodnight’s sleep and a clear head to make that final judgment call. He didn’t want to see her get hurt, but if she accepted his suggestion, he could keep her safe and she could still work on the story. He didn’t want to take the one thing away from her that made her <em>her</em>.</p><p>So with a heavy heart, he made his way over to the Lafitte home on Wednesday morning, hoping Benny would still be dead asleep, Donna had already left for work, and Zoey hadn’t yet. He wanted to talk to her alone, knowing the last thing they both wanted was another audience. </p><p>When he knocked on the front door, he was surprised to see Donna open it. She was already in her nurse’s outfit and seemed to be on her way out. </p><p>“Hi, sweetheart. Benny’s still asleep,” the blonde noted with a warm smile.</p><p>“Actually, I-,” he shifted awkwardly, and before he could tell Donna the real reason why he was here, Zoey showed up behind her. When his pine green eyes darted back to her, Donna turned around and quickly realized what was going on. </p><p>“Oh, well, look at that! It’s already so late. I have to get to work,” the blonde excused herself and pushed past Dean with a wink back at her daughter. </p><p>Zoey threw her mom a look before she gestured for Dean to come inside. He had been carefully standing in the doorframe, ready to leave if she told him to, and felt relieved when she at least let him into her house. He still kept a few feet away from her in case she had a baseball bat hidden somewhere and decided to take a swing at him. </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-,” he started, but she cut him off. </p><p>“Me too,” she said, and a soft smile appeared on her face.</p><p>His heart warmed immediately at the sight. He had missed her smile more than anything, and he could feel his face light up too, like a reflex. </p><p>“You don’t have to b-,” he tried to say, but she interrupted him again.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” she stated with a stern nod. </p><p>He smiled at her stubbornness and deemed it safe enough to take a few steps closer to her, “I brought you something.” He pulled out the envelope from his navy blue jacket and handed it to her. “Jesse left this for you at the garage yesterday.”</p><p>Confused at his words, she knitted her brow, “Wait, Jesse came by?” He nodded with pursed lips. “And he’s still alive? Or are you here to tell me you have a body in Baby’s trunk?” She playfully arched an eyebrow.</p><p>He chuckled and shrugged, “No, uh, I left him alive for now.”</p><p>“So…what is it? Did you only bring me this because it’s nothing anyways?” She was suspicious he would all of a sudden help her with this story. </p><p>“Nope. Haven’t looked inside, actually. But there’s a catch,” Dean noted, and her honey eyes warily narrowed. “You can work the story, but only if you take back-up on your undercover missions. And not Jesse.” He couldn’t stress that point enough. </p><p>She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded before the corners of her mouth moved to a small smirk, “And I’m guessing you wanna be my back-up?” </p><p>He pursed his lips guiltily, shifting on his feet with a nod. “But I don’t have to be. You can also take Sam or Benny,” he offered, trying not to put her into an uncomfortable corner. </p><p>She contemplated his suggestion for a moment before smirking, “No, I’ll take you. Sam kinda became a wuss in Stanford-.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Dean cut in.</p><p>“And I can’t boss around Benny as easily,” she continued. </p><p>It took him a second before he realized her words and furrowed his brow, “Wait, you think you can boss me around?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>He swallowed a little at her confidence. He had to admit that she most definitely could boss him around if she said the right words. Hell, smiling the right way would probably get him to do her bidding. </p><p>“We’ll see about that one, sweetheart,” he smirked. She could never know how much power she truly held over him, just like some people shouldn’t have nuclear codes. “Are you gonna look inside or what?” he motioned to the envelope in her hands. </p><p>She complied immediately and pulled out a stack of papers. She put them on the dining table, leaning over them. He stepped up behind her to see over her shoulder while her hazel eyes studied the content. </p><p>“Holy crap,” she muttered as her eyes widened in bewilderment. </p><p>“What?” he asked with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“Well, I can’t decipher everything, but it definitely looks like money laundering. I need Sam to look through this. Mr. I-took-tax-law probably can make more sense of it. No doubt that’s why they’re buying so many buildings. They can launder more if they own more businesses,” she theorized. And more importantly, laundering money usually indicated more illegal activities.  </p><p>“Wait…they bought buildings?”</p><p>“Yeah, a couple. My dad’s old law practice too,” she noted in a sadder tone. Her family had sold the practice after her father’s death, but there had always been a shimmer of hope that one day Sam might use it as his practice when he returned.  </p><p>“And that guy…Jesse’s uncle…he’s running against Sheriff Mills?” Dean cocked one of his brows. </p><p>“Yup. I need to find out more ASAP. If he wins the election, he’s gonna turn the whole county corrupt, not just this city. Although it seems like they wanna set up shop in town,” she mused. </p><p>“Great,” Dean huffed. “And how do you plan on getting more information, grasshopper?” </p><p>“Well, my plan is to give the whole town a blowjob, of course,” she stated with a serious face. </p><p>His face fell, rubbing his temples with his fingers with a groan while a broad smirk appeared on hers. With pursed lips, he nodded his head in a rhythm, thinking about a clever reply after being left dumbstruck. The devilish twinkle in her fiery eyes told him she was enjoying seeing him flustered like this.</p><p>But then he recognized where he had heard a similar line before and snapped his fingers, “<em>Erin Brockovich</em>!”</p><p>“Aw, you remember,” she pouted playfully. “I watched that movie two days ago for some inspiration.”</p><p>“Really?” He lifted one brow at her. “But you only watch that movie when you’re…,” he trailed off, realizing she had been sad, him being the most probable cause. </p><p>The way she quickly turned her back to him and fumbled with the papers on the table, avoiding eye contact at all costs, only confirmed his suspicion. Coming a little closer, he softly put an arm around her shoulder. She flinched briefly, but he hoped it was just the initial shockwave of his touch. Since she didn’t move away, he felt it safe to pull her closer into his sideway embrace and pressed his plump lips on the top of her head for a soft kiss. </p><p>She glanced up at him, turning her body to an almost full embrace, surprised at his sudden affection toward her. It had been the most he had probably ever given her, which was almost depressing. But now, she was in his goddamn <em>arms</em>. Kissing her would be easy right now, but he knew just the right touch would be enough to finally show her he was interested, that he cared about her more than just as his friend.</p><p>He let one hand trail from her shoulder down her arm, brushing his thumb over her wrist to her palm before he interlaced his fingers with hers. He smiled a little, watching her curiously observe the movements of his hand, liking them as she chewed on her bottom lip. But he knew just the way to get her really riled up. </p><p>His free hand moved to cup her neck, and her honey-gold eyes wandered to his face like he wanted them to. He pulled her closer still until their foreheads touched and delicately ghosted his thumb over her cheek. Normally, he would kiss a woman now – but not her. Every bone in his body told him she was special. </p><p>As their gaze lingered between them, he decided to speak before the idea to kiss him hit her too. “I’m really sorry, Pirate,” he whispered. </p><p>“It’s okay, Captain,” she smiled up at him.</p><p>It was undeniable his cock twitched a little at the last word that rolled off her peachy lips, knowing it was time to bring some space between them before it ended with them more than a little intertwined on Donna’s dining table. He wrapped her into a tight hug, feeling her lean into him. He gave her another quick kiss on her head before he let her go, taking a few steps back from her. However, he made sure she couldn’t misunderstand his gesture and gave her a small wink that promised more to come. He was glad she got the hint as she brushed some strands of crimson hair behind her ears with blushed cheeks. </p><p>“Hey, uh, if you want, we could go to Breckenridge later, get the supplies we need for the trip,” he suggested, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was literally asking her to go grocery shopping and not on a date. Still, he felt anxious enough to do just that.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I can’t,” she said, and his face fell a little in disappointment. “It’s just… I promised Claire to teach her a few things today. But uh, can you still go tomorrow?” </p><p>The smile reappeared on his face, “Yeah, sure. You wanna go in the morning?”</p><p>“Let’s go at lunch. I still need to collect everyone’s list,” she noted, and Dean rolled his eyes. Each year they pulled a name out of a baseball cap, and the chosen one had to make one giant camping supply run for everyone. This year, Dean’s name had been picked. He had always hated organizing these things, so he was glad when Zoey took over that part, and all he had left to do was drive and carry.</p><p>“Fine,” Dean sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I got it,” she giggled. “Save me a ten-minute walk and drive me to work?”</p><p>He smiled happily, “Sure. Always.”</p>
<hr/><p>On Thursday morning, she collected everyone’s shopping list. While getting her morning coffee at <em>Charlie’s</em>, the couple gave her their checklist. Benny had put his on the dining room table, Violett had emailed hers, and shortly before lunch, she stopped by the Winchester house where she received Sam and Jess’s. </p><p>Her brother was working in the backyard when she came home around noon to quickly change into some jeans shorts and a tank top. It was hot outside, and she didn’t want to be uncomfortable carrying a shitload of stuff in the stinging heat. Still, she wanted to look presentable enough for her afternoon with the green-eyed mechanic. </p><p>Dean was more than punctual when he set foot on the Lafitte porch and had taken Earl’s advice to heart this time. He knew he needed to try harder if he wanted to be with Zoey, and it wasn’t like he had never wooed a woman before. Usually, he was fairly good at it; it had just always felt weird to do it to Zoey consciously. But he decided he didn’t want to be controlled by his fear any longer. </p><p>So at noon, he stood in front of her door with a cup of coffee in one hand, a sunflower from his garden in the other, and a giant smile on his freckled face. </p><p>“Aw, is this for me, brother?” </p><p>Dean’s heart stopped a little when he recognized his best friend’s chuckle, and his head turned shocked to look at Benny leaning on a shovel with a grin. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, lighten up, Dean. Just pretend I’m not here…,” Benny trailed off as he swung the shovel around his shoulder and disappeared into the backyard, whistling some tune. </p><p>Dean grimaced, and though he felt uncomfortable, he had made himself a promise he wouldn’t let anyone get into his head again. For the first time in his life, he felt like he knew what he wanted. Maybe he even had known for a long time. Wanting Zoey wasn’t something anyone had told him to do, or he felt he had to do out of duty. It was actually the opposite if anything. And the fact he wanted her, considering the blowout if it didn’t work out between them, just proved how real his feelings for the redhead truly were. </p><p>When the door swung open and he was hit with her sunny smile, he had already forgotten about Benny. There was only her now. He didn’t care anymore. It was all worth it, watching her stop short, cheeks flushing to a rosy red when he handed her the flower. </p><p>Interestingly, he noticed how the tension left the car as soon as they drove over the town’s borders. He knew the best thing was to take it slow. If the past had revealed anything, they weren’t ready for a big outing, and that was okay for him. If it meant he could be with her, he’d lock himself into a cabin in the woods for years. He was sure he still wouldn’t be bored of her by the end of it. </p><p>They had also decided to drive to a bigger city down the mountain, although Dean hated the thought of being trapped in a Target or a Walmart. He’d rather get annoyed by Alfie at the hardware store again. As they entered one of those grotesque super-centers of consumerism, Dean got a shopping cart and pulled up next to her. </p><p>“C’mon, Pirate, board the ship,” Dean smirked and gestured into the cart playfully. She grinned at his invitation and happily jumped inside, crossing her legs before she pulled out a stack of papers. “Oh, don’t tell me those are the lists.”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, Captain,” she sighed. </p><p>“Are they crazy?” he frowned.</p><p>“Well, duh,” she giggled. “We probably gonna need a second ship.” He smirked at her comment, and she threw him an amused glance. “Not like that.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” he noted with a smug smile and leaned in closer to her, so his face came up right next to her ear. </p><p>She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek, and when she turned her head slightly to the side, their noses were almost touching. “No, but we both know what you were thinking,” she smiled flirtatiously. </p><p>He came close to kissing her right then again but decided against it. He would not have his first kiss with her in a place he hated so much. It didn’t have to be the utmost romantic crap, but he knew he could do better than the cereal aisle.  </p><p>They joked their way through the aisles, and her color-coded list system actually worked them through the giant store as fast as possible. By the end of it, their cart was mostly filled with snacks, tons of booze, and other random camping stuff like paper plates, skewers, and garbage bags, announcing a great weekend ahead. </p><p>He didn’t want to drive back home straight away, so he suggested they stop for ice cream and stored the sensitive groceries in a cooler, parking the Impala in a shaded spot. With their cones in hand and their arms linked, they strolled around the town’s little shopping district. It was nice without any prying eyes or curious ears around. They could finally relax without any pressure. Dean noticed how they suddenly touched each other a lot more when they were completely alone – a gentle brush or bump here, a soft touch on the arm there. Even his hand on her lower back for a few breaths didn’t seem to be too much but just right. </p><p>“What did you get, by the way? Looks a little monstrous,” he noted with a chuckle as he watched her tongue lick over her ice cream. If they had gone for popsicles, he’d already be dead on the ground. </p><p>“Rocky Road, Cookie Dough, and Caramel Apple Pie,” she smirked.</p><p>“They had Apple Pie?” he pouted, a little reproachful she hadn’t thought of telling him. </p><p>“<em>Caramel</em> Apple Pie. You hate caramel,” she remarked with a smile, knowing him too well. </p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause it’s just melted sugar,” he wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“Ugh, I know,” she sighed like she was on cloud nine. “Marshmallows, cotton candy…it’s so good it should be illegal.”</p><p>“Well, that’s how most good things work,” he winked at her with a twinkle in his emerald eyes before he shook his head with a snigger. </p><p>“What?” She raised her eyebrows curiously. </p><p>“Nothing. I just forgot how much you like the sweet stuff,” he smiled softly as he remembered all the Halloweens they spent together, hunting down the best candy of the neighborhood because Sam hated the holiday and refused to go. </p><p>“Correction – I like the teeth-rotting, syrupy-sweet stuff,” she grinned.</p><p>“Right,” he laughed. “Wait, is that why you bought all that maple syrup and rum? Because you wanna make those gross shots again?” </p><p>“Damn, right, Colorado. And they’re called Sticky Canadians,” she remarked with a smirk. “You know my dad was French-Canadian.” She knew well enough what answer would come next. </p><p>He swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to his chest, gently rubbing her arm. “Shhh, you’re a full-blown American. Let’s not talk about the problematic family lineage,” he teased her, and she giggled, nudging him softly. </p><p>Always the reporter, she had also brought her camera along and couldn’t resist taking pictures of him as they wandered around, especially when he tried to stop himself from making a mess of himself with his melting ice cream.</p><p>“That’s the money shot right there,” she smirked behind her lens as he licked drops of chocolate off his fingers, chuckling self-consciously. </p><p>His cheeks flushed at the attention she was giving him, not understanding what she really saw in him or why she decided to spend her time with him at all. But if anything, she was smart, so who was he to question her reasons? He was just glad that she did. </p><p>In the end, their little stroll had taken them several times around the little park nearby and lasted more than three hours. It was hard not to kiss her or intertwine his hands with hers throughout the afternoon; the casual teasing and subtle jokes only made it more difficult to resist. But he wanted her to know she meant more to him than that and set out to use the weekend to his advantage. And come Monday, he swore they would’ve had their first kiss.  </p><p>By sundown, they decided it was time to return home. The tension immediately hit them again as the Impala rolled past the town sign. They carried everyone’s stuff into Dean’s garage and stored it properly for tomorrow before he walked her home three blocks, arguing that it was too dark and she had seen <em>Dateline</em> after all.</p><p>Maybe it was the darkness that made her feel less scared of the public’s opinion that night, but as they hugged goodbye, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek that cast a shiver down his spine. Even the slightest touch of hers was able to send him into over-drive. </p><p>“See you tomorrow, Captain,” she bit down on her lip with a tiny smirk that made him weak in the knees before she disappeared inside the house. </p><p>He let out a blissful sigh, thinking about what tomorrow may bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little part!</p><p>Who's excited for the camping weekend? 😎 Will Dean finally kiss her? Or more? Or will Zoey go off the rails again?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean groaned awake to the sound of his alarm clock before he remembered why he was getting up earlier than the sun. Their camping weekend was finally here, and his heart pumped faster at the thought of seeing her again soon. The feeling of her lips was still imprinted on his cheeks the next morning.</p><p>He had switched cars with his dad last night, taking his father’s truck while his parents took a weekend trip with the Impala. His mother had used the phrase ‘romantic getaway,’ but he refused to think about what that meant for poor Baby. </p><p>The sun was starting to rise over the horizon while he loaded the truck before Benny came to pick up the rest. As he looked up from the car, he noticed a redheaded woman standing in his home garage. </p><p>“Hey, dude,” she greeted him with a cheery smile and hopped to his side, but she wasn’t necessarily the redhead he had expected.</p><p>“Hey, Charlie,” he smiled at her while throwing his tent into the trunk. “What’re you doing here so early? Thought you’d be driving with Benny.”</p><p>“Oh, I am. Just figured I come by and…uh, see if you need any help, bestie,” Charlie stated innocently and picked up a football before putting it into the trunk to show her helpfulness.</p><p>He frowned, “Uh-huh. What do you want, kiddo?” </p><p>“Nothing. Just figured…maybe…you uh, need someone…to uh, talk to,” she stammered, trying to seem as casual as possible. </p><p>However, Dean saw through it immediately, closed the trunk, and stared at her. “Okay, I see what this is,” he nodded with a chuckle. </p><p>“What?” she shrugged. “I know you wanna talk to me, bro.” She punched his arm playfully, and a smile escaped his lips. “See? I knew it,” she grinned. “So?”</p><p>“So, what?” He rolled his shoulders in innocence but had a hard time hiding his smile.</p><p>“Soooo, are you gonna finally make a move on Z?” She wiggled her eyebrows wickedly. </p><p>“Who says I haven’t already,” Dean teased and watched Charlie’s jaw drop.</p><p>“Wait, what? You guys already boned?”</p><p>“What, no!” he shook his head, wrinkling his brow. “No, we just had a nice day yesterday.” </p><p>“Like a date?” Charlie arched an eyebrow at him. “Wait, did you guys kiss?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that. We just had a moment,” he shrugged, thinking he should have kissed her after all. He felt like a wuss, a cowardly wuss. He knew he had plenty of opportunities yesterday. In fact, he had plenty of opportunities since he was seventeen years old. </p><p>“But you guys had moments before,” Charlie pointed out knowingly, and he nodded. He knew better than anyone that they did. Still, he knew it was different this time, although he had no idea why. It was just an inexplicable, indescribable gut feeling that something had changed. And perhaps it was just because he and Zoey had changed, but no matter the reason, the hunch was there nonetheless. </p><p>“Yeah, but this time, I plan to follow through,” Dean said determinedly. He wouldn’t let it slip through his fingers again. Charlie became quiet, and he wondered if she would tell him it was a bad and utterly stupid idea. He’d ruin their friendship, and he was about to destroy everything he held dear. He had ever only told Charlie bits and pieces in the past because, if anything, she was the most neutral person in their friend circle to talk about his hidden feelings for the girl next door. </p><p>But after a short quiet moment, a smirk appeared on the redhead’s face, “Before Sam and Benny get to it… I call dibs on best man.”</p><p>“Whoa, slow your roll there. I don’t even know if she’s gonna stay after this summer,” he said, the sadness undeniable in his tone. While he decided not to think about the future too much, he couldn’t help the occasional thoughts creeping through his mind. He wouldn’t ask Zoey about it either. He would just let it be and take what he could get for as long as he would get it, not thinking about the aftermath or what it may cost him. At this point, he was willing to pay any price just to hold her in his arms at least once.</p><p>“She is,” Charlie noted confidently, and he threw her an insecure look. “Just trust me on that one,” she winked, and he nodded quietly, hoping sincerely she was right. After all, Charlie knew both of them equally well. </p><p>The nervousness inside of him rose as the time got closer to leave. He still didn’t know the hows and whens of his plan, but he knew what the end result would be – her in his arms. </p>
<hr/><p>Waking up that morning, she tried to keep her giddiness in check as best as she could, reminding herself she had been at this exact place before – falling for Dean Winchester. How many times had she let herself get caught up in the moment? Too many goddamn times. But then their little moment in the kitchen two days ago crept back into her mind and told her something differently. </p><p>The way he had touched her, the way he had looked at her – all of it had felt different than anything before. His emerald green orbs gazed at her like he could really see her, everything of her. And his gestures were intimate like he wanted her to know she was special, intentional with every movement he made, every breath he took, and every stare he gave her. </p><p>Which was a lot worse because her hopes couldn’t be higher at this point, meaning a fall would hurt just so much more. If she crashed, she would burn for sure this time. There was no coming back once she fell from grace. But if anyone was worth dying for, it would be Dean. </p><p>She stared at the little sunflower in its vase, the one he had given her yesterday, and remembered their magical afternoon. She could spend hours with him and still not be bored. She loved when he was being carefree and laughed a lot more. He was usually too busy taking care of everyone else around him to ever take care of himself. She always wondered what he actually wanted if he thought he could choose. She knew for a fact, he had a choice but was too good of a person to actually do it, which was probably what made the people in this town love him even more. He was just a good fucking person, possibly the best even, and selfless to his core. </p><p>She tried to seem normal during breakfast. She knew Benny suspected something as his blue eyes kept watching her, but besides the occasional look he shared with their mom or Heather, he kept quiet. While she played with her half-eaten pancakes on the plate, she wondered if Dean would finally kiss her over the weekend. If he wouldn’t, she knew she would make a move this time, and her move wouldn’t just stick to kissing. She wanted all of him. </p><p>Now, she just hoped he wanted her back just the same.</p>
<hr/><p>They all met up at Dean’s, loaded the rest of their stuff into Benny’s truck, and split into two groups. Dean was driving Sam, Jess, and Zoey while Benny took the rest of the girls. One thing they learned over the years was to keep the two redheads separated and as far away from Grace’s special brownies as possible. Otherwise, those two would be high before they even reached the top of the mountain.</p><p>Sam and Jess mainly kept to themselves in the backseat while Dean and Zoey quietly listened to some music. Every so often, they’d share a brief glance and a small smile, confirming to each other they were still on the same page. His heart pounded hard against his chest every time they did. </p><p>They drove about an hour through the woods further up the mountains, passing by a few small-towns, until they parked at a smaller lot. They still had about an hour to hike to their desired destination – a secluded camping spot by a smaller lake, luckily yet unknown to most tourists. </p><p>Dean and Benny liked to come here during the summer a lot to fish, and they planned to do so on this trip as well. He also knew there would be a lot of drinking, and the girls usually liked to soar even higher. It was honestly nice to be free of everything just for a weekend. It’s probably why the group had made it a summer tradition, even though they had failed to follow through the last few summers. </p><p>Last year’s trip had only been a short one, and Zoey hadn’t come to the two before that because she was somewhere around the globe. In fact, it had been a while since all of them had been together like this. </p><p>They gathered their stuff from the cars, and he watched Zoey with a smile as she struggled to get her backpack on, which was a lot bigger than her. “You need some help with that? You know, I can carry tha-.”</p><p>But she quickly cut him off, gasping from her fight with the heavy bag, “Noooo, I don’t need your-.” <em>Gasp</em>. “-broad shoulders…or your-.” <em>Gasp</em>. “-big guy muscles for this.” She finally heaved the thing onto her back, and by the look of it, it was weighing a ton. She beamed proudly at him, “I’m a woman, hear me roar.” </p><p>She then took a tumble backwards, getting pulled to the ground by the weight, and he caught her by her wrist just in time. “Whoa, there! Sure you can make it up that mountain with that thing?” He smirked at her a little. She looked just too cute, being stubborn. </p><p>“Yessss. I made it through Europe with that thing. I can make it up that tiny mountain easy, Colorado. I mean, it doesn’t even look bigger than me,” she huffed, feigning her confidence and displaying her math skills hadn’t improved after high school. </p><p>Dean chuckled, “Spoken like a true pirate.” </p><p>She made it up the hill without breaking a sweat. And even if she did, he knew she’d be too bull-headed to even show him a little that she was strained. As they arrived at the campsite, no one else was there as expected, and they had the place luckily to themselves, hoping it would stay that way throughout the weekend. </p><p>While the group threw down their stuff in the green grass and got ready to set up their tents, something suddenly dawned on him. Zoey was usually bunking with either Charlie or Sam –  both of whom were in a relationship now, and their tents were full. He didn’t think she’d want to join Benny and Heather either, which left his tent the only one with a free sleeping space. Did no one seriously consider that fact before? Did she know? </p><p>He walked over to her as she put her backpack down, almost falling with it to the ground. “Hey, uh, did you notice you’re kinda bunking with me this weekend?”</p><p>Her eyes darted around the campground for a second, probably realizing they were surrounded by couples as the only single people. “Huh.” But then her honey eyes glanced up at him with a broad mischievous smirk. “Guess so.” </p><p>The fact she wasn’t bothered at all to be alone with him – no wait, sleep <em>inches</em> away from him, made him smile. His mind flooded with various thoughts of how far they could go before his daydreams were interrupted by her chuckling. </p><p>“Don’t get too excited. I doubt we’d be alone enough. Unless you wanna build that tent three miles from here. Mountains are kinda echo-y,” she commented with a wink before she hopped away from him with a cheeky smile and joined the others. </p><p>But all her little warning did was make his dick ache even more for her. If he had to walk three miles into the woods this weekend and fuck her against a tree just to hear her moan his name, he would. No one should ever underestimate a Winchester. </p>
<hr/><p>After they set up their tents and packed all their stuff away, they wandered a few feet to the little lake. The girls jumped in immediately, soon to be joined by Sam and Benny, while Dean set up his own little version of paradise by the shore. </p><p>He put his foldable chair down, the small cooler with beers next to him, and had his sunglasses on as he sat there in the grass, letting his bare feet dangle in the fresh water. He wasn’t much of a swimmer. It was always either this or fishing in a boat. Only so often, he liked to join his friends in the water, usually when they got some game going on. </p><p>The last day of June was a hot summer day and perfect for their little outing at the lake. He watched his friends enjoy themselves as he sipped on his beer before someone suddenly plopped down a chair next to him. Judging by the ass in a red bikini that flashed his face, it could only be his favorite person. </p><p>“Hey you,” Zoey smiled at him as she sat down and grabbed a beer from the cooler. She gazed at him with a curious smirk, sitting next to her with his black shorts and white shirt before she took her camera and took a couple of pictures of him. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon. I can’t be that interesting,” he grimaced.</p><p>“Agree to disagree, Colorado,” she replied with a grin and put her camera away. “Might make some extra money. I’m sure all your lady customers would love a sexy mechanic calendar.”</p><p>“Excuse me, do I look like a sell-out to you?” he protested playfully. </p><p>“Little bit, yeah,” she teased him. “Why aren’t you swimming? Aren’t you hot?”</p><p>The corners of his mouth moved to a grin, “I’d like to think I’m always hot.”</p><p>“Well, your assumption is right,” she giggled. “But I still need a partner to beat Heather, Grace, and Jess in water wrestling. Don’t leave me hanging.”</p><p>“Oh, so now you need my big guy muscles and broad shoulders, huh?” he smirked at her with an arched eyebrow underneath his shades. </p><p>She seemed a little speechless before she gathered parts of her coolness again, “Uh-huh. Shut up and help me kick their asses.” With that, she placed the beer down, got up from her chair, and strolled into the water until she was knee-deep and spun around with a cheeky grin. “Besides, you’re really gonna say no to my legs wrapped around your neck?”</p><p><em>Well, point to her on that one</em>. He got out of his chair, threw his sunglasses back in his place, and pulled his T-shirt over his head, making his way to her. “C’mon, what are we waiting for? Let’s kick their asses.”</p><p>Jess and Sam went first, and the blonde seemed a little skittish as Zoey grinned at her devilishly, wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p>“Oh, you can definitely take her,” Dean whispered with a smirk as they discussed their game strategy, parts of which involved scaring Jess and Sam shitless a little. </p><p>“Right? But Sam is a little taller than you,” she noted, suppressing a laugh. </p><p>His forest eyes darted to her, narrowing, “Oh, you take that back or I’m gonna drop you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare!” she protested, giggling. </p><p>“Watch me, sweetheart,” he challenged her smugly. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll take it back. You’re as big as the Rockies, Dean Winchester,” she stated with a smile before she quietly mumbled, “I’m sure something else is too.” The grin on her face was as bright as the sun, and his cheeks changed their color to that of Mars. </p><p>“Well, your assumption is right,” he repeated her earlier words, and this time, the apples of her cheeks flushed a little. Sometimes flirting really was like a game of tennis; frisky lines just bouncing off each other that made the other one blush.</p><p>Jess was easy to beat as expected, and Zoey was nothing but vicious when it came to competitive games. Dean was surprised he held up so well, considering his hands rested on her bare thighs, and he tried to stay clear of the thoughts with what his neck came in contact with. He loved all his friends, but God, did he wish he could be alone with her right now.</p><p>Next up was Grace, who was also an easy target since Charlie was definitely a few heads smaller than him. Benny and Heather were the hardest, mostly because Heather was a doctor and just as competitive as Zoey. Besides that, she knew enough about the human body to use it against Zoey’s advantage. While it lasted longer than the other two battles, Dean and Zoey still managed to win the war. </p><p>“Yes!” Zoey exclaimed and raised her fists to the sky in a celebratory action as Heather fell backwards into the water, taking half of Benny with her. Zoey then glanced down and high-fived Dean. </p><p>“That’s my girl,” he grinned at her and slapped her thighs a little. “You ready?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>And with that, he threw her off his shoulders and backward into the water. </p>
<hr/><p>After a few more hours of water fun, the group eventually wandered back to the camp as the air got a little cooler in the late afternoon, and half the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. </p><p>While some prepared for dinner, Dean had volunteered to collect some firewood, eagerly taking Zoey with him. He didn’t care as much about what the others thought anymore. It seemed like their friends were pretending not to notice what was going on between him and Zoey anyway, and no one minded when the two snuck away. </p><p>The twilight was enveloping the forest in blue as they made their way further into the woods, carrying a few logs in their arms. Zoey and Charlie had already roamed the brownie stash back at the camp, making his companion gigglier than usual. He didn’t complain, though; he loved making her laugh, which was a lot easier now. </p><p>Zoey also loved the idea of spending some extra time with him. Almost the whole day, he had sought out her company or flirted with her, making her feelings soar. She even knew he had volunteered for firewood duty because he wanted to be away with her. Dean had kept his hand on the small of her back the entire way through the forest, making her skin tingle with excitement for more. More of his hands. More of him. </p><p>She watched as he crouched down to pick up another log and innocently strolled over to him. “Man, I’m having a hard time finding some good wood. You think you can help me, Captain?”</p><p>He heard her words behind his back and slowly rose from his lowered position. He turned to her, seeing the wide smirk on her face, and his mouth twitched to a brazen smile. He made a few wide steps to her and walked her gently backward till her back pushed up against a tree, propping one arm next to her on the trunk. </p><p>Only inches away from her face, he slowly let his other hand trail down her left side, stopping at the waistband of her jeans shorts. His thumb ghosted over the tiniest piece of exposed skin on her hip, letting his tongue drift over his lips as his pine green eyes gazed into hers. “You know, I could…,” he breathed softly against her lips, watching with satisfaction as her breath quickened. “But don’t you think we’re skipping a couple of steps here?” </p><p>His thumb brushed delicately along her bottom lip. To his surprise, she didn’t flush anymore at his touch. Instead, he observed her high brain cells spring into action, and a wicked smirk formed on her peachy lips. </p><p>“Oh, you have no idea,” she grinned, wiggling her brows. Then she tip-toed up to his cheek and gave him a kiss there before she elegantly extracted herself from his loose grip, grabbed the firewood from the ground, and hopped back to the direction of the camp. </p><p>At that moment, he had no clue how right she would be with her assumption, but he couldn’t wait to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update the next chapter. Work got a little crazy. Seriously can't wait for this pandemic to be finally over... Chapters might be a little sparse until July, but hey, it's intented as a fun summer series and I plan to make you sweat even more 😉</p><p>Speaking of which, hope you enjoyed this chapter because it's gonna majorly heat up in the next part 🔥🔥🔥😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fade Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire they had built lit up the campground perfectly as the sun had disappeared down the mountains. They propped up some chairs around the fire while some others sat down on blankets in the grass. Benny had brought the boombox along, and Dean put in their usual summer mixtape – a collection of silly songs they had voted on years ago when they were drunk and high. Otherwise, no sane person would put Shaggy, Brian Adams, Spice Girls, and The Doors on the same playlist. They also grilled some sausages, except for Zoey, who made herself her infamous brownie-s’mores-blondie sandwich. </p><p>“You can’t be seriously thinking about eating this,” Dean’s brow furrowed as he looked at the sugary monster in her hands. She sat cross-legged on the grass next to his chair, leaning her back against his leg every once in a while. </p><p>“Watch me, Winchester. I’m also gonna throw it down with a maple shot,” she grinned and raised her red cup. </p><p>He narrowed his apple-green eyes at her. “I swear if you puke in the tent tonight…,” he trailed off warningly. </p><p>“Wha-! I never puke! Sam’s the puker!” she protested and pointed at her best friend across the fire. </p><p>“Hey!” Sam threw in, upset.</p><p>“She’s right, though,” Jess said, grimacing guiltily at her boyfriend.</p><p>“Yup,” Dean agreed before he looked at Zoey’s sandwich again, his mouth starting to water a little. “Gimme one of those.”</p><p>“What, no,” she shook her head, knitting her brow. </p><p>“Agreed. I made the blondies a lot stronger for Charlie and Z,” Grace noted before she nudged Charlie’s nose with hers, and they giggled.</p><p>“Yeah… I think if the people under six feet can take it, I doubt I have a problem,” Dean snorted with a bold look. </p><p>Charlie and Zoey shared an amused glance, knowing Dean would regret that decision no matter his height. Nonetheless, Grace handed him the baked goods. The oldest Winchester then proceeded to melt himself a marshmallow before he sandwiched it between his two treats. As he took a bite, his juniper green eyes widened as the deliciousness encapsulated his tastebuds. </p><p>“Hohy fuhk, dhis ish gud,” he commented with a full mouth, wiping some of the s’more off his pillowy lips with his thumb. </p><p>“Told you. I call it the orgasmic threesome,” she smirked. “A blondie, a brownie, and some sticky white cream in the middle.”</p><p>Dean choked a little on the bite he was still chewing in his mouth, staring at her with a dumbstruck look. “Did you really have to call it that?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you?” She daringly lifted one of her eyebrows. </p><p>“I guess I’m more of a red velvet kinda guy,” he said quietly so only she could hear as Tom Petty played in the background, making his words inaudible for anyone else. He smiled with a quick wink when she bit down on her bottom lip with a hint of rosy-red cheeks. </p><p>The more they drank, the harder it felt for him to control himself around her. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, be all over her but was still direly aware of his audience. Although their friends seemed to be as inebriated as him and fairly preoccupied with their loved ones. And then he noticed one redhead had suddenly gone missing. </p><p>He knew Zoey couldn’t have wandered off far and strolled through the pines towards the lake with a beer in hand. He saw her sitting not far from the shoreline in the soft grass, gazing at the moon’s reflection in the water as her head leaned on her knees.</p><p>Dean took a seat next to her with a content sigh as he settled himself, feeling buzzed and a tad lightheaded. “There you are. You know the camp rules. No wandering off alone while intoxicated,” he softly reprimanded her. </p><p>She giggled a little over his protectiveness, “I know, Colorado. Didn’t go far.” </p><p>“Well, you never know with you,” he mumbled under his breath and stared at the sea of stars twinkling on the water surface ahead. </p><p>She shot him a quick glance, not taking much offense at his comment. After all, he wasn’t wrong, but she had never seen him bothered by that fact. In past times, he had seemed relieved or ignorant altogether every single time she left. Observing his slighter larger pupils and tired eyes, she could tell it was the weed that made him a little more contemplative. </p><p>“I’m here now, right?” she smiled softly and nudged his leg with hers a little, forcing a muted chuckle out of him. </p><p>“Yeah, you are.” His voice was only a whisper, and his facial features turned soft under his freckled skin. “Why did you wander off?”</p><p>“Oh, just wanted some quiet,” she rolled her shoulders with a small smile and took a sip from her red cup filled with rum and sweet maple syrup. </p><p>Sometimes it was hard for her to be around here. Her father had passed only a few miles away during a climbing expedition. The worst part about him going missing had probably been the search and rescue that followed after and lasted for five days that felt like an eternity. The whole town had roamed every inch of wood, rock, and water around here until Garth Fitzgerald, the owner of the local market, found his body. </p><p>Dean nodded understandingly, knowing instantly what was going through her head. “You want me to leave?” he offered politely, even though he didn’t want to desert her. His heart warmed when she shook her head. </p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>He wanted to tell her that he always would; he’d never leave as long as she’d have him. Why couldn’t she just do the same? But had he ever even given her a chance to prove the opposite to him? They had never been this close; his mind felt like it was soaring through the sky and about to crash.</p><p>“You okay?” she tilted her head at him worriedly. “Charlie and I did warn you to stay away from the blondies.”</p><p>“Yeah…no, I’m fine,” he sighed and took a sip from his beer bottle, trying to shake his mind clear. </p><p>“Jesus, it’s like that episode of <em>Friends</em> with you where Ross insists he’s fine,” Zoey teased him. </p><p>And that comment actually made him chortle, “Oh God, I hope I’m not Ross.”</p><p>By his serious facial expression, she could tell he was earnestly considering that fact and burst into laughter, making water fill her eyes. He looked adorable. “No, don’t worry, dude. You’re clearly Joey, just as I’m clearly Phoebe.”</p><p>His green eyes glanced at her for a second before thoughtfully stating, “Yeah…you are.”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, you could argue a little,” she giggled and playfully punched his arm.</p><p>“No, why? You’d totally carry Heather and Benny’s triplets if they asked you to,” he shrugged matter-of-factly. </p><p>She introspectively wrinkled her brow, pursing her lips. “Oh, yeah… I think you’re right. I’d totally do that.”</p><p>“See? I know you,” he remarked confidently and let his gaze wander from the still water surface to her. She looked beautiful, long waves of ginger framing her perfect face, illuminated only by the soft moonlight and the warm campfire that wound its way through the trees to them. He knew her well, but there was so much more left to explore. He wanted to know what made her skin tingle, what made her tick, and everything in between. </p><p>“I guess you do,” she said in a voice like silk; a flirtatious smile played across her pink lips. She could see by his look that he wanted to kiss her again. He always had the intention but never followed through with the action. This time, she had decided she wouldn’t give him a way out. She’d make sure he’d reach the finish line – and not just with a kiss. </p><p>He noticed she leaned in closer to him, shoulder gently pressing against his, her honey eyes gazing up at him like she could see into his soul. Everyone else was far enough away, hearing the distant laughter and quiet music through the woods. Knowing no one would come looking for them either, he decided to shoot his shot. </p><p>Dean lowered his head to hers without breaking their gaze, noses and foreheads touching. A smile made its way to her lips as his hand brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear before cupping her neck, pulling her even closer to him. His eyes were filled with lust, almost to a predatory degree. Every breath she took, he could feel against his skin as their lips grazed faintly against each other but not fully touching yet. </p><p>His eyes fell close, his lips slightly parted in anticipation, and then – she was gone. Confused, he opened his eyes as his hand dropped to his side again, only the ghostly presence of her next to him. He wondered what had disturbed her. Had she suddenly changed her mind about him? Did she think it would be a mistake?</p><p>But as his eyes strayed to her, she stood in front of him, smirking broadly. She knew she had been a little mean to him, teasing him like that. However, her plan was specific, not letting go of the idea that struck her mind while collecting firewood earlier. She knew there was only one way to make sure Dean wouldn’t pull back again.</p><p>“Where you going?” he pouted at her from the ground; a little upset, she left his side so abruptly. </p><p>She giggled with an innocent shrug, “Swimming, of course.” </p><p>His brow furrowed in bewilderment, a thousand questions running through his mind. Before he could ask any of them or wrap his mind around what was about to happen, she turned her back to him and pulled her tank-top over her head, revealing nothing but her back, her hair flowing gently down her spine. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>. He knew he was done for when he realized she was going in completely nude. Her shorts dropped to the ground shortly after, and his eyes made instant contact with her bare ass. Who gave a fuck about the moon shining above them when he could stare at that? Maybe the rum had made her more daring and turned her from a pirate to a mermaid, but he couldn’t help and stare, green eyes glistening, fascinated by the sight in front of him. </p><p>He blinked once and she had already dived into the water, her head emerging only seconds later, far enough out, so the lake covered her naked body to her collarbone. She spun around to face him; an amused smile graced her lips as she watched him almost shell-shocked to his core, sitting frozen in the grass. She bit her lips, trying to suppress the smile. She loved when a plan worked. </p><p>While Dean’s brain was trying to adjust, he still knew what would come next. </p><p>“Aren’t you coming, Colorado?” It was too dark to see, but the euphoria was undeniable in her siren voice. </p><p>Swallowing once or twice until the knot in his vocal cords disappeared, he got up to his feet and removed his shirt with easiness. But Zoey wasn’t the only one who could be a tease. “Turn around, grasshopper,” he ordered her with a smirk. </p><p>“Really? C’mon, don’t be a wuss! Didn’t take you for shy,” she challenged him. </p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re the one who’s making me go into a cold mountain lake at nighttime. The least you can do is honor a guy’s pride here,” he teased her back. He heard a playful huff, which he was sure was accompanied by an eye-roll before she turned her back away from him. </p><p>His shorts pooled around his ankles before he stepped out of them entirely and jumped into the water. It was cool but luckily not as freezing as he had expected. He made his way slowly to her until he stopped right behind her, still being able to stand on the soft ground. </p><p>“You can turn around now,” he told her. His fingers reached out to her shoulder, letting them slide down her arm until they intertwined with hers. She twisted her body to him, and he pulled her closer by her hand, only keeping the smallest possible distance between them.  </p><p>She bit her bottom lip, the wide smile still visible underneath, “Glad you cared to join.”</p><p>“I think we’ve established you can get me to do almost anything for you,” Dean chuckled, scanning her exposed skin as it glistened mesmerizingly with drops of water.  </p><p>“I’m sure I can make it up too,” she smirked seductively. “But isn’t it nice?” She gestured to the water surface around them as it mirrored the starry night sky above them, and he followed her gaze. “It’s like bathing in the universe… amongst the stars.”</p><p>“Guess so. But really, you’re the brightest one I see.” He knew it was a cheap shot, but Earl never said all of them had to land perfectly. At least this one made her shake her head at him with an amused giggle. </p><p>“Smooth, Colorado,” she said teasingly. “So, are you just gonna talk, or are you gonna put up?” She licked her lips with a devilish glimmer in her eyes. </p><p>His laugh was a deep hum, “Would you shut up?”</p><p>She closed the distance between them, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers gently curling his wet hair, hard nipples pressing against his firm chest. Her teeth held back her bottom lip, letting it pop back when their noses nuzzled against each other without breaking eye contact. Her lips carried a soft smirk as she spoke, “Make me.”</p><p>He didn’t need more of an invitation and let his plum lips crash against hers in a frenzied kiss, hands grabbing a hold of her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Her lips parted enough for his tongue to slide it, letting it delicately dance with hers, hearts racing and pounding hard against their chests.</p><p>His dazed mind was spinning out of control. Her in his arms, no less stripped-down, warm bodies rubbing against each other; it was too surreal. But his dreams, while vivid, had never been like this. His fingers digging into the bare flesh of her waist was proof. He could feel her, touch her everywhere. He could taste the sweetness of maple syrup and rum on her tongue, and he could hear the little moans he drew from her lips. </p><p>Her skin burned where his fingers touched it. He felt so unbelievably good; she wanted to fuck him right then and there, a deep need crawling up inside of her. And cold water be damned, she could feel his growing length brush against her thighs, making her head, heart, and heat scream for more. <em>More, more, more!</em></p><p>She leaned in deeper to their kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist easily. She could feel him chuckle underneath her lips before one of his hands trailed up her spine to her neck, fisting her hair with the lightest pull while the other one wrapped around her lower back. His lips wandered to her jawline down to her exposed neck, tongue drawing circles before his teeth nibbled and sucked on the tiniest bit of skin, making her whimper into his ear. </p><p>Knowing he had her where he wanted her, he let the piece of skin go between his teeth and put  his pillowy lips close to her ear, “Sweetheart, if I fuck you here, I can’t do half the things I wanna do with you.” </p><p>He cupped her face, a thumb following the line of her cheekbone. The aching look in her chocolate eyes and small pout on her lips made him chuckle with satisfaction. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth, his tongue waiting for entrance before he slowly pushed it back in for one last moment of passion. </p><p>“Patience, grasshopper,” he smiled, wiggling his brows, pulling a giggle out of her. “C’mon, let’s wander back before the cavalry comes looking for us.”</p><p>She nodded, knowing he was right. Going skinny dipping would be harder to explain away as painting each other blue. She dunked her head underwater once, letting the coldness refresh her heated mind. </p><p>He let her go first, mainly to see her backside again. He used the time while she got dressed to cool off a little himself; otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to zip up his shorts again. Their first kiss had been infinitely more than he could’ve imagined, leaving him longing for more as much as it did her. But it was true what he said; he wanted to do so much more with her than just a quickie in a body of water. </p><p>When she was fully clothed again, she kept her back turned, waiting for him until he had done the same. Dean knew they had felt enough of each other to technically know but liked there was still a little mystery between the two. </p><p>He didn’t say anything and just wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her shoulder once before he let his head rest on top of hers. She leaned back into his embrace, exhaling contently. </p><p>“You ready?” he asked her quietly and could feel her nod underneath him. He let her go but grabbed her hand in an instant, leading her back through the trees to the campsite. </p>
<hr/><p>The fire was burning lowly as they arrived back at the camp. Two tents were already zipped up, and the only one who still seemed to be up was Charlie. The redhead grinned at them widely when the two made their way to her. They had stopped hand holding shortly after they emerged out of the woods, a silent agreement between them that their adventures were their business and no one else’s. </p><p>“Where did you two disappear to?” Charlie raised her eyebrow with a smirk. </p><p>“Nowhere. Just sat and talked by the lake for a while,” Dean shrugged, knowing Charlie wouldn’t buy that lie anyways but would also brush past it and let him have it. </p><p>“Uh-huh. I’m sure that’s what you did,” she replied, narrowing her eyes at them. “You guys know I’m gay, right?” She watched as Zoey and Dean shared a confused look. “What I mean is, I can tell when a girl looks like she just came from a wet T-shirt contest,” she wisecracked and pointed at Zoey, who obviously wasn’t wearing a bra as the thin white fabric stuck to her wet skin.</p><p>Dean pursed his lips, aware Charlie caught him there. Suddenly he was glad everyone else was asleep already. No one would’ve believed them if they’d taken one single look at them. </p><p>“Really?” Zoey beamed at Charlie’s words, obviously taking it as a compliment. “You guys think I could win?”</p><p>Dean and Charlie shared a quick glance before they both replied simultaneously with a firm Yes. Zoey then excused herself and disappeared inside their tent, wanting to slip into her pajamas as a wave of fatigue washed over her. </p><p>“So? Did you finally make your move? I’m guessing yes since you didn’t even flinch when I mentioned her boobs,” Charlie stated as soon as her fellow redhead had vanished out of earshot. Dean didn’t reply directly, but his wide grin told her everything she needed to know. “Good for you, Winchester,” she smirked and exuberantly hit his arm.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled, feeling the warmth flush to his cheek. “Hey, uh, you know by any chance what our plans are for tomorrow?” He wanted to be prepared and perhaps find another time slot to sneak away with her. He knew he wouldn’t get a chance to sleep with her this weekend – not in the way he wanted to, at least. </p><p>“Uh, don’t worry about it, dude. I have a feeling you’re gonna love tomorrow,” she winked at him before she spun around on her heels. “Sleep tight, bitch, and don’t let the bedbugs bite.”</p>
<hr/><p>When he crawled into their half-dark tent, he found her cuddled up tightly into her sleeping bag. She looked cute, all bundled up, her damp hair in a messy bun, only her head sticking out before he figured she was probably cold after their swim. </p><p>Dean had already changed into his gray sweatpants and a black T-shirt outside. He wriggled himself into his own bag, a small flashlight between them being the only light source left alive. They gazed at each other for a moment in silence, small smiles playing across their features. </p><p>“If you’re cold, we can cuddle?” he offered hopefully and held open his sleeping bag for her. </p><p>Her smile brightened as she giddily slipped out of her bag and into his, fitting in perfectly like a glove. The butterflies in her stomach were going nuts, feeling the heat radiating off his body, lying face to face next to each other. Her fingers reached out to his lips, ghosting along the bottom one.</p><p>The look she was giving him told him exactly what she wanted. He nudged his nose with hers until their tongues met, his hand grabbing a handful of her asscheek as he pulled her core closer to his hardening cock. He was fascinated by the sounds he could draw from her lips just by kissing her, making him wonder how she’d moan once they went all the way. </p><p>Dean then rolled her onto her back a little, grabbing across her to switch off the flashlight, engulfing them into the shadows of the night. His lips returned to hers in an instant as he hovered above her, gently grazing his body over hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she arched her back, trying to make up for the lacking friction. The wetness pooled in her pajama shorts; the fact she couldn’t have him right this second just made her want him more. </p><p>Her hand reached down between them and snuck beyond the waistband of his sweats, wrapping around his erection. As she started to stroke, she hauled a deep-groaned <em>fuck</em> from the back of his throat. He deepened their kiss as his arms lowered down, elbows propping up on either side of her face. He couldn’t stop himself when his hand followed her lead and slipped into her shorts, learning she had already soaked through them as his fingers coated with the slick between her folds.</p><p><em>Dammit</em>, he cursed internally. If he didn’t stop it now, he knew he never would. And Zoey clearly threw those intentions out a while ago and would just keep going until he came inside of her. Considering he was drunk and high, he deserved a damn medal for showing so much restraint.</p><p>His teeth tugged on her bottom lip a bit before he pulled away from her with a smile, whispering, “You know we can’t.” </p><p>“I’ll be quiet, Captain,” she purred with a grin and let her thumb brush gently over his tip, making his cock twitch and his jaw clench. </p><p>“Shit, Z,” he let slip out before trying to clear his mind again. “No, no, no, no…okay,” he took a deep breath. “One, you’re not even quiet outside the bedroom,” he argued, earning him a guilty shrug from underneath him before she adjusted the pressure on his dick. He gasped when she wiggled her eyebrows with that smug-ass smile of hers. </p><p>“And B,” he continued his argument, attempting to stay levelheaded. “B…I don’t want you to be.” </p><p>She giggled quietly, throwing him a playful eye-roll. But stubborn as she was, her fingers glided down his length until they tickled his balls. His eyes widened at the sensation; his own body was plotting against him. Dean shook his head at her persistence and gave her a peck on her lips before he slipped out of her embrace, rolled to her side again, and turned her, so she wasn’t facing him anymore. </p><p>He seriously couldn’t look at her any longer, or he’d cum in his pants like a freaking twelve-year-old. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, knowing she could still feel his dick against her ass. </p><p>He kissed and nibbled along her shoulder and neck a little before quietly saying, “Night, Zoey.”</p><p>“Night, Dean,” she sighed contently. But before she closed her eyes for good, she ground her butt against his hard length for one last tease. </p><p>“God, I hate you,” he groaned as his dick was screaming at him, and a satisfied giggle made it quietly past her lips before they both drifted off into their dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Z &amp; D sittin' in a tree... 🤪 Any guesses what the group has planned? Was their first kiss worth the wait?</p><p>Happy weekend, you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. I feel like the next chapters are just smut with a bit of plot, but oh, well *shrugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fishin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun rays were lighting up the tent until they reached behind Dean’s eyelids. Before he opened his eyes fully, a sweet scent wound its way to his nose, and he suddenly became aware of the warm body cuddled into his arms. </p><p>This wasn’t a dream. Last night had really happened, and now he was here with her – in his goddamn arms. How did he suddenly get so lucky? </p><p>He breathed in the smell of caramel and vanilla, trying to memorize it as best as he could. Who knew how long this feeling would last. Maybe she had been too drunk to make a clear decision and would regret it in the soberness of the morning. </p><p>Dean could feel her move in his embrace. She twisted her head slightly and glanced up at him sleepily before a smile made it to her lips. “Morning,” she breathed. </p><p>“Morning, sweetheart,” he said, unsure if she still wanted him to kiss her or not. She hadn’t run away screaming so far, which he could probably interpret as a safe sign. </p><p>She took the rest of his worries away when she leaned closer and nudged his nose a little, inviting him to kiss her, to which he happily obliged. He felt relief wash over him before she broke the kiss with a smile. </p><p>“Why that face, Colorado? I hope you haven’t changed your mind again. Kinda a little late for that,” she giggled and pushed her ass against the morning glory in his sweatpants. </p><p>“No, I haven’t. Just figured you might have. Sober morning at all,” he shrugged. </p><p>She planted a kiss on his lips. “Nope,” she replied, popping the <em>p</em>. “It’s a pure morning,” she smiled softly at him and cupped his face, kissing him again. “I’m as clear as a bell.”</p><p><em>Thank God</em>, he sighed internally. </p><p>“Hey, how late is it?” he asked her. The sun was always up early in summer, but he wondered if their friends were still dead asleep outside. If so, he might be able to get away with a few things.</p><p>She grabbed to her side and reached for her watch, groaning at the time. “Ugh, 9:30.”</p><p>He furrowed his brow and sat up a little straighter, trying to hear sounds from outside. “Are they still asleep?”</p><p>She pursed her lips, seeing if she could hear something as well. “I don’t think so,” she mused. “Want me to check?” A grin appeared on her face as her eyes darted to his semi-hard member.</p><p>He grimaced, “Yes.”</p><p>She carefully crawled on all fours to the entrance and zipped open the tent before she peaked her head outside. As a soft breeze of fresh air filled the heated space, he had to admit the view was great. Gazing at her ass was definitely better than anything else in this world. </p><p>“Huh…okay,” she mumbled, sounding a little surprised. </p><p>That caught his attention and he made his way over to her, taking a look himself. What he found was indeed surprising – the camping ground was completely empty. All three other tents were gone, only leaving behind a pile of ash from the fire yesterday.</p><p>“Where the hell are they?” he knitted his brow profusely. He watched as her hazel eyes darted up to a little white envelope stuck to their tent, addressed with none other than <em>D &amp; Z</em>. </p><p>She grabbed the letter, her fingers fumbling it open. By her vigorous movements, he could tell she was a little aggravated. Her eyes narrowed to a glare as she read it. </p><p>“Unbelievable,” she huffed and crossed her arms with great annoyance. </p><p>“What?” Judging by her look, he probably would like the news even less. Out of the two of them, she usually had way more chill than him. </p><p>Wordlessly, she shoved the letter at him, and he started to read, “<em>Good morning, guys, we decided to go kayaking today and since you guys hate that-</em>,” he stopped mid-sentence and glanced at her. “What do they mean <em>we</em> hate that? They hate that too!” he pointed out. </p><p>“I know!” she threw her hands up in the air, irritated. </p><p>Dean continued to read, “<em>-since you guys hate that, we thought you’d prefer to stay behind. We’ve left you the necessities but had to take both cars</em>… What?!” </p><p>“Keep reading,” she urged him on. </p><p>He took a deep breath, “<em>But don’t worry, Sheriff Mills knows your location and we will be back tomorrow at noon. Z, please make D a drink</em>.” He frowned at the last sentence and noticed she chuckled a little at that. “Who wrote that crap? Charlie?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Oh, please…look at that <em>e</em>. This was clearly written by Sam. Has lawyer speech all over it.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at the little letters, recognizing his little brother’s handwriting. “Oh, yeah… But he hates kayaking too.”</p><p>“Duh,” Zoey frowned. “I can’t believe they parent trapped us in the woods!” she exclaimed, upset. </p><p>“Without a car, no less! What if one of us needs a hospital, huh?” </p><p>“Right! Idiots! We could get attacked by a mountain lion,” she argued, and he couldn’t help but chortle at that. “What?”</p><p>He chuckled softly, “Z, you do this every year. And every year, I tell you, chances are slim of you getting mauled by a mountain lion.”</p><p>“Slim’s not impossible,” she countered. Amused, he could tell she was still being serious and gave her a quick kiss. Forming a smirk on her lips, she kissed him back. “Oh, we’re alone,” she happily realized. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” he nodded and went in for another kiss but stopped short before he reached her luscious lips. His eyes peered around with a concerned look. “Do you hear that?” </p><p>“No, what?” She glanced at him with confusion, a hint of fear visible in her eyes. </p><p>“Damn…,” Dean muttered, trailing off. </p><p>“Dean, what-.”</p><p>“Shhh,” he cut her off, putting his index finger on her lips. “I think you might be right and there is a mountain lion here. Might even be a bear,” he whispered. </p><p>A few quiet breaths passed, and then, with one swift movement, his arms wrapped around her body, dragging her backward into the tent. </p><p>“Ah, Dean!” she squealed amongst giggles. </p><p>Light as a feather, he pulled her gently onto her back with ease and was quick to find her lips. With a newfound hunger, he kissed himself a trail from her jaw down to her neck. The mountain lion had found its prey.</p><p>Her fingernails raked through his hair, tickling the back of his neck as he nibbled and kissed along her collarbone. A hand snaked its way underneath her shirt; her breathing quickened at the sensation of his fingers ghosting along every inch of her skin. His thumb expertly brushed over her hard nipple before her breast filled his whole hand, massaging it tenderly with calloused fingers. </p><p>“Fuck,” she moaned, feeling the electricity rush straight to her core. She needed him. She wanted him. <em>Now</em>. “I wanna feel you,” she breathed. </p><p>She could feel the vibrations from his chuckle on her skin, knowing he was planning to tease her again. But two could play at that game and she was nothing if not competitive. If Dean Winchester wanted to be a trophy, she’d win it. </p><p>His lips captured hers again, passionate and sensual. She could feel his hardening erection through his sweatpants, brushing up against her thigh, rubbing against her mound. Arching her back, she wanted to get closer, the lacking friction driving her into the madhouse. In a desperate attempt, she wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into his lower back to push him even closer. </p><p>Dean broke the kiss with a smile, one hand still roaming her body, the other one softly removing stray strands of hair from her face, “Sweetheart, if you think I won’t take my time with you today, you’re wrong.”</p><p>She nudged his nose, teasing him with a smug smile, “C’mon, just a little. Gimme like three inches.” A chuckle made it past his lips, shaking his head at her persuasiveness. “Okay, two.”</p><p>“Are you really debating this right now?” He raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>“Duh. I wasn’t debate champion three times in a row for nothing. Don’t force me to make you cry like Becky Rosen in tenth grade,” she grinned. “One.”</p><p>How could he have forgotten her tenaciousness when it came to debating? Probably because back then, her debating skills had scared him a little. He had seen her pick up on someone else’s words and tear them to shreds.</p><p>“Still a no,” Dean smirked. His hand cupped her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss while his other hand played with her nipple, thumb swirling around it, making her whimper for more. He pulled up her shirt a little, leaving her mouth for her breasts as his hand moved down to the beginning of her shorts. Hooking his thumb into the waistband, his mouth let her breast go again, forming a devilish smirk on his lips, “Finger okay too?”</p><p>Honey eyes twinkled at him, “Make it two and you’re in.”</p><p>A quick but ravenous kiss on her lips followed before he leaned back enough to fling off her shorts, hurrying his tongue back into her mouth, exploring every inch. His hand brushed down her side, his tongue following in a rhythm down to her neck. His index finger slid between her folds, feeling her dripping arousal.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re wet,” he mumbled appreciatively as he nibbled and kissed his way to her breasts again, making sure he hit every inch of exposed skin he could get between his teeth. </p><p>“The tide is high, Captain,” she smiled, feeling his cock twitch against her thigh.   </p><p>One finger found her clit, teasing her a little with a soft graze before he plunged the promised two into her entrance. Her hips moved towards him with a gasp as he curled them inside her, removing them slowly but never leaving completely. Repeating the motion, he fastened the pace with each time, finding her g-spot easily. By her whimpers and her walls tightening around his slick-coated fingers, he knew she was close and started circling her bundle of nerves with his thumb. </p><p>Her mind was thrown into a rocket ship on its way to the sun, ready to burst into flames and explode as soon as she hit the surface. The coil in her stomach tightened, walls clenching around thick fingers. And then she landed with an explosion, moaning his name amongst some swears over and over again. </p><p>It was music to his ears, a song just for him, and he could listen to it a million times more. He removed his wet fingers from her pussy, licking off some of her sweetness before kissing her feverishly with a smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Stilling there for a moment, he appreciated her beauty and the rosy cheeks he had caused her. </p><p>A smile crept back to her lips, “Four inches.” </p><p>“Greedy,” he shook his head with a chuckle, placing another kiss on her lips.</p><p>“If we do it now, you could make it to the backdoor by midnight,” she grinned seductively, making him swallow hard at the thought. “You’d be the first one there too.”</p><p>When his eyes widened, she laughed. Debating had always been about bringing forth the right argument to make your opponent weaker. And Dean was becoming bendier by the minute. </p><p>“C’mon, Captain. Show me how you stir that ship. Didn’t take you for a tease.” She pulled him in for a hungry kiss, snaking her hand into his sweatpants. Her hand wrapped around his impressive cock, feeling the weight in her hand as she started to pump him slowly. Her thumb spread the little bit of precum along his rock-hard length, eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat. </p><p>She knew he was still fighting it. She also knew he wouldn’t budge, but she wanted to know how long it took to push him over the edge. Her strokes became faster, purring into his ear, “At least let me get you off too. Don’t you wanna make me gag?”</p><p>“Fuck,” he panted almost helplessly under her torture. But his plan was clearly engraved into his brain. He wanted to know what touch made her scream the most, trying to gather enough information to build a profile, so he could ruin her for everyone that followed after him. This wasn’t about him because he knew he would never forget her anyways. But he didn’t want her to ever forget him, branded forever into her pussy. </p><p>Elegantly, he extracted himself from her embrace, storming out of the tent before she got him for good, making a run for the lake. Cool water sounded like the perfect idea right now. </p><p>She laughed, satisfied with his reaction. <em>50 points to Miss Lafitte</em>, she could hear the jury in her head. Seeing him flee like that was almost as good as watching Becky run away crying. </p><p>“Where are you going?” she called after him innocently, knowing he was headed for the lake. </p><p>“Evil!” was all she got for an answer and a new plan formed in her mind. If Dean wanted to tease her so badly, she’d make him suffer for his sins.</p>
<hr/><p>Zoey had taken a morning swim in the lake as well, mostly because it was the closest option to a shower they had. Afterward, she picked the tightest fitting jeans shorts she could find, barely covering her ass. And screw the shirts; instead, she opted for a black bikini top that she had purposefully bought a size too small, showing off enough side boob to drive him mad. </p><p>“What do you want for breakfast?” she asked as she bent over to reach into the cooler, not being able to hide the smirk on her face. </p><p>“Are you gonna do this to me the whole day?” Dean inquired, fearing her answer. </p><p>She just grinned at him before she replied, “Actually thought we could take the boat and go a little fishing.”</p><p>“Fishin’?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. <em>What is her plan?</em> “Do you even like fishing? Never seen you go with Benny.”</p><p>She shrugged, “It’s fine. And I went a lot with Benny and my dad when I was younger. He just didn’t want to take me any more later. Little sister stuff. Guess he found me annoying at one point.” </p><p>“Right,” Dean said, nodding quietly, still not trusting her suggestion. However, he figured he was mildly safe from her advances on that tiny run-down boat. They’d sure capsize if they tried anything. Plus, he liked fishing. “Okay, sure. But I only got one fishing rod.” </p><p>He flinched at his own words, watching as she quietly bit her lips, suppressing the smile that wanted to form. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m just trying to get a tan,” she replied casually before the smirk fully developed on her lips. “Besides, I can always find my own rod if I wanted to. So what’s it gonna be?”</p><p>“Huh?” Confusion spread over his freckled face, his mind still racing.</p><p>“Lucky Charms or Captain Crunch for breakfast?” she asked with a grin, holding up two boxes of cereal. </p><p>He knew at that moment she’d be the end of him, being lucky if he even made it to sundown. </p>
<hr/><p>“Ahoy, Captain,” she grinned when she stood at the dock, waiting for him as he prepared the boat. </p><p>“Board the ship, pirate,” he replied, holding a hand out to her and helping her inside.</p><p>They took a seat on each end of the boat, Dean rowing them to the middle of the lake to a good spot. It was quiet with no other soul around for miles, only the birds faintly singing around them, surrounded by nothing but mountain peaks and trees. The hardest thing for him was not to kiss her every second of every minute now that he could. All he wanted to do was stay in this little bubble they created, secretly thankful their friends had decided to scram even though he’d never admit it out loud. </p><p>“Want me to show you how to fish?” Really, he just needed a reason for her to be closer, knowing they lived on borrowed time until the next day.</p><p>She nodded with a smile, balancing her way carefully over to him without tipping the boat. He positioned her between his legs and grabbed the fishing rod, placing it in her hands. </p><p>“Okay, now…all you really need to do is keep your index finger on the line, pressing it to the pole,” Dean explained and gestured her right-hand digit to where he wanted it to be, trying to ignore the dirty smile she was giving him. When she was holding the line tightly, his left arm reached around her, taking her left hand. “Good, just keep it tight.”</p><p>“Who knew fishing is so dirty,” she giggled.</p><p>Chuckling, Dean shook his head at her before he continued his lesson, “Now, you just slide the bail carefully and don’t let go of the line until I tell you to.”</p><p>“Ay, Captain,” she replied teasingly. </p><p>He gently took her right wrist to guide her, his touch causing goosebumps on her skin. “Alright, now we put the rod over our shoulder and when we throw it forward, you’re gonna let go of the line, okay?”</p><p>She nodded resolutely and followed his steps before the hook landed perfectly in the water. “I did it!” Truthfully, she had done this before, but she’d take any excuse to spend some time with him. </p><p>“Good job, grasshopper,” he said with a smile. </p><p>“Wait, aren’t we supposed to put bait on the hook?”</p><p>“Already put a caterpillar on there. Figured you wouldn’t volunteer for that,” Dean chuckled, placing a kiss on the back of her head. </p><p>“Aw, we sacrificed a baby butterfly?” she pouted at him.</p><p>“Baby bu-… it’s an insect. And fish food. Nature’s gonna be fine with it, trust me,” Dean replied, trying not to laugh out loud. He was starting to understand the sentiment why Benny stopped taking her on these trips. </p><p>“And what now?” Zoey asked, turning her head to face him. She could sit like this forever, wedged between his thighs, feeling his breaths tickle her neck as strong arms wrapped around her like a protective cocoon. </p><p>“Now we wait till someone bites,” Dean shrugged and watched a smirk appear on her face. </p><p>“Perfect,” she remarked, letting her lips crash against his feverishly. </p><p>“Whoa, hold on,” he stopped her for a minute, grabbing the rod out of her hands before fortifying it to the boat, so it couldn’t fall out. </p><p>A second later, he returned her kiss with the same hunger, his pants already getting more restricting. She left a trail of kisses down to his neck, turning fully to him on her knees. A hand made its way down his torso until it reached the desired treasure, rubbing his bulge through his shorts. </p><p>“Shit, that feels good,” he groaned, feeling his dick grow harder when she sucked and nibbled on his neck, adding just the right pressure on his cock over the fabric. “You’re gonna make us overturn the boat if you keep rocking it so hard.”</p><p>“Well, you better hold still then, Captain,” she purred, capturing his plum lips again. She gently pulled his bottom lip with her teeth before sliding her tongue back in. </p><p>She cupped his cheek with one hand, feeling the bit of stubble on his face underneath her soft fingertips. Her other hand opened the button and zipper of his shorts with expert elegancy, working his pants down enough to get access. Nails dug into the back of his neck, kissing him with urgency while one hand wrapped around his semi-hard member, pumping him slowly.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to,” Dean said almost shyly, breaking the kiss with a deep look into her golden eyes. It was the fear in him that made him say it, a small part of him still waiting for her to realize she was making a regrettable mistake. </p><p>A warm, sweet smile appeared on her pink lips, “I want to, okay? And not because I think you want me to, but because I think you’re the best guy in this universe. I want you to be selfish with me. Can you do that for me?” </p><p>His response came in a long frenzied kiss, gripping her so tightly in the hopes of never letting her go. Delirious as it was, he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in the past 12 hours since their first kiss. </p><p>Not knowing who she truly was or what the future held for her, she had made herself at least one promise – she’d make sure Dean would learn how to finally make choices for himself by the end of the summer. His dreams, whatever they were, were just as important as everybody else’s. Zoey wanted him to see that and start living his life, whether it was with or without her, as long as he lived it for himself.  </p><p>Her thumb teased his tip in soft circles as her mouth left his, biting and kissing her way to his neck and shoulder. She could feel him swell in her hand, the little moans and hisses that escaped his lips, encouraging her even more. Knowing no one was more deserving of it than the man in front of her, she wanted to give him everything she had and more. </p><p>She let go of him for a second, tying her hair back with the elastic around her wrist. He pulled her in for one last thirst-driven kiss before her head moved down, and her fingers formed a ring around his base, holding him tightly and making him impossibly harder. Her tongue then licked a stripe up on the underside of his cock, tracing along his throbbing vein and tasting the precum, making him shudder with pleasure.</p><p>Honey eyes sparkled up at him with a smirk, tongue teasing his tip before his full length was captured by her mouth. Peachy lips kept him prisoner as she began to move her head down until her nose pressed against his skin. For a second, she stayed there, letting him feel how far he was in her throat, her tongue pushing against his underside in precise movements. </p><p>“Holy shit,” he moaned, leaning back on one elbow while the other one gently caressed the top of her head.</p><p>The small giggle that escaped her at his reaction drove him wild; the vibrations almost too much to bear as she moved her head back up, hand following up to his tip as her lips left his dick with a string of spit. Her hand spread it along his shaft before her mouth immediately encapsulated his cock again. His hands entangled in her hair as her head bobbed up and down, picking up speed with each round. </p><p>“Fuck, babe, you feel so good,” he gasped. Mesmerized lazy green eyes watched his cock disappear in and out of her pretty mouth, hitting the back of her throat as each thrust made her gag like she wanted to completely drown on him. </p><p>For too long, he had dreamed about this, maybe not exactly this – but her. There was just her now and if he could choose, he’d choose her forever. Finally, he had her and he had no clue how he would ever survive without her again. He could feel it in his bones that she belonged to him. And that feeling alone could make him cum. </p><p>Tipping his head back with eyes closed, he could still feel the sun rays grace his skin, concentrating on the feeling of her melting into him, memorizing every last touch, no matter how small it may seem to some. </p><p>Her tongue explored every inch of his member, swirling around its head every time she came up. He grew larger and firmer in her mouth, knowing he was on the edge of letting go. With hollowed-out cheeks, she took him fast and deep until he spilled hot white cream down her throat with a loud moan. She slowed her movements, adding a softer pressure as his cock throbbed in her mouth. Her thumb and tongue cleaned off the rest of his seed before she leaned back and opened up a beer to wash it down. </p><p>Coming down from his high, he was still quick to grab her wrist, pulling her into his embrace for a passionate kiss, hands cupping her face. He still could taste himself on her tongue with a hint of beer. He zipped back up his shorts before pulling them both down to a lying position, snuggling her head against his chest as his fingers caressed her shoulder.</p><p>Emerald eyes scanned her carefully, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was hard to trust something that felt too good to be true. Her fingertips lightly drew random forms on his chest and a small smile was readable on her lips. </p><p>“You okay?” he checked on her, kissing the top of her head gently.</p><p>She nodded quietly against his chest. “I’m perfect. You?” All she wanted to do was just lay here with him, far away from all the people and all the voices, bathing in his scent, held tightly in his arms. </p><p>“Never been better,” he replied, smiling. It wasn’t even an exaggeration in the slightest. He honestly couldn’t name a better moment in his life. And it had nothing to do with getting a blowjob from a pretty girl. It was just her here right now that made him so incredibly happy.</p><p>The kiss that followed was almost innocent compared to all the others. For a moment, the world around them stood still and all they could see was the other person. Dean tried to make out all the different colors in her eyes while Zoey tried to count every single freckle on his face. </p><p>The sound of the spinning spool and the jittering of the fishing rod woke them from their bliss. </p><p>“Whoa, looks like we’ve got one,” Dean said, being glad they hadn’t been interrupted sooner. </p><p>“Second catch of the day. Looks like I’m on fire,” she grinned at him, making him laugh. </p><p>Curious eyes observed him reel the line in as a big silver fish made its way out of the water, helplessly flinging around. Dean then took the fish off the hook, putting it in a bucket of water, and Zoey watched it with a fascinated smile, swimming around its confinement. </p><p>“Guess we’re having trout tonight,” Dean stated with a casualness in his tone. </p><p>But Zoey’s puppy dog eyes darted up at him with shock. “You wanna eat Flounder?”</p><p>“Did you-…did you name it after the fish in <em>The Little Mermaid</em>?” he asked, a little speechless. He should have known better. He had known her for how long? Ten years? </p><p>“Obviously,” she shrugged, reaching her hand into the bucket to play with it. “Aw, you’re so cute.”</p><p>He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. “Fine, Flounder’s going back to the sea, Ariel,” he sighed with a chuckle. </p><p>“Yay!” she smiled happily up at him. “Did you hear that, buddy? You’re gonna play with your fish friends again.”</p><p>He shook his head slightly but couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. She was just too adorable, and he’d do anything to make her happy. </p><p>“Now, I know why Benny doesn’t bring you anymore,” Dean remarked, and she glanced up at him with her signature smug smile, confirming his suspicion. </p><p>“At least you got something out of it,” she smirked. </p><p>Crispy apple-green eyes narrowed at her. “You planned this all along, didn’t you?”</p><p>She casually twitched her shoulders. “If a girl brings a hair tie along, she always means business, Colorado.”</p><p>“Noted,” he laughed and pressed a kiss on her forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some smut, some banter...just the way we like it 😉</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this one and thank you for all the kind comments! Reading your thoughts make this so much more fun 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Stargazers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the bandaid was ripped off, it was hard to keep their hands off each other at all. Hormone levels were spiking like they were teenagers again, thrown back into high school, and finally doing what they had always wanted to do back then. It had taken them a long time to get from the lake back to the campground, stopping for silly make-out sessions that were only broken by euphoric giggles. </p><p>Growling stomachs ultimately convinced them to take a break, and Dean went off to get more firewood as dusk neared. He couldn’t wait for the darkness to come, barely being able to contain his excitement as it soared to a new high. Worries still consumed his mind a little, mostly because he didn’t want her to think she was just another hook-up for him. And she needed to know that fact without him having to say it out loud. Plus, there was the fear she might feel differently than him. But what was he supposed to do then?</p><p>One thing he did know was that he wasn’t going to beg her to stay – <em>ever</em>. Not in this town, and not with him. If she decided to stay on her own accord, he’d consider himself the luckiest guy ever. But anything else would be unfair to her; she deserved the world and so much more. Still, he didn’t even know where she stood right now and was too scared to ask her directly. </p><p>“Found the good stuff while I was gone, huh?” Dean grinned as he emerged from the woods, watching her light a joint as she leaned coolly in a chair. </p><p>“Couldn’t find the rum,” she shrugged before erupting into laughter. “But where’s the rum?”</p><p>“Is that supposed to be Johnny Depp?” He cocked an eyebrow at her bad impression of presumably Jack Sparrow, chuckling. </p><p>With a quickness, he dropped the logs into the stone circle and made a few wide steps to her, pulling her in for another kiss. Everything about her was irresistible, intoxicating. While he still cupped her face with one hand, he swiftly snatched her joint, took a drag, kissed her, and returned it back to her. Zoey stopped him from leaving, though, holding on to his arm, and hauling him back to her lips. </p><p>“We can’t keep doing this or we’re gonna starve,” Dean pointed out with a grin.</p><p>The corners of her mouth rose to a smile, “I can always eat you and you can-.”</p><p>He cut her off with a deep kiss, “You’re killing me here, sweetheart.” His tone was almost pleading; he could not have a hard-on for hours on end. </p><p>“Fine, go make dinner for us.” She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and let him go build the fire. “I want a hot dog, by the way,” she chuckled, watching as his head tilted back with a frustrated groan. </p><p>At sundown, they cuddled up on a blanket next to the fire, eating and throwing jokes around like old friends. Knowing each other for so long, it felt natural, even the silences. There was no awkwardness between them, one conversation flowing right into the other. They drank a little, but not too much, wanting to be clear for what was to come. When they were done with dinner, Zoey snuggled up to his chest, and he put an arm around her, keeping her close to him as they laid there, watching the stars above them. </p><p>“Do the star thing again,” she said quietly as she listened to his heartbeat and breathed in his smell. She felt calm in his presence, wanting to be alone with him forever like this.</p><p>“You still remember that, huh?” He felt her nod against his chest, always surprised she remembered anything about him at all. “Alright, let’s see what we have tonight…”</p><p>His eyes studied the sky for a minute before he spoke again, “Well, no big stars tonight, but see those two dots under the moon?”</p><p>She watched the crescent moon for a moment and nodded, recognizing a faintly yellow and red dot. </p><p>“That’s Saturn and Mars, which means…okay, see that triangle of stars to the right?” Another nod followed. “That’s Libra and the pale yellow dot next to it is Jupiter.”</p><p>“Isn’t Saturn supposed to have rings?”</p><p>“It does if you squint really hard.”</p><p>She sat up a little to look at his face. “You’re shitting me, aren’t you, Winchester?”</p><p>He hummed a deep laugh, “I am.” That trick had always worked with Sam too, when he was little.</p><p>She settled against his chest again with a giggle, shaking her head at his teasing. “What else is out there?”</p><p>“That’s kind of a loaded question,” he chuckled. </p><p>“I mean tonight, smart-ass.”</p><p>“Well, next to Libra is Virgo. We also have Hercules. Oh, and I think you’re gonna like this one – we also can see Draco tonight.” He had learned that one because his geeky little brother had liked Harry Potter so much. </p><p>“How do you know about that? You didn’t read the books and you didn’t even want to go see the movies with us,” she pointed out. </p><p>“One of them was on TV a few months ago, so I figured…,” he trailed off with a shrug. </p><p>“You watched one without us?” Her eyes widened at him like he had committed a crime. </p><p>“Yeah, I think it was the third one or something,” Dean replied casually, finding her geekiness amusing. </p><p>“The thir-…you didn’t even watch it in order?” Her jaw dropped, his crime being bumped up to a murder. </p><p>“Nerd,” he teased her before giving her a kiss. </p><p>“Sinner,” she retorted with a smirk. “How do you know all this star stuff anyway?”</p><p>“Well, we would always go camping with Dad. And Sammy would always annoy the shit out of me, so I learned all this stuff to distract him,” he explained. </p><p>She laughed a little, knowing she had always irritated Benny on these trips as well. “You’re always so smart.”</p><p>His eyes glanced down at her with a furrowed brow. “Doubt it. You’ve even tutored me in English. You’re the smart one.”</p><p>“Okay, to be fair, I doubt any high school guy could get as invested in Jane Austen as Mrs. Davis did. And you liked the Jack London stuff I gave you,” she reminded him. </p><p>“That’s true. Still one of my favorites, by the way.”</p><p>“Besides, I’m the one who barely graduated and almost failed junior year,” she said. She had been a mess that year. She knew she had grown up since then, but she still remembered, and she was sure Dean did too, including every single frat party he and Benny had to get her out of. </p><p>“Yeah, but not because you weren’t smart. You were just going through something. Everyone understood that after what happened,” Dean stated, gently kissing the top of her head. Had she partied a little too hard that year? Yes. But she had also lost her dad, so no one ever blamed her. Instead, everyone came together and helped her get back to the Zoey they knew and loved.</p><p>“I still remember you held my hand almost five days straight when they were looking for him.” Her voice was subdued, but her fingers started playing with his until they intertwined, and he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. </p><p>“You do?” He wouldn’t have blamed her for forgetting. She had other concerns when her father disappeared, but his heart warmed a little at the thought that she did have that memory. Back then, he had just wanted to comfort her, feeling that she needed it. </p><p>“Of course, I do. You’re the reason I got through it.” Her eyes glanced up at him with a faint smile.</p><p>They gazed at each other for a moment. She was more to him than she probably could ever comprehend. He just wanted her to be happy, just like he wished the same happiness for Sam or anyone that he loved. Their kiss started out as slow and sweet before she rolled on top of him, tongue sliding into his mouth, entangling delicately with his. </p><p>“Tent?” he inquired as his hands wandered to her ass as his shorts started to get tighter, but she shook her head. </p><p>“No, let ‘em watch,” she smirked. </p><p>“And who would that be?” he asked, smiling curiously.  </p><p>“Astronauts, aliens, God…how am I supposed to know what’s out there, Mulder?” she joked. “Just give ‘em a good show.”</p><p>“Will do.” </p><p>He followed suit with a series of hungry kisses, hands raking through waves of crimson before she sat up, straddling him, knees on either side of his hips. She broke the kiss only shortly, pulling her shirt over her head. Sitting up straight, Dean flung his shirt to the side as well, naked chests touching under heavy breaths. </p><p>Cupping her face, he pulled her back to his lips, not wanting to break contact even for a second. With one swing, he rolled them both over, carefully positioning himself over her on the soft blanket in the grass as the campfire burned lowly next to them. Propped up on one elbow, he left her lips, trailing his way down to her breasts, giving every inch of skin on his way there the attention it deserved. </p><p>“You make me so fucking wet, D,” she panted while his tongue played with her nipple, his free hand getting dangerously closer to her core as it roamed her body. </p><p>“Oh, yeah? Let’s see,” he mumbled with a sly grin. Calloused fingertips ghosted her soft skin, leaving burn marks behind caused only by his touch. He helped her out of her shorts, flinging them away carelessly as his mouth gently kissed his way down to her slick folds. He licked a stripe up from her cunt to her clit, sucking on the latter for a second as he indulged fully in her sweet juices. “You weren’t lying, sweetheart,” he hummed devilishly against her center, drawing moans from her lips. </p><p>“Fuck, please,” she urged under heavy breaths as electricity pumped through her veins, making her shiver with every touch as she felt his scruff between her thighs. At her bidding, he plunged two fingers inside her, teasing her soft, spongy spot a few times before he left her completely, her walls left to clench around nothingness. She let out a whimpering groan, begging for more. </p><p>He wrapped an arm around her leg, moving her knees over his shoulders as she arched her back, hips coming closer to his pillowy lips. His tongue nibbled and sucked on her bundle of nerves, expertly flicking through her folds.</p><p>He could feel her getting closer to the edge as her moans picked up volume, her muscles tensing more and more above him. Tongue started to circle her clit, drinking her sweetness like a parched man. Fingers teased her entrance before three of them moved in. </p><p>“Oh, fucking shit, fuck,” rolled off her lips at the sensation of feeling him everywhere, her breath hitching in her throat. </p><p>The salacious sounds she was making spurred him on even more until her whole body started quivering in uncontrollable shakes. His name echoed loudly through the woods as he drowned in her juices, feeling her walls tightening around his thick fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. </p><p>Hands and mouth left her core, coming back up to pull her in for a fervent kiss, making her taste herself on his tongue. It wasn’t long until her fingers worked open his pants, and he helped her discard them altogether, his hard cock springing free from his confinement before his lips found hers again. </p><p>“Condom?” he asked breathlessly, gazing into her lust-filled eyes as his hand gently brushed strands of hair out of her face. </p><p>“Pill, clean,” she replied quickly, still catching her breath from her earlier climax. </p><p>“Same…the last one, I mean,” he said against her lips, making her giggle a little. “Soooo….?”</p><p>She pulled him into another hungry kiss with a smile, heels digging into his back to push him closer as her legs wrapped around him for a moment. “Give me all of you,” she purred, fiery eyes glancing at him through her lashes. He pumped himself slowly as he lined up with her entrance, carefully pushing inside her inch by inch, giving her enough time to get used to his impressive length, her walls stretching around him until his hips met hers, bottoming out completely. </p><p>“You okay?” he checked and waited for her nod before he started to move, slowly at first but soon picking up the pace. Her head tilted back, giving his mouth access to her neck, tongue sucking and placing kisses there, thumb swirling around one nipple, hand kneading her breast. Her fingernails dug themselves into his back, leaving marks and pulling on his hair a little as he fucked into her harder and faster. </p><p>“God, you feel good,” he muttered into her ear. She was everything and more he ever dreamed about, years of wanting her finally coming to a sweet release. </p><p>She arched her back even more, trying to meet his thrusts as he pounded into her. Every single touch felt like a mini-firework exploding in her body. His cock hitting just the right spot with every thrust, not wanting to let go so that feeling of him could last forever. </p><p>Her walls were getting tighter around his dick, her whimpers changing to curses and moaning his name, making him groan as he could feel himself getting close to his own release. “Cum for me, babe. I got you.” </p><p>His deep voice let the coil in her stomach snap, making her see millions of bright stars as her eyes rolled back, blinded by the lights. “Fuck, Dean,” she cried out loudly as her walls clenched around him, pushing him over the edge with her, milking every drop of his seed as he spilled hard inside her. His movements slowed under exhausted breathing before his body dropped down on hers, nuzzling his nose in her hair. </p><p>She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him softly on his cheek and then his lips. Her fingers danced across his skin as he enjoyed gazing at her for a moment, bathing in the afterglow, slowly coming down from their high. He then pulled out of her and rolled to her side, grabbing a second blanket and covering them up cozily as she cuddled against his chest. </p><p>His strong arms wrapped around her, placing tender kisses on her face. They gazed up at the twinkling stars above them for a while, happily lying in their embrace until they drifted off into a long blissful sleep.</p><hr/><p>“Whoa, holy fucking shit, you guys!”</p><p>Dean and Zoey fluttered their eyes open at the commotion, realizing it was morning as they woke up from their deep slumber under the stars. It took them a while to notice the loud laughter around them. </p><p>“Mmm, too soon,” Zoey grumbled against his chest before she jumped up with a shocking realization someone else was suddenly here, covering herself enough with a blanket. “Oh, thank God, it’s just you,” she huffed with relief, letting herself fall back into Dean’s arms. </p><p>“What do you mean ‘just’? I feel a little violated here,” Dean protested as he looked at her with a baffled expression on his freckled face. He had imagined the morning after to go a little differently, definitely a lot quieter as he stared at their intruder.</p><p>“Oh, calm down, cowboy. I’m not gonna look at your morning wood,” Violett teased him.</p><p>Zoey lifted the blanket a little to peek under it, returning with a big grin, “Oh, it’s there.”</p><p>His green eyes darted to her, full of betrayal, and she caressed his cheek, biting down on her lip to hide the smirk. </p><p>“I bet it is,” her best friend sang and wiggled her eyebrows at Dean, making the poor guy blush. </p><p>“I’d really like to get out of here,” Dean grumbled, feeling the embarrassment in his cheeks. </p><p>“Hold on,” Violett said and gathered Zoey’s clothes from the ground scattered around them, throwing them to her. “You know, if you wanted some privacy, Winchester. You really should fuck my bestie in the tent next time.” Zoey chortled, pulling her shirt over her head while Dean glared at the girls. “On second thought, this was clearly your idea.”</p><p>Zoey wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend for knowing her so well while she quickly pulled on her shorts, letting Dean take the blanket as cover before he got up.</p><p>“Damn right, it was,” he huffed, hopping into the tent. </p><p>“Ooooh, he’s got a nice ass,” Violett grinned as she looked after him. He hadn’t managed to wrap the blanket around entirely, giving the same insight as a hospital gown.</p><p>“I always tell him that too!” Zoey agreed.</p><p>“You guys are killing me,” he mumbled as he zipped up the tent. </p><p>“You ain’t seen nothing yet, boo,” Violett called after him as she plopped down on the blanket next to her best friend, giving her a big and long overdue hug. “I missed you so much. One week is too long for us to be separated.”</p><p>“I missed you too. And it’s actually been thirteen days. Way worse than just a week,” she told her best friend, letting her go again. “And I think you got all the teasing out of your system now,” she warned Violett with a chuckle, gesturing to the tent. She didn’t want to scare Dean away that quickly.</p><p>“You’d think, but no,” the brunette replied, earning her a jab from her friend, and the girls fell back into giggles. “Where is everybody, anyway?”</p><p>“Oh, they left us here,” Zoey sighed with a hint of frustration. She still didn’t know what to think of their friends’ plan. She didn’t like the idea that everyone would just assume they hooked up, not wanting their stares or questions. She wasn’t ready for that at all. Liking Dean and sleeping with him weren’t the same thing as dating Dean and having their friends planning out their wedding. And she knew all of them well enough that they would definitely do exactly that.</p><p>“Yeah, full-on parent-trapped us here,” Dean said as he emerged from the tent again, fully dressed in a white shirt and navy shorts. </p><p>“Jesus,” Violett chuckled, shaking her head. “Well, poorly executed, I’d say since no one told me about this plan.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Dean chimed in. He liked Violett, but her timing couldn’t be worse. He had been promised at least four more hours and had wanted to make good use of them. </p><p>“Technically, their plan did work,” Zoey pointed out with a shrug, glancing up at Dean as she pressed her lips together to hide the grin. </p><p>“Oh, I’ve seen Dean’s back. Nice work, bestie,” Violett noted, smirking up at the oldest Winchester, who threw her a stern look. “But what’s your plan? You guys dating…or summer fling hooking up?” Violett asked carefully, glancing at them both. </p><p>The couple shared a contemplative look with one another, not exactly knowing what to say. “Uh…haven’t really, uh, discussed that one yet,” Zoey replied.</p><p>“Right. What she said,” Dean stated, pointing at her. He’d do whatever she wanted him to do, but he didn’t precisely know what that looked like. And most importantly, he hoped it wouldn’t just be a summer fling, but he could not be this needy after one night. </p><p>“Okay, well, I’m guessing from Dean’s outburst earlier and knowing you for two decades, neither of you really wants an audience,” Violett remarked cleverly. She knew the gang would be pestering the two relentlessly upon their return, and Zoey and Dean knew it too. </p><p>“Some privacy sounds nice.” Zoey’s hazel eyes wandered up to him unsurely. She knew Dean wouldn’t want to advertise their hook up around town and much less to Benny or Sam. Family always came first for him.</p><p>“Sure,” he nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Truthfully, Dean didn’t need to shout it from the rooftops, but it made him a little worried about what it meant for their future overall. He reminded himself that it took a lot more than one perfect night to win her over for good. It felt like he was constantly battling with himself; one minute, he wanted her to go live her life outside of this crappy small-town; the next, he’d want her to stay with him forever. </p><p>“Okay, great. I’ll think of something to tell them while I go for a swim.” She got up from her seat and kissed him quickly. She didn’t know what else to say; last night had been amazing, and it scared her what would happen to her heart once the summer was over. “Be nice to him,” she called after her best friend. </p><p>“I always am!” Violett watched Dean as his eyes followed Zoey, making her way through the sea of pines and firs. “You like her, don’t you?” she asked him point-blank.</p><p>He was a little taken aback by her blunt question, chewing on his lips. “I do…a lot, actually,” he admitted honestly. </p><p>“Good,” she said, crossing her arms and taking a few steps closer to him. “I bet you think you need to be scared of Sam or Benny, but really I’m the one who’s gonna take a fucking baseball bat to your balls if you hurt her. Understand, Winchester?” She patted his cheek lightly with a smirk. </p><p>He swallowed a little at the threat, pursing his lips, “Fair enough.”</p><p>“Excellent,” she grinned, satisfied. “Now, all you need to do is tell <em>her</em>.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy. She doesn’t wanna stay here…and I won’t make her,” Dean stated, lowering his head as he stared at his feet in the green grass. </p><p>She rolled her eyes at him with an annoyed groan. “Lotta assumptions you’re making there, bud. How about you ask her first what she wants, huh?” He was silent for a minute, contemplating her words. “What, never thought of that?”</p><p>“No, I have…I just-, I don’t know,” he shrugged. In all honesty, he genuinely feared Zoey’s answer. </p><p>“Look, I’d love nothing more than to boss one of you Winchesters around. See, you’re not her best friend, I am. And I guess that scrawny little brother of yours counts, too. But you and Zoey? Not that close. I’ve known her since she shared her crayons with me on the first day of kindergarten, so I’d say I know her pretty well…but I can’t tell you how she feels because that would majorly break our BFF codex. You already put your dick in – how about you put your heart in now too?” She stared at him expectantly with a raised brow. </p><p>He pressed his lips together before exhaling deeply, “You’re not gonna tell her what we talked about, are you?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m not gonna do all your dirty work for you, bud,” she chuckled.</p><p>He frowned at her, growling, “Stop calling me that.”</p><p>“Grow some balls and I just might,” she replied with an innocent smile, twitching her shoulders like it was out of her hand. “And before you say anything back…remember you want to be on my good side.”</p><hr/><p>The three came up with a plan that might just work. Dean would also have a chat with Benny while Zoey would tell Sam to back off. They knew neither brother would listen to a sibling, but they would listen to their best friend. He still wanted to go back to this morning, so he could just talk it out with her, finding out what she really felt. Moreover, he wished he could just hold her in his arms longer. </p><p>Punctually around noon, the rest of the group made their way back to the camp. Their faces and their careful pace of walking let the three know that they felt guilty enough for leaving them stranded here, seemingly a little frightened of the repercussions. </p><p>“There they are,” Dean greeted them a little bitterly, sitting in a chair as he prepared his fishing rod while the girls sat farther away from him in the grass, braiding each other’s hair. </p><p>“How was kayaking?” Zoey inquired with a smile as Violett gave her Million Dollar Baby boxer braids. </p><p>“Yeah, since when do you guys like kayaking? And why did no one tell me?” Violett asked, peeking her head around Zoey’s back. The gang stopped in their tracks as they recognized her, clearly surprised to see the brunette here as they almost stumbled over each other. </p><p>“<em>Merde</em>,” Zoey heard her older brother mumble under his breath and grinned on the inside that their plan was working perfectly. </p><p>“V, what you’re doing here?” Charlie questioned with a knitted brow. </p><p>“Do you people not remember inviting me?” Violett shook her head at them, internally being glad she took those acting classes in college. “I arrived yesterday. Was kinda bumped y’all left. I was supposed to bunk with you guys,” she gestured at Charlie and Grace. </p><p>The girls shared a brief look. “Right…yeah,” Charlie remembered. </p><p>“I thought you weren’t supposed to come until today,” Grace noted, wrinkling her brow suspiciously. </p><p>“Yeah, well, took an earlier flight. Jacques and Paris kinda got boring. Came straight here from the airport for some girl time with my favorite bitches,” she replied casually. “Only to find there was only one here. Well, two if you count Dean.”</p><p>He glowered at her comment before his focus moved to Benny and Sam, “Yeah, got kicked outta my tent and had to sleep outside. So thanks a lot for ditching, guys.”</p><p>The whole group shared a long look, the perplexity written across all their faces. This wasn’t what they had planned; Dean and Zoey were supposed to be alone for a day without a third wheel or any eyes around at all. </p><p>“I’m sorry, brother,” Benny said sincerely. </p><p>“Yeah, save it. Rather save me…from them,” Dean stated, the irritation clear in his voice as the girls giggled. </p><p>“Sure, let’s go fishing,” his best friend suggested. </p><p>“Great,” Sam said. </p><p>“Whoa, you’re not coming with. You can stay here with the girls, get tortured like I was,” Dean huffed. </p><p>“Yeah, come play with us, Sammy!” Zoey exclaimed with a grin. </p><p>“You think his hair is long enough to braid?” Violett asked her. </p><p>“Only one way to find out,” Zoey replied, smirking at Sam. Truly, it was what he deserved for deserting her like that. She knew her best friend only meant well, but he should have known better than to do that to her. </p><p>“C’mon, guys. You can’t do this to me,” Sam protested, looking desperately at the boys. </p><p>“Sure I can,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly, giving his little brother a pat on the shoulder with a wide grin. “Good luck, bitch.”</p><p>Sam grimaced, frustrated. “Jerk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enter Violett with the sass! 😆 What do you think will happen next? Will Zoey and Dean make it or will one of them screw it up again? What was your favorite part?</p><p>The camping trip might be coming to an end, but the story is far from over, so don't you worry 😉</p><p>Hope you enjoyed our little stargazers in this chapter. Read you soon! 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>